<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Time for Us by GroundZeroFirework</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882209">A Time for Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework'>GroundZeroFirework</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Don't mind me as I shamelessly plug The Midnight and Dune in this fic, F/F, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, an AU that no one asked for but got anyway, referenced cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fodlan is controlled by four mafia families and with tensions between the Adrestian and Seiros Mafia Families at an all time high, the heads of the family do one thing that they do best apart from crime and killing: arrange a marriage between their children.</p><p>Also known as the Mafia AU you didn't ask for but got anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Background Hubert von Vestra/Bernadetta von Varley, Background Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello, hello! After a long while, I am back with a new Edeleth fic. So, I'll cut to the chase and inform you guys that this'll just be a short fic with seven LONG chapters that places Edeleth in an AU that I've honestly never dabbled with before. I actually enlisted the aid of my boss at work (who we'll refer to as HunterRose) to educate me about the inner workings of a Mafia family (the Sicilian Mafia, to be specific) so it doesn't look like I'm just pulling the terms, terminologies, and activities from my ass. So...thank you for that, HunterRose! Your insight helped a lot.</p><p>Anyways, this is something new that I'm trying. I hope you guys give it a chance and see it through the end. As a treat, I posted the first two chapters at the same time and I hope that's enough to keep you guys around. Read on, enjoy, and let me know what y'all think once you're done!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Rain was pouring heavily in the city of Enbarr as the people went about their day. Despite the heavy downpour, the citizens of the city went on as if they were experiencing a sunny day. Restaurants and stores were opened, children played in the rain, and people walked or drove to work as the day steadily went on. Had this been a millenia ago, before the on-going Thousand Year Peace of Fodlan started, soothsayers and fortune tellers would’ve taken the heavy downpour as an ill omen and warned anyone who would listen to halt their activities for the day and stay home for safety. In short, they would’ve taken it as a warning of terrible things to come.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>However, times have changed; this was no longer a thousand years ago. And people hardly believed in soothsayers and fortune tellers nowadays. No one can stop progress in the continent of Fodlan. After all, progress is what helped them prosper. Since the nations of Adrestia, Faerghus, and Leicester decided that warring with one another wasn’t worth their time, things only seemed to look up for the three nations; relations between the three improved, trade with other nations only went on the rise, and bloodshed was at an all time low.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But...where there was prosperity, one can count on corruption being around as well. And indeed, if it weren’t for nobles or officials siphoning money from taxpayers, it was the common folk swindling one another for what little they have. And so, while peace between three nations remained, crime rose in their streets, under the noses of those who governed them. It seems while you can’t stop progress, you can’t stop crime as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ultimately, the crime in the streets of Fodlan’s three nations became organized, giving birth to four mafia families that continue to rule in the shadows to this day. To the south and west of Fodlan, the Adrestian Mafia is ruled by the Hresvelg Family while the Blaiddyd Family ran the show in Faerghus to the north. Leicester in the east of Fodlan, on the other hand, was the domain of the Riegan Crime Family and their ilk. And there, slapped right in the middle of the three, in Garreg Mach, was the Seiros Mafia, a family that hasn’t been around for as long as the other three and one whose holdings were quite small but they still commanded a significant amount of respect and power amongst their territories. And that made the other three wary of them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Each family had warred with one another in the past. Everyone knew that. But in recent times, none have warred with another more often than the Seiros and Adrestian mafias. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Once, the two families worked closely with one another and a previous head of the Adrestian crime family even gave up some of their territories to the Seiros mafia to help them prosper. Unfortunately, not long after, those same heads had a falling out and their families have been embroiled in an intermittent war ever since.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now for a nine year old like Byleth Eisner, such histories shouldn’t even reach her knowledge until she reaches the age of 12 or 13. However, she was no ordinary nine year old; she was the heiress to the Seiros Mafia, after all. She was far from the run of the mill child you find in the suburbs. Besides, they were meeting with the Hresvelgs of the Adrestian Mafia today. It wouldn’t hurt to mentally brush up on her knowledge so she’ll know what topics to avoid around them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay, sweetie?” A gentle voice asked her. Immediately, Byleth turned her head from the rain spattered window and faced her mother, Sitri, who gave her a gentle smile on her face as she expected an answer. Quietly, the little girl nodded before turning her gaze back outside the window to look at the rainy cityscape of Enbarr. Sitri, meanwhile, turned to her husband, Jeralt, who merely shook his head as he held her hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If they were to be honest, Byleth worried them. She wasn’t a cruel or violent child. She was actually far from it; she was kind and gentle and she loved to play with animals or read or play games with whoever was willing. All hallmarks of being a normal kid. But she was quiet. Too quiet for a nine year old in fact. And sometimes that unsettled and worried them all, especially her grandmother. Speaking of…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re going to see grandmother in a bit, Byleth. Are you excited to see her?” Sitri asked, trying to keep the conversation going. However, Byleth merely nodded, not saying a word as she continued to look out the window. Once again, Sitri couldn’t help but sigh; sometimes, she couldn’t help but wonder if Byleth’s distance was their fault. Due to their family’s line of work, their daughter never had many friends. Parents tended to keep their children away from a child who is a mafia heiress, after all. But the years dragged on and Byleth hardly had any friends apart from their capos and soldiers. Before they knew it, Byleth had grown distant and emotionless than a nine year old should ever be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma’am, Sir...we’re here.” The driver informed them from the front. With a nod, Jeralt got out of the car first and aided Sitri and Byleth in getting out. For a moment, Sitri knelt before her and straightened the collar of Byleth’s shirt and brushed off the imaginary dust on her pants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you’ll have fun here, Byleth. You might make friends.” Sitri said with a small, optimistic smile. Byleth, however, blinked at her owlishly, trying not to let her confusion show. With a mischievous smile, her mother leaned in and whispered…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hear Mr. Hresvelg has a daughter a few years younger than you. Maybe you can be friends with her. Can you promise daddy and I that you’ll try to make friends with her?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as Sitri posed her question, Byleth nodded in agreement. Satisfied, she stood and they began to walk toward the front door. Byleth was mesmerized by the size of the Hresvelg estate’s courtyard. There was a fountain in the middle and flowers grew all over the garden. She was sure that they had more flowers and trees in the backyard too! She turned her eyes up front again and her jaw nearly fell at the amount of stairs they have to climb. Not even their estate in Garreg Mach was this large and had this many stairs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth, go say hi to grandma.” Jeralt gruffly told her. Byleth shifted her eyes once more and she saw her grandmother, Rhea, coming down the stairs with her brother and the family consigliere, Seteth, trailing right behind her. Immediately, lest she displease her parents, Byleth ran up the stairs as fast as her legs would take her and met Rhea halfway in an embrace. It always amazed everyone how despite having a fully grown daughter and a granddaughter, Rhea still managed to remain youthful. Sometimes, it amazes Byleth too; in movies, grandmothers were old and wrinkly, after all. But her grandma was anything but.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my sweet child.” Rhea greeted her as she dropped a kiss on her forehead. She kept Byleth close as she straightened up to greet her daughter and son-in-law. Byleth, however, noticed the somewhat sad and apprehensive look on her face and it seemed her grandmother did as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You need not worry, Sitri. I saw the girl myself. She’s a well-mannered child.” Rhea tried to assure them, confusing Byleth even further. What girl are they talking about?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We know and we have no doubt that she is but...aren’t they too young for such an arrangement?” Jeralt asked, voicing out the question that has plagued his wife ever since they started the journey to Enbarr.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They are. But...that might be an advantage. For them at least.” Rhea said as she took Byleth’s hand and led them up the stairs. Upon noticing her daughter and son-in-law’s wary expressions, Rhea couldn’t help but chuckle.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have a little faith in me, you two. I’ve yet to lead our family astray since I took over from my mother.” She stated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We do have faith in you, Rhea. But is this alliance really worth it?” Seteth said in his niece’s place. Like Sitri and Jeralt, he too was apprehensive about the deal Rhea was about to make with the Adrestian Mafia. But even he can’t question the wisdom of the move. Their territories were too small after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it protects our family, any alliance is worth it. Besides, what we’re about to do could finally cement peace between our families. We’ll not just be protected but the bloodshed could end before it even starts as well.” She answered as they stopped in front of the front door. One of the soldiers bearing the Adrestian Mafia’s heraldry, a double-headed eagle, opened the door for them and Byleth was herded indoors by her grandmother.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth’s gaze wandered as they entered; the estate’s indoors was as gaudy and extravagant as the exterior. As they entered the foyer, she saw a grand staircase leading to the second floor and there, by bottom of the stairs, four people awaited them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The first person, clearly the one her grandmother and parents need to talk to, was tall and lanky with brown hair reaching up to his shoulders and striking lilac eyes that were shared by his companions. He was clean shaven and he wore a crisp red suit that helps him exude power in the room. Despite that, however, he had a pleasant smile on his face. Next to him was a tall and well-built young man, clearly in his early 20s, with short blonde hair, wearing an all black suit. Unlike the red suited man, he had a stern and unimpressed look on his face, especially when his gaze landed on Byleth. Much to his shock, however, Byleth merely met his gaze with a stone cold stare.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On the red suited man’s right, on the other hand, was a beautiful woman in a black dress. Like the young man, she looked as if she was in her early 20s and she had brown hair and lilac eyes. Unlike the young man, however, she had a small smile on her face, as if she was trying to make them feel welcome. But upon looking in her eyes, Byleth could see that it was all a facade. A ruse to make them feel safe. They’ll have to keep a better eye on that one if they want to feel at ease.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, Byleth’s eyes landed on the girl next to the woman and her eyes widened. Her breath hitched and for some reason, her heart was beating faster than it should. Like the older woman, the girl had long, brown hair and lilac eyes. The only difference was that her hair had two purple ribbons on each side and she wore a red dress paired with small brown boots. As Byleth held her gaze, the girl gradually inched back and hid behind the older woman’s back. Immediately, she knew; this must be the daughter that her mother spoke of. Oddly enough, Byleth wanted to talk to her. Before she could, however, the man in the red suit spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jeralt, Sitri. Welcome to our humble abode. It’s been a long time since we saw one another.” He greeted as he shook Jeralt’s hand and gave Sitri a chaste kiss on the cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ionius, it’s good to see you again.” Jeralt greeted him with a small smile. With a nod, Ionius gestured to the three people behind him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, you remember Wilhelm and Margaret, my two eldest children. The little one behind them is our darling Edelgard, my ninth child.” He introduced them. The little girl, Edelgard, shyly waved from behind her sister’s skirts while Wilhelm and Margaret nodded in acknowledgement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nice to meet you, little Edelgard.” Sitri greeted her with a gentle smile. One that Edelgard couldn’t help but return. Finally, Ionius’ gaze landed on her and he spoke up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I don’t think I’ve met this little one before. It has indeed been a long time hasn’t it.” He said in a good natured manner. With a smile, Sitri brought Byleth closer and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her mother’s leg.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Byleth, our daughter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see. Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Byleth.” Ionius said with a gentle smile. “I have a favor to ask of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Confused, Byleth tilted her head, an act that clearly amused Ionius if his chuckle was anything to go by.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your family and mine must speak of matters that are for adult ears only. Would you be a dear and accompany her? You can play in the gardens if you’d like.” Ionius stated. Warily, Byleth looked towards her mother and with a gentle smile, Sitri nodded in approval. She turned back to Ionius and spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, sir.” She answered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excellent. Edelgard, why don’t you show Byleth to your fun space in the garden? I’m sure the two of you will find something in common soon enough.” Ionius suggested as he turned to his younger daughter. With a nod, Edelgard approached Byleth and gently took her hand before leading her away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Go on now, El. Have fun.” Wilhelm told her with a surprisingly gentle smile on his face. With a nod, Edelgard led her to a door and opened it, leading to a large garden on the back. Once more, Byleth was in awe at the sight; as she thought there were plenty more trees and flowers to be seen and there was even a long pool beyond the garden. Edelgard continued to lead her down the stone staircase and their feet touched the grassy ground once more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Let’s sit.” Edelgard said as she led Byleth toward a large tree just sitting off to the side of the garden. As they walked, the nine year old found that she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the brunette girl leading her by the hand and once more, she felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest. That’s odd. That’s never happened before. Was she sick or something? Before she could speak up, however, Edelgard stopped and let go of her hand before settling by the large roots of the tree. Slowly, Byleth sat next to her and noticed the book in her hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you reading?” She asked her as she curiously peered at the pages Edelgard was on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A collection of fairy tales. My older sister reads it to me every night.” She answered as she laid the book on the ground between them. “It’s a story of a lady-knight, saving the princess from bandits.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A lady-knight saving the princess, huh? That’s a story that Byleth has yet to hear of. Before she could stop herself, she blurted a few words that caught Edelgard by surprise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you read it to me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite her initial surprise, Edelgard nodded and she flipped the pages back to the beginning of the book. It was odd; a six year old reading to a nine year old like this. But...one can’t say that they weren’t having fun. Byleth was clearly enjoying Edelgard’s company and Edelgard obviously felt very much the same. They read, they played, they rolled around the grass together even as the servants came to bring them some refreshments. As soon as they finished eating, they returned to playing, where Edelgard pretended to be a princess trapped in the clutches of an evil tree monster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Help me, Sir Byleth!” Edelgard pretended to scream as she made a show of being captured by the tree’s giant roots. With her trusty and sturdy stick as her sword, Byleth puffed out her chest and spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, Princess! I’ll save you!” She declared before attacking the tree and its roots with a strong war cry. Eventually, she landed enough hits and the (imaginary) tree monster finally let Edelgard go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Sir Byleth!” She said as she wrapped her arms around her before giggling in delight at the fun they were having. Byleth, meanwhile, promptly froze as she felt her heart beat rapidly once more. Eventually, Edelgard separated from her and took her hands in her own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m glad we got to play today, Byleth. It’s been lonely playing by myself.” She said with a grin on her face. By herself? That’s odd. Last Byleth remembered, she had 10 siblings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought you have plenty of siblings?” Byleth asked her in confusion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do.” Edelgard answered, this time with a tinge of sadness at her tone. “But they’re all busy with school to play. My younger siblings are too young to play outdoors with me. Unsupervised, at least.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry.” Byleth said out of nowhere. She didn’t know what to say so she figured it was best that she just say what popped up in her mind first.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s okay. I have you to play with for today. And that alone makes me so happy.” The brunette admitted with a smile before she hugged BYleth once more. This time, Byleth returned the embrace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. I like it when you’re happy.” Byleth said, allowing a small smile and a blush to creep up her face. “Your smile is very pretty.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Edelgard could say anything else, however, one of her father’s guards, a woman with long brown hair, approached.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Miss Byleth, Miss Edelgard, Don Ionius requests that you return inside. He says there are some things to discuss with the two of you.” She stated. With a nod, Edelgard spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Miss Altena. We’ll be there.” Edelgard said as she took Byleth’s hand once more. With a nod, they made the walk back to the manor under Altena’s watchful eye and once they got to the foyer, they were met with their respective families. Immediately, Edelgard let her hand go and ran to Margaret’s arms, leaving Byleth to walk back to Rhea’s side on her own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Margaret, we had fun outside! We read, we played, we ate, and Byleth even saved me from a tree monster with her sword!” Edelgard rapidly said from her perch in Margaret’s arms, earning chuckles of amusement from the adults in the room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A tree monster, you say? Well, I guess we’ll have to hear more of your quest to slay the dastardly tree monster later, little El!” Margaret said before she put Edelgard back on the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We had so much fun! Can Byleth come back to play with me again soon? Can she, daddy, can she?” The six year old said as she turned to her father. Byleth approached her, took her hand, and nodded in a show of solidarity with her request. This time, it was Rhea who spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course she may, my child. After all, it’s best that the two of you get to know one another as soon as possible.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean, grandma?” Byleth asked, tilting her head in confusion once more. With a sigh, Jeralt and Ionius kneeled before them and sorted their thoughts out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kid, I know that this’ll come as a shock to you both but...it’s best that you know now instead of later. We don’t expect you to understand but someday you will.” Jeralt stated as he gently rubbed Byleth’s shaggy teal hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Edelgard, Byleth, our families have been at war for so long and loathe as we are to say it, tensions are rising between our men despite our efforts to stop it. So, Donna Rhea and I have come up with a solution. To ensure that our families will be at peace with one another at long last.” Ionius explained with a gentle smile on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it, daddy?” Edelgard asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When the two of you are all grown up, you and Byleth will be married to one another. I know it’s a big responsibility to place on your shoulders but...we’re certain that when the time comes, you two will rise to the occasion and you’ll be very happy with one another.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stunned by the news, the two youngsters didn’t speak and it honestly worried them. They may be children but this was still a shock to them. After what seemed to be an hour of silence, Edelgard finally spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t mind.” She said, much to the surprise of the adults in the room. “Byleth is nice and she’s fun to play with. I wouldn’t mind marrying her one day.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her innocence astonished them all and yet Sitri couldn’t help but smile at how adorable it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t mind either. I like Edelgard. It’d be nice to see her more.” Byleth responded. As soon as she said those words, Ionius let out a relieved chuckle. They were young and there were so many ways this plan can go wrong; Edelgard may want to leave the family, Byleth may fall in love with someone else, Rhea may decide that this alliance isn’t a good fit for them, that type of thing. But for now...he’ll settle for their innocent acceptance, all the while praying that nothing would go wrong in the long run.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then, allow me to be the first to say it; welcome to the family, Byleth.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>16 years later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the city of Gronder, the early morning roads were surprisingly clear as everyone went along their way for the day. And taking advantage of the clear roads were three youths from in a fancy car. Everyone in Gronder could likely hear the loud purr of the sports car they drove. While it would seem like normal teenage behavior, anyone who would look at them would know it wasn’t just that. Sure, they were teenagers but the suits they wore and the design of their car would know that they were unruly because they knew they could. Both their suits and the car bore the double headed Eagle; the sign that they were part of the Adrestian Mafia Family. Despite their rowdiness, however, they haven’t caused much trouble so far. They were on the way back to Enbarr, after all. They were just enjoying the ride home as they drove as fast as they can and blared their music as loud as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And the ghost of the boulevard littered with lonely hearts!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The three young men sang as they drove. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The city like a graveyard once was a postcard! When you lose your wonder and you can’t remember!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, lads!” The driver, a youth with short red hair, just before the next line came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>When we were living in the days of thunder! Living...in the days of thunder!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>They all sang at the same time. Then the green haired young man at the back made a show as if he was playing a saxophone from where he sat, earning boisterous laughs from his pals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, that’s such a good song. Wouldn’t you guys agree? We should thank Miss Bernie and Princess Edelgard for introducing us to this band, don’t you think?” The young man in the passenger’s seat said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...not a bad idea, Lukas. We should get them some cakes. I know they both love those.” The driver answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. All of you better pitch in though.” The young man in the backseat stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we’re good for it, Alm. Calm down.” Lukas responded. “Especially Conrad here. I hear you got a big payoff from that protection racket you were working with Boss Wilhelm and Frederick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true. So we can definitely splurge for a bit.” Conrad answered with a grin on his face. Then the grin fell. “Damn, we need to stop for gas. Hang on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he said so, he moved the car toward the next lane and entered the gas station. Immediately, he parked the car by a pump and shut the engine off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna take a leak. Don’t leave without me.” Alm said as he opened the car door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright already. Just go.” Lukas said as he and Conrad exited the vehicle. With a playful scoff, Almd straightened up his jacket and walked up to the toilet. Conrad and Lukas, on the other hand, minded their own business as they waited for the car to get filled up. Just as it did, however, a car pulled up in the pump across them. And out came three young men in crisp black suits. Lukas took one glance at them and promptly gulped; their suits bore the mythical Crest of Flames, the sigil of Seiros Mafia who ruled Gronder City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.” The young man with the long red hair said with a mischievous grin. “Little birdies from Adrestia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, you’re right, Joshua. Wonder what they’re here for.” A young man with short, spiky black hair said as he stood next to his companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, leave them alone.” Another young man, this time one with green hair, chided them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, come on, Ephraim. Ross and I here are just having a bit of fun.” Joshua said before he and Ross burst out into small chuckles. “You know...like how our princess had a bit of fun with theirs a few years back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he said that, Conrad’s head shot up and he put one foot forward as he clenched his fist, intent on making the man eat his words. Lukas, however, held him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. We’ll just go home and report this to Boss Wilhelm.” He said as he spotted Alm finally leave the bathroom and approach them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Alm said as he wiped his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s for the best.” Lukas said as he turned to the car. “They ain’t worth our time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” Ross asked, fury clear in his voice. This time, it was Conrad who responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said you aren’t worth our time.” He shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, just like your boss’ daughter wasn’t worth our princess’.” Joshua said before he and Ross laughed out loud. This time, Conrad really did take a step forward with a fist raised. However, Lukas held him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. Let’s just go home.” He said as he tried to drag Conrad back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just passing through, lads. We ain’t looking for trouble.” Alm said with a nervous smile on his face as he held his hands up in surrender. Then he held out a piece of paper. It had two stamps on them; one was the seal of the Seiros Mafia and the other of the Leicester Family. Immediately, they knew what it was; a document granting them safe passage through their territories. For a vacation in Leicester apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, guys. They have safe passage.” Ephraim said in an attempt to diffuse the situation, having finished filling the gas tank. Finally, Lukas let Conrad go and just as they were about to enter the car, Conrad let his thoughts slip his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seiros scum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Joshua exclaimed. Immediately, he drew a gun out from his jacket pocket and fired. The shot rang out, the crowds dispersed as they called for the authorities, and in no time at all, Conrad hit the ground with a bullet hole in his chest. His eyes showed no life in them; he was dead before he even hit the pavement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Lukas yelled out as he and Alm drew their own guns. Ross and Ephraim did the same and gunshots rang throughout the gas station. Alm fired his gun as he ran from cover to cover in an attempt to avenge his fallen brother, with Lukas trying to do the same. By sheer luck, he managed to hit Joshua in the leg. Enough to distract Ross from taking shots at Lukas. Just as Lukas dove for a different cover, however, he felt a bullet pierce his chest and before life slipped from his body, he managed to see that it was Ephraim who dealt the killing shot. In his grief at watching two of his brothers die, Alm recklessly left his cover and shot at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stay up for long. For Ross' aim held true and Alm felt a bullet pierce his stomach. He could’ve sworn he felt it sever his spine. He’d be lucky if he can still walk after this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s finish him off.” Joshua said as he attempted to limp towards Alm’s broken body. However, Ephraim held him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve caused enough damage, damn it!” He yelled. “Donna Rhea’s gonna have our heads for this! Get in the damn car!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At his words, Joshua paled. It was clear that in his anger, he had forgotten about the safe passage the three were granted. Killing someone with such a document is as good as signing your death sentence in their line of work. Immediately, he and Ross got in the car and Ephraim wasted no time in driving away from the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Try as they might to run away, however, the damage was already done. Adrestian blood was spilled on the Seiros Mafia’s territory. And blood that was granted safe passage at that. This meant only one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If no one brokers peace immediately, war WILL break out between the two families. And may the Goddess help those who have the misfortune of being caught in the crossfire.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In Enbarr, it was surprisingly quiet around the Adrestian Mafia’s estate. Each soldato kept themselves occupied one way or another; some read books, watched TV, or played games on a console. The guards silently did their patrols without question as several others were having drinks while playing cards in one of the estate’s numerous first floor recreational rooms. Some have opted to return to their own homes or retire in the dorms in the estate’s grounds. All in all, it was shaping up to be a quiet night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even for the Don of the Adrestia’s Mafia family and his son and underboss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, look what we have here, father. Another Letter of Intent for our dear princess.” Wilhelm said with a smug smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again? It’s not one of von Riegan’s Almyran half-brothers once more now, is it?” Ionius asked as he took a sip of whisky from his glass. With a chuckle, Wilhelm shook his head as he scanned the envelope. There was no defining mark that said it was from one of the other families in Fodlan or abroad. Then he caught a glimpse of the sender’s address and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s from...well...you know at this point who it is. What should we do?” Wilhelm asked. He already knew the answer but he wasn’t the Don. He’d still need a verbal order from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reject it as always.” Ionius answered with a bittersweet smile. Wilhelm nodded with a small smile as he walked over to the desk and whipped up a quick letter to respond to the Letter of Intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m starting to take some form of sick, sadistic pleasure from these rejections.” The young underboss said with a small smile as he sealed the response up. “It’s a bad habit I wouldn’t want to undertake. Goddess knows my wife would take pity on her for these repeated rejections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. How is your wife and my grandchildren?” Ionius asked with a fond smile on his face. He may be the Don of the Adrestian Mafia but he still liked to keep tabs on his eleven children’s lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s fine, dad. You see her in the estate almost every day. As for my kids...well, they’re growing. 10, 8, and 4 is nothing to sneeze at. They do so enjoy playing with their Uncle Henry but even Henry has his University studies to contend with so they wish their other aunts and uncles would spend more time with them. El and Em especially.” Wilhelm said. At the mention of Edelgard, his face took on a somber expression. Unlike the older siblings, the two youngest Hresvelg daughters have flown coop a year ago. But despite that, Emilia still made it a point to visit every now and then to spend time with the family. Edelgard, however, seems to be only willing to meet with them outside the estate’s grounds. It was like being in the estate was too painful for her. Which was why when she started to go to college, Ionius was so gracious and purchased her a home in the city to live with her best friends, who incidentally were also the heirs of his capos. But sometimes, they can’t help but think of that move as a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“El...imagine how happy they could have been. Now, not even the home she grew up in can be a safe haven for her. Honestly, I still haven’t forgiven that bastard for what happened.” Ionius said as he offered Wilhelm a glass of whisky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel. Margaret and Ludwig are still intent on giving her a beating if they could.” His son answered as he took a sip of the drink offered to him. “Paul and Frederick have been keeping tabs on her. She’s become someone we wouldn’t want to give our El off to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well...what can we do?” Ionius wryly asked. Ah...how happy they could have been. But he supposed life doesn’t always pan out the way they intend it to. Before either can say another word, there was a knock on the door and immediately, Wilhelm stood to open it. Behind it stood Altena, who saluted him immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Altena. Just in time. Please mail this out as soon as you can.” He requested as he handed her the letter, which she took and put in her coat’s inner pocket immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for the disturbance, Don Ionius, Boss Wilhelm...but there’s been an incident. In Gronder City.” She reported. Wilhelm gestured for her to continue and she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they didn’t know any better, they’d think the entire estate heard the breaking of the whisky glass that Wilhelm had dropped.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What do you mean three Adrestians were killed on Seiros Territory?” The Donna of the Seiros Mafia seethed out as she stood from her desk. Her brother and consigliere, Seteth, remained still before her, already used to her sudden outbursts of rage. Really, he couldn’t blame her; the job of being Donna wasn’t an enviable one and had it not been for the early deaths of their older brothers, Indech and Macuil, Rhea wouldn’t have taken their mother’s place as the family head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it exactly as I said it, Rhea. It seems our two new recruits, Joshua and Ross, provoked three soldatos of the Adrestian Mafia at a gas station in Gronder City. According to witnesses, the three were getting ready to leave when Joshua shot one of them in the head. Ephraim was there but he hardly did anything to stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear goddess.” Rhea muttered as she rubbed her forehead before chastising herself for taking the Goddess’ name in vain. “Is there something we can do to make amends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it’s more complicated than that.” A gruff voice said as the door swung open. The Donna of the Seiros Mafia raised her head and she couldn’t help but let a sardonic smile overtake her stressed expression upon seeing Sitri and Jeralt enter the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, my daughter and son-in-law. I hope you two have a few solutions to our predicament.” Rhea said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mother. But like Jeralt said, the situation is far more complicated than we expected.” Her daughter responded as she laid a bloodstained piece of paper on her desk. Rhea took it and unfolded it as quickly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a safe passage document that those three soldatos drafted and was approved by us. Judging from the other stamp, it was clear that they were heading home from a boy’s trip in Leicester.” Her son-in-law explained. “Rhea, our men just killed someone we granted safe passage. Ionius will no doubt take offense at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is quite the predicament. I don’t even remember approving this.” She responded as she looked down at the document she held in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because I approved of it.” Sitri answered. Rhea’s head shot up with a questioning look on her face. However, Sitri merely gave a non-committal shrug before answering as she toyed with her dress’ sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a vacation. How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loathe as Rhea was to admit it, Sitri did have a point. At the time, she saw no harm in letting the boys pass through their territories. But still, as much as Rhea adored her daughter, that same kindness was the reason why she chose Jeralt to become her underboss and not Sitri. She would be too soft, too forgiving to get things done. Jeralt, on the other hand, had already killed for the family long before he even fell in love with her. He knew how the family worked and he’d do what was necessary for their survival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother...I hate to admit it...but this time, our men were in the wrong. And we need to do something to appease Ionius. Fast.” Her daughter reminded her. Reluctantly, Rhea nodded. With that many witnesses and the incident making national headlines, there was no use in denying that they were free of any wrongdoing. She sat in her elegant and rather comfortable chair and thought deeply of their next step. Right now she could think of a few possible solutions and not all of them foolproof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solution one would be to kill the perpetrators herself and send their corpses as tribute. But Ionius’ eldest son and daughter would never accept that; those two like toying with the lives of others. They’d likely want to decide their fates themselves. Solution two would be to pay them off and give the families a huge sum in restitution. But then that may insult the entire family. In their eyes, it would be like Rhea was saying they could easily be bought. The final solution would be an alliance. However, Ionius would only agree to an alliance under one condition: marriage. And seeing as how Seteth would never stand for his daughter, Flayn, being used in the family’s schemes, she only has her darling granddaughter and heir to offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But again, even that has a snag; the last time they offered Byleth to marry one of Ionius’ children, Byleth broke little Edelgard’s heart and only served to increase the tensions between their families. Still...maybe if Rhea offered all three, it would get Ionius to reconsider. Hell, it may even finally tame her wild granddaughter. Yes...maybe her plans may work after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhea!” Jeralt called for her. Rhea blinked and looked up at him, only to see that the three of them were waiting on to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” Jeralt asked once again. Finally, Rhea stood and turned to Seteth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, I want you to contact Don Ionius and tell him that I wish to speak about this incident. And hopefully, make peace during our talk. I am trusting him to choose the neutral ground and he may bring any of his children to the discussion. It will be a talk that involves them, after all.” Rhea stated before taking a moment to contemplate her next words. “Then, I want you to go to the vaults with Alois. Take a substantial but reasonable amount and put it somewhere that will allow us to safely carry it to Enbarr.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re paying them?” Sitri asked. Reluctantly, Rhea nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all.” She said before turning to her son-in-law. “Take Catherine with you and find those three. Rough them up if you must but I want them in relatively good condition when brought here. We will let Don Ionius decide their fates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now we’re giving them up too? What would our men think of us?” Jeralt asked, shock clear in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They would think that we, the heads of the family, are as honest as we demand them to be. As much as I don’t want to admit it, Jeralt, our men were in the wrong and we must find a way to prevent a war between our families. We may not be lacking in finances but we don’t have as many men in our ranks as the Adrestians.” Rhea gently explained. Reluctantly, Jeralt nodded and after leaving a kiss on Sitri’s cheek, he walked out of the room. No words had to be said; they both knew that Rhea would send her out on her own mission, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitri, take Shamir with you to Remire. It’s time to bring Byleth home.” Rhea ordered her daughter as she gently held her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” Sitri asked in confusion. With a sigh, Rhea answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t just be paying the Adrestians off and offering three of our men to them. We’ll also make a matrimonial alliance with them. Just as we should’ve years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a wise choice? We both know what happened back then. Ionius’ children will never stand for that.” She stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a gamble, yes. But one we must make all the same. Besides, this could be Byleth’s chance to make things right. And we both know how much she’s suffered since that day.” Her mother explained in a sad tone. With a hum, Sitri nodded in agreement before leaning up to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go. Bring our darling home. I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to hear that an opportunity has presented itself.” Rhea said. Immediately, Sitri turned and left her office, ready to do as her mother asked and bring her daughter home to their estate in Garreg Mach. Rhea, on the other hand, retreated back to her desk and let out a mighty sigh as she let the tension leave her shoulders. Then, her eyes landed on a photo of Byleth as a child, happily playing with Edelgard in the grounds of their estate.</span>
</p><p>'Forgive me, my sweet child. But hopefully, my decisions, questionable they may be, can finally help you get what you want the most.'</p><p>
  <span>With another mighty sigh, Rhea poured herself a glass of wine and drank as she tried to prepare herself for the days to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, some things y'all need to know:<br/>1. I somewhat pulled the names of Edelgard's siblings out of my ass.<br/>2. I named the mafia mooks after other Fire Emblem characters.<br/>3. Believe it or not, Fodlan takes place in Earth in this continuity.<br/>4. I wrote Rhea as a nice, no-nonsense grandma here because...well...I miss my nice no-nonsense grandma. I haven't seen her since this pandemic started TwT.</p><p>Anyways, that's that for this chapter. Move on the second one if you're intrigued enough to want to see how Edelgard and Byleth are and don't forget to leave a kudos or comment. You can also follow me on twitter @DauphinEcco. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which our lovebirds and their friends make their appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 15 years ago </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A year after their betrothal, 10 year old Byleth found herself in the Adrestian Mafia’s estate once again. She had arrived late last night, having asked (or more aptly, demanded) her grandmother and parents to allow her to pay Edelgard a visit before school went into full swing. Unfortunately, since she arrived so late, Edelgard was already asleep and she didn’t see her immediately as she liked. But that’s fine; El calls her sometimes and talks about how tiring her classes are. She needs her rest. Besides, she’s visited the estate so many times in the past year that she already knew her way around. It won’t be hard to find El when she wants to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And indeed, that’s exactly what she did the next morning. As soon as Byleth was awake, she freshened up and ate the breakfast that the servants of the Hresvelg family left in her room. Once she was done, she immediately left her room and wandered around, nodding in acknowledgement to any mafioso that passed her by. Under any other circumstances, her parents would’ve balked at their precious heiress wandering around another mafia family’s home like this. But thankfully, this wasn’t like any other circumstances; Byleth wasn’t a hostage and she knew it. So, she was free to go where she wished without supervision. But only within the estate’s grounds. Wouldn’t want her to get lost in Enbarr now, would they? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eventually, Byleth arrived at one of the manor’s numerous parlor rooms and there she saw Don Ionius talking with one of his sons, a young man with brown hair and green eyes dressed in a dark turtleneck and trousers. Ludwig, if she recalled correctly. Slowly, she raised her hand and she knocked on the doorway, catching the attention of the two men. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, Byleth, good morning. I trust you slept well and that your accommodations are suitable?” Ionius asked with a gentle smile on his face. Thankfully, Byleth remembered to be polite to the Don of the Adrestian Mafia. According to her mother, she is sometimes lacking when it comes to social etiquette. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. Thank you for your hospitality, Don Ionius. I was wondering if you can tell me where El is?” Byleth asked, still lingering by the doorway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I last saw her outside by the oak tree, Byleth. It is a Saturday, after all and El doesn’t like wasting a weekend indoors.” Ludwig responded with a gentle smile before taking a sip of his coffee. With a smile, she nodded in thanks before running off to search for her friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It didn’t take her long to find Edelgard the moment she stepped foot outdoors. From the landing of the stone staircase leading to the rear of the estate, she can see Edelgard curled up with a book by the roots of the oak tree. The same tree they played under when they first met last year. Immediately, she headed down and decided to make her approach. Before she could, however, Byleth spotted something from her peripheral vision. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A red carnation. She remembered how El said they were her favorite flowers. And Alois and Catherine told her that she should give Edelgard a flower for her next visit. She looked up once more and saw that Edelgard was still occupied with her book. Good. Byleth didn’t want her to see what she was about to do. She approached the bush where the flowers grew and luckily for her, there was a pair of garden clippers left by the bush. Byleth took it and snipped one bloom from the bush before tucking it in her coat’s pocket. Finally, she made her way to Edelgard and kneeled next to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hi, El.” She greeted her. Edelgard jerked from her book immediately and turned to face her, her expression turning into one of joy in a split second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Byleth!” Edelgard excitedly exclaimed before she threw her arms around the taller girl. As soon as she did, Byleth wrapped her arms around her smaller frame, a smile steadily creeping up her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I missed you! I can’t believe you’re here! When did you arrive? I’m so glad you’re here!” Edelgard asked as they separated. Despite their separation, she was bouncing in excitement from where she kneeled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I got here last night. I wanted to visit before the middle of the school year.” Byleth said with a smile. “And yeah, I’m glad I’m here too. I missed you, El. It’s no fun without you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Honestly, Byleth’s loneliness isn’t a surprise to Edelgard. Byleth had told her that she doesn’t have many friends. Granted, while Seteth’s daughter, Flayn, lived with them, it wasn’t enough to keep her loneliness at bay. And only one of her grandmother’s capos had children and he kept his daughter out of his line of work as much as he could. That meant that unlike Edelgard, who had friends in her family capo’s heirs, Byleth was basically alone in their estate in Garreg Mach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t be sad, Byleth. You’re here now. And you can always call me when you’re back home.” Edelgard said as she gently took her hand. Then, she led Byleth to sit next to her and she brought her book in her lap once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What are you reading?” Byleth asked in curiosity. Edelgard smiled at her and answered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m reading Dune. It’s a sci-fi novel about a young duke who liberates a desert planet and its people from an evil baron and the Emperor. Sophia recommended it to me. She says it's her favorite book.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Byleth nodded in understanding. Edelgard’s sixth older sibling, Sophia, was a huge sci-fi fan. So, Byleth wasn’t surprised to hear that she’s read such a novel. What was surprising was that Edelgard was reading it; it seems too thick and too complicated for a seven year old, after all. But she’s not gonna stop her. She knew El could read and understand this; she’s smarter than most girls, after all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you read it to me?” Byleth requested. She liked it when El read to her. Her voice was nice to listen to. So, she was delighted when Edelgard nodded. The younger girl moved closer to her and she leaned her head on Byleth’s shoulder as she began to read. Byleth listened intently to the story of young lord Paul Atreides as he and his family left their lush homeworld of Caladan for the arid desert planet of Arrakis due to the orders of their Emperor. Come to think of it, she could’ve sworn she’s seen Alois and her father watch a movie about this. As she continued to listen, Byleth grabbed the red carnation from her pocket and tucked it on Edelgard’s left ear. She paused and gave her a smile of gratitude before continuing to read. Eventually, however, Byleth noticed that Edelgard’s eyes were drooping and her words were beginning to slur. Oh, she was sleepy. Gently, she took the book from her grasp and she let Edelgard slump on her shoulder so she could nap. Paul Atreides can wait. Right now, El needed to rest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sleep, El. It’s alright. You can read to me later.” Byleth said as she held her little hand on her own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mmkay...I’m glad you’re here, Byleth.” Edelgard murmured with a sleepy smile. “I can’t wait to marry you when we grow up.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At her words, Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle before she spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Me too, El.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> 15 years later </em>
</p><p>The city of Remire wasn’t a place that one would consider a stomping grounds for the mafia. In fact, most foreign visitors or people who are really ignorant of the mafia would think that it was the one place in Fodlan that isn’t controlled by the four families. That said, imagine their surprise when they find out that Remire City was actually controlled by the Seiros Mafia. However, unlike most mafia territories, Remire City was a bit of the odd one out; in fact, most of the Seiros Mafia’s legal ventures are centered here. A school, a restaurant, a hospital, etc. Of course, that didn’t mean they didn’t have legal ventures in their other territories, it’s just that Remire had more than the others did. </p><p>Rumor has it, the reason for this is because the city was close to the heart of Donna Rhea’s daughter, Sitri, as she and her husband raised their daughter there for the first few years of her life. After spending most of her life in Garreg Mach, it was the first place that accepted them and treated them like they were a normal family despite knowing who they were. It was a breath of fresh air for them. And so Sitri was determined to give back to its community as much as she could, leading to the prosperity of the averagely sized city under the Seiros Mafia.</p><p>While Remire City has always been important to the family since they received it as a territory, it was also a city that they really didn’t feel the need to check into. After all, the people were beholden to them as the city’s benefactor and as such, the citizens were willing to do whatever the family asked, knowing that they were well protected. Recently, however, that all changed; almost every month now, a soldato or capo from the Seiros Mafia would come to Remire City to check on its status. However, the city itself was a second priority for these made men; instead, their priority was a single person. Someone who held the family’s future in their hands.</p><p>And that person was none other than Donna Rhea’s granddaughter, Byleth.</p><p>“Ugh...my head…” Byleth groaned out as she rose from her bed in a rather modern apartment in the middle of Remire City. She let out an exhausted sigh as she looked around. Judging from one of the sun streaming into the window, it was already daytime. Not early morning but also not midday just yet. The apartment was quiet as it has been since she moved here three years ago. In fact, it was rare for the apartment to be noisy during the day. Whenever there was noise around the apartment, it would only happen at night or early morning. But no. Today, it was a quiet morning. And right now, that was fine with her. Slowly, so her head doesn’t ache from any sudden movements, she turned her head, her eyes softening as they landed on a picture on her nightstand.</p><p>“Good morning, El.” Byleth greeted the photo with a small smile. In the photo, Edelgard was smiling as she sat by the roots of the old oak tree they first played in. Eventually, however, the smile turned into a sad one. Byleth remembered that the photo wasn’t one taken by her. Rather, it was a gift from Claude, who somehow managed to take a photo of Edelgard without letting her know of what he intended to do with it. In actuality, Byleth hasn’t seen Edelgard in seven years now, much as she wanted to. Reluctantly, she got out of bed and marched out of her room and into the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As she did, she browsed her collection of movies. It didn’t take her long to decide on what to see. Luckily, the kitchen is well within sight of the TV.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Lynch.” She muttered as she prompted her TV to start playing Dune. The movie continued to drone on as she cooked and ate and after maybe an hour of lounging on her ass and browsing her phone while watching the movie, she heard a knock on her door.</p><p>“Who is it?” She called out, not really in the mood to entertain anyone.</p><p>“It’s a-me, Claudio!” A familiar voice exclaimed as he entered her home. With a smile and a roll of her eyes, Byleth turned her head and saw Claude von Riegan approaching her with a bundle of envelopes in his hands. He was wearing a nicely pressed grey suit that bore the Leicester Family’s crest. Ah, Claude; put together as always.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Byleth asked. Any normal person would’ve taken offense to the rude greeting. But this was Claude; like Edelgard, they’ve known each other since they were children. He has a tendency to let offending remarks roll off like water on a duck's back.</p><p>“Good morning to you too, Byleth.” He said in amusement before his eyes landed on her TV. “Good morning to you as well, shitty Dune movie with the shitty ending.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s an acquired taste. Don’t knock it just cause you don’t like it.” Byleth warned him as she playfully batted him with the pillow in her arms.</p><p>“I still stand by my words. The only thing that can be worse than Lynch's Dune is Jodorowsky's Dune. I'm glad that hot mess failed.” Claude said as he dropped the envelopes next to her plate on the coffee table.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“What? Can’t a guy visit his buddy every now and then? You wound me.” He said as he pretended to nurse a gunshot wound in his chest before falling to sit next to her on the couch.</p><p>“Yes, but you don’t usually do it without any ulterior motive.” She responded. Finally, he held his hands out in surrender.</p><p>“Fine, fine. I was up in Teutates with the gang and I figured I’d pay you a visit while they headed back ahead of me. Although, I shouldn’t have let Hilda know; now she wants me to get 3 boxes of that expensive chocolate brand that Marianne loves but could only get here in Remire City.”</p><p>“Ah, playing errand boy for the happy couple, I see. It's worth it though. Stahl's Specialty Chocolates are one of the best brands out there and they're definitely worth the high price tag.” Byleth said with a small smile as she took a sip of water. “Speaking of which, I’m still impressed with how you got Senator Edmund to let them marry. I thought that old goat was never gonna budge.”</p><p>“Ah, you know. A little blackmail every now and then never hurt no one.” Claude said as he stood and walked up to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. Byleth for her part shook her head in amusement as she remembered the events that unfolded.</p><p>A year ago, Claude’s best friend and partner-in-crime, Hilda, proposed to her girlfriend, Marianne, the daughter of Leicester’s Senator Edmund. Unfortunately for them, despite having allowed them to date, Senator Edmund, ambitious man that he was, wasn’t willing to let his precious daughter be whisked away by a high ranking member of the mafia. He had groomed her to follow his political footsteps after all and as a father and a senator, he feared that that sweet Marianne would become a puppet of the family and undermine his ambitions. It was an unfounded fear, really: Hilda was utterly devoted to Marianne and would ensure that she didn’t have to be involved in anything unsavory unless Marianne herself wished to be involved. Marianne, for her part, loved Hilda and was willing to help her wherever she can. But the not-so good Senator put his foot down and forbade the two from seeing one another. At first, things seemed hopeless. But luckily, they had Claude on their side.</p><p>So, with a little information digging here courtesy of their neutral connections and a few bribes to the right people there, Claude had enough dirt on Senator Edmund to “convince” him to see the error of his ways. And the two lovebirds were married two moons later just as they wanted. Byleth could still remember how beautiful the wedding was. Hilda herself went all out by creating the rings on her own. She might be in the mafia and one of the Leicester Family’s best fighters but she still had a hobby of making accessories whenever she had free time, which she had an abundance of, seeing as how this was Hilda and Hilda can dupe almost anyone into doing her mafia obligations for her.</p><p>“You know...if you ask nicely, I can do the same for you.” Claude said as he approached her once more, beer bottle in one hand and a piece of bacon in the other. “I can dig up some dirt on Ionius and Wilhelm. Give Constance and Yuri a call to see if they have any other info. “Convince” them to let you get back together with Edelgard.”</p><p>At those words, Byleth couldn’t help but scoff. It’s been seven long years since her engagement to Edelgard was broken and everyday since, she wanted that to NOT be the case. Honestly, she’s been trying to get in touch with Edelgard again but any attempts were always rebuffed by Edelgard herself or her father and siblings. She was desperate if she were to be honest.</p><p>But not desperate enough to resort to dirty tactics. She might be a mafia heiress but she didn’t want to stoop as low as blackmail to get Edelgard back. If anything, that would only make Edelgard hate her more.</p><p>“I appreciate the offer, Claude but...if I’m to gain her affections back, I’d like to do it honestly.” She responded as she turned her eyes back to the TV.</p><p>“Byleth, come on. How long have you been doing this? Your grandmother and parents tried to get them to reconsider for three years. And ever since you graduated University and broke away from them to move out here four years ago, you’ve been sending them letters of intent almost every month. Each time, they rejected you.”</p><p>“What’s your point?” Byleth asked as she grabbed the stack of envelopes on her coffee table and set them on her lap. She figured she might as well let Claude finish his piece or she’d never hear the end of it.</p><p>“My point is...maybe it’s time to consider a new tactic.” Claude responded. When Byleth remained silent and simply kept looking through her phone, he sighed and spoke once more. “Although, I can’t really blame them for the repeated rejections. You did-”</p><p>“Don’t.” Byleth sharply said as she abruptly smacked his shoulder with the stack of envelopes. “Don’t even finish that sentence.”</p><p>Much to his credit, Claude didn’t. Instead, he said something else entirely.</p><p>“You know...not talking about it isn’t going to make what you did magically disappear. Neither will hiding away out here.” He stated, voice uncharacteristically serious for once. “In their eyes, you haven’t paid for what you’ve done just yet.”</p><p>Once again, Byleth scoffed and she finally started thumbing through envelopes in her lap.</p><p>“They can think that. I think I’ve paid enough for my mistakes.” She spoke up. “Seven years without ever getting to see her in person was torture enough. Seteth tells me she doesn’t even come home to their estate anymore. And yeah, I could just pop by her place in the city but…I don’t want to upset her anymore than I already have.”</p><p>Surprisingly enough, Claude merely stayed quiet. No biting retort or sarcastic remark could be heard from him. Instead, he merely gave her a comforting pat on her knee, with nothing but the sounds coming from the movie surrounding them.</p><p>“Oh…” Byleth said as her eyes landed on a specific envelope. A black envelope with a wax seal of a double-headed eagle, to be exact. How could she not have noticed earlier?</p><p>“What?” Claude asked. Then, his eyes landed on the envelope and it was enough of an answer for him. “What does it say?”</p><p>With a shrug, Byleth broke the wax seal and with shaky hands, Byleth brought out the paper and unfolded it. Once her eyes landed on the words written in it, she couldn’t help but let an ungodly amount of rage course through her.</p><p>
  <em> “Dear Ms. Eisner, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’ve danced this dance before and honestly, I’m running out of creative ways to say this. So, I’ll refrain from beating around the bush and say no more than what I need to say: no, you may not court my sister, Edelgard, once again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regards, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wilhelm von Hresvelg” </em>
</p><p>So, that was it? After she had poured her heart out in a letter for the nth time, all Wilhelm had to give was a rejection and say that she couldn’t court Edelgard again. Not even a consideration? If she didn’t know any better, he was saying that she was no longer worth their time.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Byleth.” Claude said as he gave a gentle pat on her shoulder, losing the mischievous tone once more. Byleth, on the other hand, couldn’t bring herself to say a word. Instead, she took a deep breath and set the letter down on the coffee table.</p><p>“I can’t give up. I won’t give up.” Was all Byleth said after a tense moment of silence. Claude could only let out a pained grimace as he closed his eyes. Honestly, Byleth worried him; this was more than a simple case of falling head over heels for a woman.</p><p>At this point, it was an obsession. One that he didn’t know if he should take away from her at all.</p><p>“Byleth...at some point, you’re either going to have to think of a different method to catch their attention or you’re going to have to let this obsession go and move on.” He flat out stated, earning a glare from her in the process. He should’ve expected that. With a sigh, he raised his hands in surrender.</p><p>“I can’t tell you what to do. I’m not telling you what to do. It’s something that you’ll have to decide for yourself. I just hope you make the right decision. For you and her.” Claude said as he stood up and rounded the couch so he was standing behind her. Once again, he gently laid a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. “I have to run. My flight back to Leicester is in three hours. Do keep in touch, yeah. We’re only one call away.”</p><p>“I will...thank you, Claude.” Byleth said. With a pat on her shoulder, Claude walked away and left her apartment, leaving her to her lonesome once more. With a sigh, Byleth stood and turned the TV off, no longer in the mood to finish the movie, before depositing her dishes to the counter. Then she walked to one corner of the apartment where a punching bag was located. </p><p>For a moment, she just stood there and sized up the bag, giving it small but strong taps that got it to sway. Gradually, however, the taps gained strength and speed and eventually, Byleth was punching and kicking the bag as ferociously as she could, imagining that it was Wilhelm’s stupid face that she was hitting. Before Byleth knew it, she was screaming in anger as she continued her assault, alternating between quick jabs, strong hooks, and speedy kicks. She screamed and punched and kicked until she had exhausted herself to the point that she had to lean against the bag just to stay upright. It was only then did Byleth realize that tears were streaming down her face. For a moment, she just stood there with her forehead pressed to the cool leather of the punching bag and contemplated.</p><p>As she stood there, she couldn’t help but wonder how many times would they reject her before they decided that enough was enough? How many times would they say no before they realize that her intentions were sincere?</p><p>But most importantly, how many times would she have to be punished before they realized that she was sorry?</p><p>xxx</p><p>That night, Byleth went to the only place that could partially grant her some solace from her own thoughts: a bar that she not only frequented but also one that she owned. Well, technically, it was her grandmother’s but since no one was available to run it, Rhea had this brilliant idea of giving it to her instead. It was a good place to get away from everything; she’d be too busy to think of other things that aren't the bar’s accounting or inventory. Sometimes, the odd rich customer would ask to meet and drink with her so they could gush about how much they love the ambiance and service. And sometimes, she’d walk up to a customer to see if they’re satisfied with their service. Who’d have thought that the business degree Rhea made her go to college for was good for something after all?</p><p>But tonight, there would be none of that. Tonight, she wouldn’t be Byleth Eisner, heiress of the Seiros Mafia and owner of the White Dragon Bar. Tonight, she would just be Byleth Eisner, a lady in a nice suit trying to drink her sorrows away.</p><p>“Gregor, another one.” She told the bartender. Immediately, he poured whiskey on her glass and she didn’t hesitate to down it as soon as he was done. As soon as she set the glass down, the bartender refilled it and she downed it once more. She set the glasses down and took a moment to rub her temples as she sighed in frustration. </p><p>Stupid Wilhelm and his stupid rejections. Who the hell does he think he is? In fact, she was willing to pay good money that Edelgard didn't even know about the letters. Which means that she wasn't being consulted about her thoughts regarding Byleth's suits. Byleth held out hope that maybe after seven years, Edelgard had changed her mind and was willing to try again. But they wouldn't know if they never ask Edelgard now, would they? Realizing that her mind was careening toward thoughts of Edelgard once more, she waved at Gregor to fill her glass once more. This time, however, she didn't drink immediately. Instead, Byleth merely swirled her glass as she mindlessly watched the basketball game on the bar’s TV. Her mind gradually drifted to nowhere. So much so that she didn’t notice someone approaching her.</p><p>“Hi...can I buy you a drink?” The person said as they slid on the chair next to her. The voice knocked Byleth out of her stupor and she turned her head. Next to her sat a beautiful blue-eyed brunette lady. She had a dainty face, plump lips, and she wore a dress that was a bit too short for Byleth’s tastes. If Byleth was gonna be honest, if it weren’t for the eyes and the ways she dresses, she kinda reminded her of Edelgard. Realizing that the lady was waiting on her to respond, Byleth shook her head once more.</p><p>“Uh...sorry. I’m not supposed to let customers buy me drinks.” She said in a wary tone. Much to her surprise, however, the lady wasn’t disappointed and instead, she smiled.</p><p>“Aww...did your dad tell you not to take drinks from strangers?” She asked in a good natured manner. This time, Byleth couldn’t help but smile as well.</p><p>“No...well, yes, he did tell me not to. But it’s not that. It’s the bar’s employee policy.” She responded before she took a sip of her whiskey.</p><p>“You work here? Odd choice to spend your downtime in, isn’t it?” The woman stated. Once more, Byleth smiled.</p><p>“Technically. But I’m actually the owner.” She answered. Clearly, that impressed the lady she was talking to, as her eyebrows raised and her smile evolved into a full blown grin. Before she could talk, however, Byleth spoke up.</p><p>“Well, seeing as you came here to buy me a drink but can’t, I figure I shouldn’t let you walk away empty handed. How about I buy you a drink, instead?”</p><p>The lady’s grin got wider as she nodded and Byleth asked the bartender to pour the lady a glass of wine. The rest of the night was a blur for Byleth; they talked, they drank, they criticized the basketball game playing on the TV, and they drank some more. Eventually, the night dragged on and it was time for her companion to go.</p><p>“Well, this was fun, Miss Eisner but...I have to get going.” She said as she got up from the chair. However, she swayed the moment her feet touched the ground and Byleth, as drunk as she was, didn’t hesitate to come to her rescue and help her stand straight.</p><p>“Whoa...easy there. Wouldn’t want you to fall. Let me walk you out." Byleth said as she handed the lady her coat.</p><p>"Ooh, why thank you, kind sir." She teasingly said as they exited the bar. They stood a few ways away from the door and the lady turned to Byleth with a small, shy smile. Before she could ask her what was wrong, the woman leaned up and pressed her lips to hers. Byleth was stunned but eventually, she returned the kiss. When the need for air came, they separated and the woman spoke. </p><p>"Sooo...my place is only a few blocks from here...would you like to come with me?" She asked. In a daze, Byleth nodded and hand in hand, they began to walk. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the woman's apartment and as soon as they got to the door, she took her face in her hands and pulled Byleth in for a ferocious kiss as she led them into her home and eventually, her bedroom.</p><p>They stopped and separated for a moment once more. As they did, the woman took it as an opportunity to slowly strip her of her clothing as she pressed kisses on her neck.</p><p>This was wrong. Byleth knew that. They should stop. She knew she should stop. This isn't what she came here to do. She came to Remire to be a better person for El. To be someone worthy of her. She should stop and push her away. Leave and don't come back.</p><p>But she was so lonely. She wanted nothing more than to make the loneliness go away. But Byleth was no fool; she knew that only Edelgard could fill that hole in her heart and make the loneliness go away completely. But for some reason, fate had deemed that she can't have her. Not yet, at least.</p><p>So for now, she'll take what she can get and for a few hours, she'll pretend that the stranger in her arms was her beloved Edelgard, welcoming her back after being separated from her for a long time.</p><hr/><p>In Garreg Mach, Rhea was busy handling some last minute preparations for the journey to Enbarr. Not long after Seteth had sent word to Ionius that she would like to discuss the Gronder Incident in a civil manner, he responded that he would like the same. Naturally, the neutral grounds he chose was a quaint yet high end restaurant in Enbarr. Protected by the Adrestian Mafia but a neutral site all the same. Just as she signed off on an important document that had to be handed off to the right people before she left, someone knocked on her door.</p><p>“Come in.” Rhea said, not looking up from her desk and instead moving onto the next document. Why in the bloody hell did she have this many papers to handle out of nowhere?</p><p>“Excuse me, Donna Rhea?” A gruff voice called for her. Immediately, Rhea looked up and saw Catherine standing behind the barely opened door.</p><p>“Yes, Catherine, what is it?” Rhea asked in a gentle tone. Immediately, Catherine spoke up.</p><p>“Sylvain Jose Gautier of the Faerghus Mafia is here to see you, Donna Rhea. Should I let him in?” She asked, her voice uncharacteristically nervous. It wasn’t a surprise; Rhea does have a bone to pick with the boy, after all. Goddess knows how she’ll react to actually seeing his face.</p><p>“Send him in.” Rhea said with a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. With a nod, Catherine opened the door wider and entered with a handsome red-haired boy in a maroon suit following after her. Were it not for the sigil of the Faerghus Mafia on his sleeve, it would be easy to mistake him as a member of the Adrestian Mafia instead. He stood before her and gave a small bow of his head.</p><p>“Donna Rhea. Your beauty grows more and more apparent every single day.” He said with a pleasant tone and a charming smile. Catherine, who was standing by the door, couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the flirtatious remark.</p><p>“Thank you for the compliment, Sylvain. But do spare me the flirtatious remarks.” Rhea said in a barely calm tone. “Why have you come?”</p><p>With a small smile, Sylvain held his hands up in surrender as he spoke.</p><p>“I ask for calm, Donna Rhea. I come in peace. I would just like to ask what you intend to do about the Gronder Incident.”</p><p>Now, that got Rhea to raise an eyebrow. Now why would the heir of a Faerghus Capo be interested in what they intend to do?</p><p>“Gathering information for your Don, I take it? Or for his son?” She asked, suspicion laced in her tone. With a chuckle, Sylvain shook his head as he sat on one of the two armchairs in front of Rhea’s desk. He was awfully complacent for someone who just walked into a den of lions knowing he had sinned against them.</p><p>“I’m afraid not. My interest is of the...personal sort.” He admitted. “So...you mind sharing?”</p><p>For a moment, Rhea thought about it. On one hand, Sylvain could be lying that his interest in their plans was personal. But then again, if Lambert wanted information, he would’ve sent spies or his consigliere instead. Hell, maybe even the Galatea girl. Not a flirtatious playboy like Sylvain Jose Gautier. While she had no doubts about his intelligence, she’s always heard that he was more suited to combat instead of gathering information. Plus, it’s not like an all out war between the Seiros and Adrestian Mafias would benefit them in any way. Such a route would force Lambert to choose a side; something he would no doubt like to avoid as much as possible. So, reluctantly, she spoke.</p><p>“We intend to meet with the Adrestians in Enbarr. With offers that they hopefully cannot refuse.” She admitted. As soon as she said that, Sylvain’s pleasant smile gradually turned into a serious expression. Ah...there it was...the true face beneath that jovial playboy mask he often donned.</p><p>“I...assume one of these offers is a marriage arrangement. Between Byleth and one of Don Ionius’ children?” He asked. Rhea merely nodded in response as she took another sip of wine from the glass on her desk. For a moment, Sylvain remained silent, as if he was contemplating your next words. Finally, he spoke.</p><p>“Somehow, I saw that coming.” He said, the pleasant smile slowly returning to his face. “Donna Rhea, I’m afraid I must ask that you take me with you to meet Don Ionius.”</p><p>Now, that surprised Rhea. And judging from her widened eyes, Catherine was equally surprised by his words as well.</p><p>“Why should I? I have no interest in babysitting soldatos that aren’t my own. Much less the heir of one of Lambert’s capos who, might I add, was partially responsible for the unravelling of plans that Ionius and I spent years making.” She coldy stated.</p><p>"Plans within plans within plans, Donna. You'll need me if you want them to agree. I'm certain you know that Byleth won't accept anyone else as her betrothed other than Edelgard. But I'm also certain that Ionius and her siblings will say "no" faster than you can shoot a bullet. I have a way to get around that. Well, sorta. It's not exactly foolproof. They may still say no, after all." He explained as he leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"What do you suggest? How do you intend to go about your plan?" Rhea asked him. It was clear that she was having a hard time believing it and honestly, Sylvain couldn't blame her.</p><p>"You take me with you to Enbarr. And I vouch for Byleth's character. Butter them up and hopefully, get Ionius to agree." He responded. Rhea remained in a contemplative silence, wondering if she should give this harebrained scheme a chance. As if reading her mind, Sylvain spoke.</p><p>"Look, I know the plan sounds ridiculous. Stupid. Harebrained even. But you know how tough a nut Ionius, and especially Wilhelm, can be. You need all the help you can get. Not just for your family's sake. But Byleth's as well. I'm sure you've seen how tortured she is by being separated from Edelgard. Why not do whatever tactic you can to grant her this small mercy?"</p><p>Loathe as Rhea was to admit it, the Gautier boy had a point. Ionius can be a hard man to convince, especially when it comes to the welfare of his children. They were going to need all the help they could get. And if that help was gonna come in the form of the Faerghus Mafia's resident flirt, she supposed she should still take it. Finally, she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on her palm as she rubbed it to calm herself.</p><p>"We leave for Enbarr in two days. I expect you to meet us here at 5am sharp." She answered. With a grin, Sylvain nodded and stood.</p><p>"Well, can't say it wasn't a pleasure talking to you, Donna Rhea. Thank you for allowing me to help. But for now, I must bid you adieu. See you in two days." He said as he gave her a small bow once more. Sylvain turned and was about to exit the door when…</p><p>"Why help us? Help Byleth? And so out of nowhere too. Why is that?" Rhea called after him. Sylvain halted in his tracks by the doorway next to Catherine and spoke.</p><p>"Like you said, I'm partially responsible. It's only fair that I try to right this wrong, however late it may be." He answered, a tinge of sadness in his tone. "Besides...Byleth is my friend. I don't want to see her suffer any longer than she already has. Good day, Donna Rhea. Catherine."</p><p>Having said his piece, Sylvain exited Rhea's office, closing the door behind him as he went and leaving the two women by their lonesome.</p><p>"Is it wise? To take him with us, I mean." Catherine asked Rhea. Rhea, for her part, merely grabbed another document that needed her signature, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Like he said, Catherine…" She spoke as she signed the document with a flourish. "We're gonna need all the help we can get."</p><hr/><p>Back in Remire City, Byleth slowly walked the hallways of her apartment building as she nursed her throbbing head. The night prior she had to stay in the bar’s back office because she was so drunk off her ass that Gregor couldn’t send her home on her own in good conscience. So, it was only this morning that she was making her way back to her own place. Finally, she arrived by her door and she fished her keys from her pocket, only to realize that it was somewhat ajar. Slowly, she put it back in her pocket and quietly entered her home. Then, she approached the table in her hallway, opening the drawer attached to it. Immediately, she grabbed the pistol that lay within and held it up, more than ready to shoot whoever it was who dared invade her home. She was steadily approaching the kitchen and after a moment’s pause, Byleth rounded the corner, gun pointed to take on any potential threats.</p><p>What she found was entirely different.</p><p>Instead of a burglar or assassin, she found an entire breakfast spread laid out on her table and her fridge open. Just before she could say anything, however, a head popped out from her fridge and once again, she was surprised.</p><p>Because the fridge pilferer (and also the person likely responsible for the food on her table) was none other than her mother, Sitri.</p><p>“Oh, good morning, darling!” Sitri greeted her as she closed the fridge, carton of milk in hand.</p><p>“Mom?” She asked, disbelief clear in her tone.</p><p>“Yes, it’s me. Your darling mother. You know, the one you haven’t talked to in person for the past three years?” Sitri stated in a teasing manner as she washed her hands and put the final touches on the breakfast spread. “Judging from your looks, it seems you had a rough night. Have you eaten breakfast?”</p><p>“No...uh...mom, not that I’m not glad to see you but what exactly are you doing here?” Byleth asked as she put the gun down on the ledge next to the doorway. Instead of answering her, however, Sitri ignored her and looked behind Byleth.</p><p>“Ah, Shamir! I see you’re back! Come, sit, have breakfast with Byleth and I.” She jubilantly stated. Immediately, Byleth turned her head and sure enough, Shamir was standing behind her.</p><p>“Losing your touch, I see. I suppose we should fix that one of these days. It would do us no favors if the future Donna can’t be aware of her surroundings.” The stoic woman said as she slipped past Byleth and sat at the table.</p><p>“What? Wait, just...someone explain to me what is going on.” Byleth demanded as she finally approached the table. This time, however, it seems Sitri finally caved in.</p><p>“I’ll tell you.” She said in a serious manner as she set a plate of food for Byleth. “But first, you better sit your butt down on that chair across from me and eat what I made for you, young lady. I swear I work hard on this spread for you and this is the thanks I get? Break your mama’s heart now, why don’t you? If your grandmother could see you right now, she would-”</p><p>“Okay, okay, calm down. Geez…I’ll eat.” Byleth said with her hands raised in surrender. As promised, she sat and dug into the omelette Sitri made for her. To her delight, it was still as tasty as ever. However, much as she missed her mother’s cooking, she couldn’t let it distract her from her goal.</p><p>“So...not to make it sound like I’m not happy but...why are you two here?” Byleth asked once more before taking a sip of her coffee. Shamir and her mother shared a look for a moment and finally, the former spoke.</p><p>“I trust you’ve heard of the Gronder Incident?” She asked, still stoic as ever.</p><p>“Of course.” She said with a sigh. How could she not? It was in every news station and was still being talked about today. Two Adrestian soldatos dead in Seiros territory and one critically wounded, likely crippled if he pulls through, with the perps being soldatos of the Seiros Mafia. Still, she didn’t know what that had to do with her; she broke away from the family, after all.</p><p>“Your grandmother intends to make peace with Don Ionius before war could break out.” Shamir answered. For a moment, Byleth refused to say anything. Then, she took a deep breath to compose herself.</p><p>“What does that have to do with me then?” Byleth asked. This time, it was the two women’s turn to act all sheepish. Finally, her mother spoke with a stony look on her face. The kind that told Byleth immediately that whatever her mother requested of her, she would be in no position to refuse.</p><p>“Grandmother needs your help, Byleth. It’s time to come home.”</p><hr/><p>As preparations for the meet between the Adrestian and Seiros Mafia were underway, the heirs of the Adrestian capos were hardly aware of what was about to go down. While they were aware of what happened in Gronder City, any efforts of theirs to learn more about what the family intends to do about it has always been stymied by their parents. In fact, in an effort to keep them away, they were sent on vacation to the family’s villa in Fodlan’s Fangs. As disappointed as they were with being kept in the dark for the first time, it also made it clear to them that whatever would happen, they weren’t meant to know about it now.</p><p>And so, that’s how Edelgard found herself in the beach front deck of the summer villa, watching her friends play on the beach on a sunny day. Petra was surfing on her board, Ferdinand and Caspar were having a swimming contest, Linhardt seemed to be sleeping under a beach umbrella, and Bernadetta was making a surprisingly intricate sandcastle with the aid of Hubert and Lysithea. She herself never had any affinity for the ocean to begin with so she remained by the deck with a sketchpad on hand, waiting for the sun to set so she could start sketching. It’s not like she didn’t know how to swim...it’s just...swimming in the ocean brought certain memories with them. Specifically, memories of a certain person.</p><p>“Edie?” A voice called out to her. Immediately, she looked up and blushed when she saw Dorothea standing there in a flattering purple two piece and a maroon shawl with sunglasses perched on top of her head.</p><p>“He-Hello, Dorothea.” She said, cursing herself on the inside as she stuttered. Dorothea was a beautiful woman and despite the fact that they basically grew up together (she is the adopted daughter of the family’s chief physician, after all), she still managed to fluster Edelgard whenever she showed too much skin. Honestly, she should’ve been used to it by now. And yet her face always betrayed her in these instances.</p><p>“Why are you sitting here instead of having fun with the others?” Dorothea asked as she sat next to Edelgard on the bench.</p><p>“Ah...you know the ocean and I don’t have a good relationship.” Edelgard said with a small smile as she thumbed through her sketchpad, looking through her previous sketches. Much to her surprise, however, Dorothea merely let out a chuckle.</p><p>“You know, you may be able to pull the wool over the others’ eyes...but you can’t fool me. I know you too well for that. But I’ll let it go...for now.” She stated before nodding her head towards the beach. “Lysithea seems to be fitting in well.”</p><p>Immediately, Edelgard looked up and indeed, Lysithea was fitting in well with their close knit group. In fact, as of the moment, she was seated on top of an inflatable ring as Caspar pushed her around the water. Much to her consternation, a sufficiently sized wave that Petra was surfing on made it to them, knocking Lysithea off her floatie. Luckily, it remained nearby and she managed to grab it to swim to shore.</p><p>“Isn’t it a shame that she lives in Leicester? She seems at home here.” Dorothea stated. Honestly, it was sheer coincidence that they ran into Lysithea here. Apparently, she was on vacation in Fodlan’s Fangs with her parents. Today, they let her join them for a day out on the beach.</p><p>“Yeah, it is. Father would love to make an ally out of Senator Ordelia. And Lysithea is fun to be around.” Edelgard said. Then, she unintentionally sighed once more when she remembered how a certain person would’ve loved Lysithea’s spirit.</p><p>“You’re thinking about her, aren’t you?” Dorothea asked, snapping Edelgard out of her stupor. “I can see it, Edie. You’re lonely. So, you think about her. Have you been in contact recently?”</p><p>Knowing that Dorothea wasn’t going to let this go until she answered, Edelgard merely shook her head as she continued to look out into the horizon.</p><p>“Have you been in contact with her parents though?” Dorothea asked this time. This time, a fond smile crept up to Edelgard’s face.</p><p>“Yeah. Sitri sent me a batch of her specialty saghert and cream recently.” She responded. “It was delicious as always.”</p><p>“It’s nice that they remained in touch with you. After the...incident and all.” Her companion remarked as she moved closer. “But really, do you still think about her?”</p><p>Finally, Edeglard turned to Dorothea and she nodded.</p><p>“I can’t help it. It’s just one day I’m minding my own business and then...poof...she’s just there in my head again.” Edelgard explained. “I want nothing more than to be free of her. And yet…”</p><p>“It’s not going to be easy, Edie. You know that. You’ve been in love with her since you were children. It’s understandable if it takes a while.” Dorothea reminded her as she had so many times before. “Just...give it time. And one day, you’ll be free. You’ll see.”</p><p>“I just hope that time comes soon. I’d like to be able to look to the future once again instead of dwelling on...you know…” Edelgard said as she thumbed through her sketchpad. Dorothea couldn’t help but let out a sigh at her words. Damn that woman for hurting her best friend like this.</p><p>“It’ll come, Edie. Don’t worry.” She said before planting a kiss on her dear friend’s forehead. Then, she stood and spoke once more.</p><p>“Well, I ought to go to the others. Petra promised to teach me how to surf and I’d like to spend more time with my darling.” She said with a teasing smile. “Do come join us in a bit, Edie. A dip and a few games might help you take your mind off things.”</p><p>With that said, she descended from the deck’s staircase to walk to the beach, meeting Petra halfway through in a quick but passionate kiss. Honestly, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel somewhat envious of them; Despite the fact that Dorothea and Petra only got together two years ago, it was clear that they loved each other more than anything. In fact, anyone with a pair of eyes could see that they’ve been smitten with one another even before then.</p><p>Unlike Hubert and the others, whom she’s known since childhood, Edelgard only met Dorothea when they were 12 and the family physician, Manuela, took her into her care after being orphaned. When they were 16, Petra came into their lives after Edelgard’s father formed an alliance with the Brigidian Mafia headed by Petra’s grandfather and father. They had sent Petra to Enbarr not just to study in Fodlan and learn more about how things worked in the continent but to be the representative of the Brigidian Mafia’s interests as well. </p><p>When she arrived, not only was she scared, but Petra clearly resented her lot in life. It was understandable: not only was she in a foreign land with not a single familiar face but they have also thrust a huge responsibility upon a 13 year old’s shoulders. So suffice to say, Petra was a bit apprehensive of them all at first. But Dorothea...Dorothea didn’t give up on her. She treated Petra as kindly as she could and was always patient with her. It didn’t take long for Petra to fall in love with their friend but she only managed to pluck up the courage to confess two years ago. Needless to say, Dorothea felt the same and the two are happier than ever. They even have the blessings of Petra’s parents and grandfather.</p><p>But still, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel that pang of jealousy whenever she saw them together. Not because she had any romantic inclinations toward them, no. But rather because it reminded her of what she could’ve had.</p><p>‘Byleth...how could you have claimed to love me and do what you did? I know I should ask you that myself...but I don’t think I can ever face you again.’ She thought to herself as her eyes landed on a sketch of a certain woman. Even after seven years, she can still remember the exact detail of her face. Before she knew it, a single tear had fallen onto the paper and she hastily wiped it away. Before she can do anything else, however, something called for her attention.</p><p>“Hey! Edelgard! Come play with us!” Caspar’s boisterous voice shouted from afar. She looked up and laughed as she saw them having a chicken fight in the water. With a smile, she closed her sketchbook, set it down on the bench, walked into the beach to meet her friends.</p><p>Maybe Dorothea was right. Maybe someday, she will be free. But until then...she’ll spend this time with her friends to keep the bad thoughts from the past away.</p><p>Yeah...maybe she’ll do just that...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case y'all didn't notice, each chapter will start off with a flashback that will eventually lead to the reveal of the so-called "Incident". Also if you guys are a bit put off by the emotions Byleth and Edelgard are showing here, please keep in mind that this is an AU that, while is set in Fodlan, takes place on Earth and I'm trying to make them more...uh...normal than they were in-game, meaning no emotional constipation due to some mystical shenaniganary lol. </p><p>Anyways, that's it for now. Hopefully, I can get chapter three out faster than these two chapters took (this was meant to be posted during Byleth's birthday). Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment and you can follow me on twitter @DauphinEcco. If you have any questions about this AU, you may shoot me a question here or there.</p><p>Ciao!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reparations are made, advice is provided, Byleth gives an ultimatum, and Edelgard makes her decision.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! After nearly two months of posting the first two chapters, I am back with a new, long ass chapter for you guys. I know I said I'd try to get this out as soon as possible but clearly, things refuse to go the way I want them to and here we are. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I certainly had a blast writing it. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Unlike Enbarr and Garreg Mach, Faerghus was a place that Byleth would only describe as a frozen wasteland if she was asked to voice her honest thoughts. Don’t get her wrong; she thought Faerghus is a beautiful place but it’s just so damn cold at times. Sometimes, it can be too cold for her 15 year old body to handle. However, her well-being isn’t what she was worried about...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ahchoo!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was Edelgard’s.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you okay, El?” Byleth asked the twelve year old seated next to her in the car. Unlike Byleth, who was fine with a single layer of thick clothing, boots, and a jacket, Edelgard was bundled up in numerous layers of jackets, socks, and shirts. Hell, she was certain she was wearing thick leggings beneath those pants.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m fine, Byleth.” She answered as she blew her nose on a tissue paper. Byleth gave her a small smile and held her hand as she turned to the window once more. After a moment, however, the smile melted away. Truth be told, she would rather that she and Edelgard spend the winter break anywhere else but Faerghus. Somewhere where it snows but isn’t very cold or someplace where it doesn’t snow for the winter at all. But Edelgard’s mother lives in Faerghus now and she was eager that Edelgard meet her new stepbrother. Luckily, there was a meet between the four families that’s being held in Faerghus. Some party to foster good relations if Byleth remembered correctly. So, luckily, she gets to meet Edelgard’s new stepbrother as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, she can’t help but worry though. She doesn’t know what goes through Edelgard’s head; for all she knew, she could be seeing this stepson as the boy who stole her mother from her. In fact, she doesn’t even know what it was that caused Don Ionius and Miss Anselma’s divorce. El never told her and she knew not to push her when she doesn’t want to tell her something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re here.” Jeralt announced as the car came to a halt in front of a villa. Compared to the warm and luscious green environments of the Hresvelg Estate in Enbarr and the Seiros Estate in Garreg Mach, the Blaiddyd Estate in Fhirdiad was cold and far too imposing to look at. It was all stone and barely had any trees and flowers, which Byleth supposed was par for course for a place such as Faerghus. Reluctantly, they both got out of the car and Edelgard didn’t hesitate to approach Byleth and hold her hand for warmth. Immediately, she curled her fingers around hers and put it in her coat’s pocket.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you.” She murmured from beneath the scarf wrapped around her neck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Edelgard.” A familiar voice called for her. Both children turned their heads and saw Ionius exiting a car with Wilhelm, Margaret, the twins Paul and Frederick, and some of their capos in tow. Unfortunately, Edelgard’s other siblings fell victim to a cold one by one and as such, they were unable to accompany them as well, despite the fact that the invitation was extended to all the Hresvelg children and capo heirs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, dad?” Edelgard asked as Ionius kneeled in front of her. For a moment, Ionius remained silent as he adjusted her scarf and coat. Then, he sighed and spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“While we’re here, I want you to be on your best behavior, okay? I know how hard the divorce has been on you but...please put it away from your mind for now, yes?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A tinge of sadness overtook Edelgard’s eyes at the mention of her parents’ separation and immediately, Margaret walked up to her to wipe away the tears before they could fall.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Chin up, darling. At least you get to see your mother for a week, alright?” She gently told Edelgard as she tilted her head up. “Plus, Byleth will be by your side most of the time. So no need to be sad, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And be nice to your stepbrother when you meet him. He’ll surely be a good friend to you if you’re good to him, understand?” Wilhelm said with a small and encouraging smile on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.” Edelgard mumbled.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shall we meet them then?” Sitri asked as she patted Edelgard’s shoulder. Rhea and Seteth have been here for a few days to oversee preparations and Sitri knows how eager she is to see Byleth again. The woman absolutely adored her only grandchild. With a nod, Ionius and Jeralt led the way up the stone staircase of the Blaiddyd Mafia Family’s manor and two soldatos opened the large wooden doors for them immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well...they’re certainly stuck in the Medieval times.” Paul said, a remark that earned him a snicker from Frederick.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Paulie, Freddie, behave yourselves.” Margaret chided them as they walked into the large foyer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, sis.” Frederick answered as the heads of the descended down the stairs to greet them. Of course, there was Donna Rhea and Seteth of the Seiros Mafia to greet them. Followed by an elderly old man with a cane who they immediately realized is Don Oswald of the Leicester Mafia Family. Finally, a tall, blonde man with a moustache and a lovely brunette woman came down the stairs to greet them. Behind them trailed a young boy with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a navy blue suit. He looked quite nervous to be in the presence of such imposing figures.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don Ionius, Boss Jeralt. I welcome you and your retinue to my family’s home.” The tall, blonde man said with a gentle and friendly smile as he held out his hand. One that neither Ionius nor Jeralt hesitated in shaking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lambert. We thank you for holding the summit here in your lovely manor. We’re honored to be welcomed.” Ionius said with a smile. Then, the brunette woman approached them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ionius.” She tersely greeted him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anselma.” The Don of the Adrestian Family greeted back. Unlike Anselma, however, his tone held no coldness in it. “Or is it Patricia now? I hear you prefer to go by your middle name here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Either is fine, Ionius.” Anselma said with a small smile before turning to her former stepchildren. “Hello, Wilhelm, Margaret, Frederick, Paul.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Anselma.” Wilhelm politely greeted her, speaking for his brothers and sisters who gave smiles and nods of acknowledgement to the woman who helped raise them. They may not be her flesh and blood but Anselma cared for each of them all the same. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of Edelgard’s siblings like Wilhelm, Paul, Frederick, and Henry were orphaned by their mothers at some point. In fact, Wilhelm’s mother died when he was four due to illness while Paul and Frederick and Henry’s mothers died in childbirth. Some like Margaret, Ludwig, and Sophia divided their times between their biological mothers’ homes and the Hresvelg Estate with their father. And some like Johanna, Maximillian, and Emilia had mothers who wanted nothing to do with them and all but abandoned them at the Hresvelg Estate as soon as they were born. So it’s no surprise to everyone that Anselma’s stepchildren regarded her with such fondness despite the fact that her relationship with their father ended in what was said to be a rather brutal and ugly way; after all, not only is she a second mother to some but to most of them, she was the only mother they ever knew.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where is Edelgard?” Anselma asked her stepchildren. Reluctantly, Edelgard released Byleth’s hand and walked up to her mother. Overjoyed to see her daughter again, the older woman didn’t hesitate to embrace the only biological child she was blessed with.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my little girl. I missed you.” Anselma said, relief clear in her voice. As much as she wanted to take Edelgard with her after her divorce with Ionius, she couldn’t; her daughter had an important role to play in keeping the peace for the family, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetie, this is Don Lambert.” Anselma said as Lambert made his approach. Lambert gave her a friendly and gentle smile, one that Edelgard couldn’t return no matter how hard she tried. He didn’t seem to mind though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Edelgard. I’m your stepfather. I’m glad to finally meet you. Your mother talks about you and your siblings a lot.” He stated, his smile never leaving his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Don Lambert. I am pleased to meet you.” She nervously said, wanting nothing more than to return to Byleth’s side once again. However, she stood her ground; it would cast a poor impression on their family if she ran from Don Lambert. Luckily, her mother spoke up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Edelgard, there’s someone we would like you to meet.” Lambert said before he turned behind him and gestured for someone to come closer. Almost immediately, the boy that accompanied them approached and Lambert put his hands on the boy’s shoulders as he and Edelgard stood face to face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Edelgard, this is my son, Dimitri. Your stepbrother.” The Blaiddyd Family’s Don informed her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Edelgard.” Dimitri said with a nervous tone as he held his hand out. Slowly, she shook it and gave him a small smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, Dimitri. It’s nice to meet you.” She said. Then, she gestured for Byleth to approach. With Jeralt and Sitri’s permission, Byleth moved toward Edelgard’s side immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Byleth.” Edelgard introduced. “My...friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard wasn’t sure just how comfortable Byleth would be with her revealing their engagement. So, she kept their relationship vague. Much to her surprise, however, Byleth soothed her anxiety by speaking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m her fiancee. It’s nice to meet you, Dimitri.” Byleth stated as she held Edelgard’s other hand in her own in a possessive manner, her voice as guarded and emotionless as ever. In fact, her tone was so emotionless that it freaked Dimitri out; he was seemingly one word away from bursting to tears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to be scared of Byleth. She’s very friendly when you get to know her.” She said, trying to calm him down. The teal haired girl, on the other hand, merely nodded in agreement. The adults in the room couldn’t help but giggle at the display. Finally, Lambert spoke up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, now the adults must talk and the children should have fun while we’re at it.” He declared before turning to Dimitri. “Dima, why don’t you introduce Byleth and Edelgard to Sylvain and the others? You can play with them until sundown if you’d like.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But-” Edelgard began as she pointed to her mother, clearly wanting to speak to her more. Before she could fully protest, however, Frederick spoke up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re here for a week, El. You can speak to your mother later tonight, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That immediately eased some of the tension in the room. Honestly, they expected Edelgard to put up more of a fuss after not having seen her mother in so long but instead, she nodded in agreement and Dimitri took it as his chance to drag her and Byleth by the hand to the backyard. When they arrived, neither child was surprised to see that what must’ve once been a lush, green garden was now covered in a blanket of pure white snow. From above the balcony, they can see three children, a dark haired boy, a blonde girl, and a redheaded boy, having a snowball fight with one another. Before they could ask, however, Dimitri dragged them down the stairs once more and called for his friends.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guys! We have guests.” Dimitri said as they stepped into the snow covered ground once more. Immediately, the three stopped playing and approached.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Dimitri!” The red headed boy greeted with a handsome yet cocky smile on his face. “Who are these lovely ladies?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg.” Edelgard confidently greeted them as she held her hand out. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, my lady. I am Sylvain Jose Gautier.” The redhead said as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Unbeknownst to the other children, this didn’t sit well with Byleth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m Byleth Eisner.” Byleth said, shoving her hand out as she used the other one to quickly separate his hand from Edelgard’s. Despite his surprise, Sylvain took it with a charming smile as well. Before he could plant a kiss on her knuckles, however, Byleth quickly adjusted her hand to shake it and let go as soon as she could.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I suppose I should introduce you to the others.” Dimitri interjected before any of them could say anything. He approached the dark haired boy, who was standing a few inches shorter than him and gently pulled him from his hiding spot behind the blonde girl.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Felix Hugo Fraldarius. His dad is my dad’s consigliere. Say hi, Felix.” Dimitri encouraged him. The boy merely waved, however, before retreating to hide behind Sylvain’s back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry about him. He’s very shy when meeting new people.” The blonde said as she approached Byleth and Edelgard to hold her hand out. “I’m Ingrid Brandl Galatea. It’s nice to meet you both.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello.” They both said as they took her hand for a quick shake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So...what brings you ladies to Fhirdiad?” Sylvain asked as he shook the snow from his gloves.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The summit. My dad is Don Ionius. Byleth’s grandma is Donna Rhea.” Edelgard responded as her hand instinctively took Byleth’s once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, you’re Miss Patricia’s daughter. The elusive stepsister.” Sylvain said with a grin. “Well, it’s good that you’re finally here. All Dimitri can talk for these past few days is how excited he is to meet you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?” The brunette girl asked as she turned to Dimitri, who turned away with a blush almost immediately. She couldn’t help but giggle at the prospect of Dimitri being excited to meet her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, do you guys want to play?” Ingrid asked them. “We can restart our snowball fight if you’d like.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth turned to Edelgard immediately, brow raised in a silent question. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to go back inside and get warm but if Edelgard wanted to play then she would stay and play along. Then, Edelgard nodded and she received her answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll play with you. It can be three on three.” Byleth told them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! Okay, Dimitri, you spend some time with your new sister and her friend and I will take these two with me.” Sylvain declared as he took Ingrid and Felix to a different side of the backyard. The other three, on the other hand, hid behind the stone staircase to assemble some snowballs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After what must have been a good five minutes, both teams managed to assemble a decent pile of snow and Sylvain called out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You guys ready?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes!” Edelgard answered. Unbeknownst to Sylvain, Byleth managed to cook up a strategy that can help them take down the other team.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“3...2...1...ATTACK!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as Byleth expected, Ingrid, Felix, and Sylvain popped out all at once in search of them, clearly expecting them to pop out and attack as well.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you guys?” Ingrid called out. At that moment, Byleth signalled for them to attack and they did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“For the glory of the Adrestian Mafia!” Edelgard yelled out as she threw her snowball, hitting Felix smack dab in the face. Dimitri and Byleth followed her lead, pelting the three with nearly every single one of their snowballs, not even giving them the chance to throw one back. Eventually, they ran out of snowballs and the three other players were lying on the snow covered ground.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well...that sucked…” Ingrid noted as she sat up from the ground. Eventually, Felix and Sylvain did the same, albeit Felix was shaking from the cold.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, that was fun.” Sylvain said as he stood and helped both Ingrid and Felix. “Do you guys want to play more?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This time, they all shook their heads. It was getting too cold now and the snow was beginning to pick up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t we show Edelgard and Byleth around? So, they don’t get lost during their stay here.” Ingrid suggested, to which Felix nodded to in agreement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a great idea. Come on. I’m sure the kitchen has some hot chocolate that we can drink.” Dimitri said as he gestured for them to follow him once again. Immediately, the two guests did and to say that they didn’t have fun would be lying.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If Edelgard was to be honest, Dimitri was far from what she was expecting. Ever since she found out that her mother’s new husband had a son with his late wife, she was kinda expecting him to be a haughty brat who wouldn’t take kindly to her. Thankfully, she was proven otherwise and they quickly became fast friends during their surprisingly lengthy tour to the Blaiddyd Family’s estate. Dimitri was kind and chatty, if a bit shy, and he was willing to answer any questions she may have. They even share a love of books and he bashfully asked her to teach him how to dance since he doesn’t know how to and Byleth revealed that she was a good dancer. Of course, Edelgard agreed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And if that wasn’t enough, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid made for good company as well. Sylvain, while older than them and a bit of a flirt, was always looking out for all of them, claiming that he was used to it since he’s always watched over the younger three. Of course, Byleth was older than him by a year but it was his duty all the same. Ingrid was fond of stories of knights and chivalry and adventure, a trait she shared with the two of them so conversation flowed easy. Felix, on the other hand, was a bit on the shy side but he does speak his mind when he wants to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even during dinner, they talked and laughed with one another. And Edelgard could see how the interaction pleased their families. And really, that made her happy. But she also couldn’t deny the twinge of sadness that she felt whenever she saw her mother acting very loving with Don Lambert. It reminded her of her parents when she was young and she was sad to have lost that. She can tell that it made her father a bit sad too, judging from how he always averted his gaze whenever her mother and Don Lambert kissed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But while she felt for her father, Edelgard couldn’t help but think he deserved the sadness he felt. It was his actions that drove to them to separate, after all. And Edelgard just happened to be the poor, unfortunate soul that had to be sucked into the gravity well of sadness that their divorce created. Really, it was unfair; how she had to be punished alongside her father when he bore the lion’s share of the blame.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“El?” A voice called out alongside a knock on her bedroom door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come in.” Edelgard said as she hastily wiped the tears that she didn’t even realize were beginning to fall. The door swung open; it was Byleth, wearing her fish themed pajamas. A gift that she got her last year for her birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, Byleth. What brings you by? I thought Miss Sitri would be sending you to bed by now.” She said with a small smile. With a mischievous smile of her own, the teal haired girl shook her head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I snuck out. Wanted to see you. Mom is having tea with your mom.” She responded as she crawled on top of Edelgard’s bed with a small smile. At her words, Edelgard couldn’t help but giggle. Eventually, however, the smile on Byleth’s face gradually faded and she spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“El...I know you’re hiding something.” She began. Before Edelgard could say anything, she continued. “Please...tell me…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Finally, Edelgard sighed and nodded, relenting to her request. Not many people knew the reason behind her parents’ divorce. In fact, most thought that their marriage simply deteriorated behind closed doors. And in a way, that was true. But Byleth’s parents and grandmother knew the reason and naturally, they thought it wasn’t something their daughter needed to know so they didn’t delve into the details when they asked Byleth to be more gentle and caring with Edelgard due to what she was going through. But how could Edelgard keep the real reason from her greatest friend? How could she not confide in her the fears that cropped up in her mind and heart because of it? So, after hiding it for so long, she finally spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your parents...they didn’t tell you why mom and dad divorced, did they?” Edelgard asked. As she expected, Byleth shook her head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad...he...he cheated on mom again. He...he promised that after Henry was born, he would stop. And really, for a while he did, but apparently, he did it again. He’s been doing so for a couple of months. Mom found out and she said before that if he did it again, she would be done with him. I guess he didn’t take her seriously then.” Edelgard explained, letting out a mirthless chuckle in the end. “Now, she really is done with him...and we, her children, had to pay the price.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Throughout her recollection, Byleth remained silent, only looking at her with an intense gaze that didn’t fail to show her concern. Of course, Edelgard wasn’t expecting Byleth to say anything; she was always a quiet kid, after all. Only speaking when spoken to. What Edelgard didn’t know, however, was that Byleth wasn’t staying quiet because she just is. Rather, she was staying quiet because she didn’t know what to say. She could hardly fathom the horror that Edelgard must’ve felt upon learning that her father had been womanizing again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And so, because she didn’t know what words of comfort she could give, Byleth merely wrapped her arms around her friend. Edelgard returned the gesture and it wasn’t long before she finally broke down. Her parents have been divorced for nearly two years now and her siblings have always commended her for not crying, even though they told her more than once that it was more than okay for them to cry. And so, after two years of holding everything back, of trying to be strong for everyone, Edelgard finally released her sadness in her friend’s arms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, El. I’m sorry this happened to you.” Byleth whispered in an attempt to comfort her. It wasn’t as if her words would do anything to change the situation but Edelgard appreciated the gesture all the same. Being in Byleth’s arms was all the comfort she needed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m scared, Byleth.” Edelgard said in between sobs. Now, Byleth was confused and as if she sensed it, Edelgard separated from her and wiped her tears.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? What are you scared of, El?” She asked. For a moment, Edelgard didn’t answer, nor did Byleth press for one, preferring that she answer in her own time. After a while, Edelgard finally calmed down and spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What if the same happens to us? Our future marriage is arranged, Byleth. And books say that such marriages don’t last long. What if you find someone else? Someone you like more than me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah so that’s what scared her. Byleth had an inkling that it was like that but she had no idea how to fix that. Still, she had to try.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“El…I know you’re scared but...I promise I won’t do what your dad did.” She said as she wiped the tears that continued to fall down Edelgard’s face. “I will always stay with you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise?” The younger girl asked, voice breaking as she did so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. And if I get sick of you or you get sick of me, I promise we can tell each other and we can talk to our parents about it.” Byleth said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Much to her delight, it worked and Edelgard began to giggle once again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Byleth. I really appreciate that you’re trying to cheer me up.” She said before wrapping her arms around the older girl once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You should go to sleep. I don’t want your mom scolding you when she checks your room only to find that you aren’t in it.” Edelgard said. With a nod, they both stood and Edelgard accompanied her to the door. Before Byleth could leave, however, Edelgard grabbed her by the shirt and made her face her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth was about to ask her what was wrong. If she needed company for the night. If she wanted her to stay. But before she could, she felt a pair of lips press up against her own and her eyes widened upon the realization of what was going on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard was kissing her. Edelgard was kissing her and as chaste and innocent the kiss was, she liked it. Much to her disappointment, however, the moment ended. Too soon for her liking to be honest.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night, Byleth.” Edelgard whispered with a small smile and a blush on her face. Before she could say anything, however, Edelgard closed the door, leaving Byleth to walk back to her room alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As she did, however, the soldatos on patrol who passed by her noticed that she had an unusually goofy smile on her face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The last time Rhea and her party came to Enbarr for a negotiation with Ionius, the city was drenched in rain almost the entire time. True, there were times when the rain stopped but it was cold and wet nonetheless. Now, however, the sun was shining high in the sky, bathing the city with its warm glow. Rhea was by no means a superstitious person; yes, she believed in The Goddess and prayed to her everyday but she didn’t usually believe in omens and signs and what not. Still...with so much at stake today, she couldn’t help but hope that the sunny day was a sign of good fortune. That maybe, just maybe, things would work in their favor today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, I’ve almost forgotten how pretty a sight Enbarr is.” Sylvain noted from his seat in the limousine across from her as he looked out the window and fiddled with the silver ring on his ring finger. “It’s been far too long since I’ve paid a visit. Even just on vacation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha...kinda understandable. I’m pretty sure Ionius or Margaret would’ve killed you had anyone spotted you here without any official business to handle. You look like the type of guy who’d be up to no good in another family’s territory.” Catherine teasingly said with a smile. As always, Sylvain just let the comment roll off his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...you wound me, Catherine. But I can’t say your thought doesn’t have any merits.” He stated. Before anyone could say anything else, however, the driver brought down the partition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Donna Rhea, we’re here.” He announced. With a nod, Catherine opened the door and helped Rhea out of the limo, Sylvain emerging not long after. From the car behind them, Seteth and Alois emerged and leaned against its side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alois, Seteth, wait for me to send Catherine out. In the meantime, stay and keep an eye on our...guests.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Donna Rhea. You can trust me!” He responded with a wide grin. With a grateful nod, Rhea looked up at the building in front of them. It was a restaurant, clearly one of those posh, high-class ones that you’ll need to get a reservation for months in advance before you can even dine in there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...that's a unique name for a fancy restaurant." Sylvain noted as he looked at the signboard. The words "The Crimson Flower" were written on the black background in a fancy, flowing script and weaved into them were strategically placed, life sized versions of red carnations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shall we?" Rhea asked. With a nod from the two, they approached the door and knocked loudly, ignoring the sign that said "Closed" on the glass door. Almost immediately, the door was opened and a woman about Rhea’s height with brown eyes and the Hresvelg brown hair greeted them. She was wearing a pair of jeans, boots, and a black button up dress shirt. A bit casual but the clothes were clearly high class; not exactly the kind of clothing you’d find the rank and file staff members of a fancy restaurant wearing. That could only mean one thing...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...Donna Rhea...to what do I and my humble establishment owe the pleasure?” She teasingly asked with a smile as she leaned against the doorway of her restaurant. Politely, Rhea returned her smile and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess Emilia, I’m sure you know what exactly it is I’m here for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I do. I’m just joshing you. Please, come in. And call me Emilia. I lost the title of Mafia Princess when I broke away from the Family last year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah yes. Of Ionius’ eleven children, the second youngest, Emilia, was the only one to break away so far. It’s odd to most people in their line of work at how easy it was for her to make such a decision. Despite being stuck in a life of crime almost constantly, being in the mafia does come with certain perks, after all. However, as far as Rhea knew, unlike her siblings, Emilia’s passions did not lie with serving the family in any useful capacity. But rather, it lay with the culinary arts. In fact, she was a prodigy when it came to the kitchen and as such, it caused her to depart from the Adrestian Mafia after her early graduation from University two years ago. But...like her situation with Byleth, Ionius wasn’t willing to let Emilia leave empty handed. So, he and his older children helped her open her own restaurant and based on what they’ve heard, it quickly became one of the most popular restaurants in Enbarr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say, Emilia, this place looks pretty nice.” Sylvain stated, looking around as Emilia closed the door behind them. “Even that sign outside was tastefully made.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks. Edelgard designed it.” She coldly answered as she approached. “Can I get you guys anything? Coffee? Tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, we’re fine.” Rhea responded with a gentle smile. “Are your father and siblings here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. They are. Please follow me.” The younger woman answered as she started walking. Immediately, the three followed her to the second floor of the restaurant which, if Rhea recalled correctly, housed the VIP area for larger parties. Without any preamble, Emilia threw the door open, making the party who arrived beforehand look up in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, guess who’s here!” Emilia announced as she led Rhea, Catherine, and Sylvain in. The room had a long table with as many chairs as possible and it was quaint and quiet and was adequately lit while remaining ambient at the same time. All in all, it was a good place to have a meeting in. If you’re a normal person that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, they were far from normal. And to be honest, such a setting made the three of them a bit nervous. Especially when they were left to the mercy of Don Ionius von Hresvelg and his children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Donna Rhea, a pleasure to see you again." Ionius greeted her as he shook her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The pleasure is all mine, Don Ionius. I thank you for granting me some of your time to peacefully discuss the Gronder Incident." She said with a polite smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. Please, sit, you three." He said as he led them to three chairs on his left side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll leave you guys to it for now.” Emilia stated as she made a move to walk out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t be joining us?” Catherine asked in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...we’ll see. We’re waiting on two other people and seeing as I own the place, it’s kinda my job to ferry them here.” She answered as she turned before letting out a chuckle. “Don’t worry. The Crimson Flower is neutral ground in Enbarr. You're all safe here. Even if you are trapped with them. See you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wink, Emilia shut the door and again, Ionius gestured for them to take a seat. Once they were seated, Rhea took a moment to observe their companions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, seated to Ionius’ right is the eldest son, Wilhelm, and next to Wilhelm is the eldest daughter, Margaret. As she thought, being the eldest children of the family, the two were dressed in the finest suits that they can afford. It was expected of them to look as well put as possible, after all; Wilhelm, because he is his father’s heir, and Margaret because not only is she the eldest daughter but also because she leads the family’s most lucrative legal venture, Eagle Corporation. That being said, it’s clear to Rhea that they’re the two she needs to watch out for. Their father may have his capos and soldatos but his children clearly wielded more influence on him than they do. It’s quite obvious when they were the ones in the room instead of his advisors, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Wilhelm and Margaret casually conversed with their father in hushed tones, Rhea took a moment to observe the rest of their companions. The twins, Ionius’ second and third sons Paul and Frederick, were seated across one another playing on their phones as the fourth son, Ludwig, sipped his coffee in a quiet and contemplative manner. If Rhea were to be honest, he looked tired. More so than Ionius even. And as curious as she was to know the reason why, she thought better than to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly enough, the seat across Ludwig was empty. But Rhea didn’t pay it any mind and moved her eyes to the next Hresvelg child; a girl with long brown hair and amber eyes pouring over a few notes and papers in a folder. Then Rhea remembered who she was looking at; Ionius’ third daughter, Johanna. If she recalled correctly, Johanna is a lawyer and a damn good one at that. Enough to be the family’s chief legal counsel, in fact. Finally, across from her was a bespectacled young man with shoulder length brown hair and like Johanna, he was pouring over a few papers and was writing in a notebook. Ah yes, Rhea remembered who this one was; Maximilian, Ionius’ fifth son and the family accountant. Still, despite Ionius’ brood being here, Rhea can't help but feel like someone is missing. Fortunately for her, Sylvain, bless his pointy head, seems to have thought the same as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to start soon?” Sylvain asked as he tapped his fingers on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? You in a hurry to go somewhere?” Maximilian asked, not even bothering to look at him and instead continued with his work. Paul and Frederick couldn’t help but release a snort at Sylvain’s expense at Maximilian’s words. To the redhead’s credit, however, he simply smiled and let the comment roll off his back. Ludwig, on the other hand, clearly wasn’t having any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be nice, Max.” He said through gritted teeth as he rubbed his temples. Maximilian, however, merely rolled his eyes before returning to his work. Rhea couldn’t really blame Maximilian for disliking Sylvain’s presence; the boy has flirted with every single one of his sisters at some point after all. After a moment, Johanna finally decided to speak and answer her question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, we can’t start yet. We’re waiting for-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before she could finish her sentence, the door burst open and in walked a green-eyed brunette with glasses, nursing a cup of coffee in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sophia.” Johanna finished with an amused smile. “Back from your 30 hour shift I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Sophia stopped in her tracks before she could take her seat and merely grunted in affirmation before sitting down. From what Rhea could see she was even more tired than Ludwig. It was like the two were competing on who gets to give Ionius a run for his money when it comes to exhaustion! However, while Ludwig does look tired, she’d have to give her pity to Sophia; apart from helping the family physician in their medical needs, the girl was also taking up her residency in Enbarr General. Just a year or two left and Ionius will have a full fledged doctor to add to his roster of accomplished children. And really, it was quite an impressive brood. Last she heard, even Edelgard was already making waves in the art scene. Hell, Sitri even anonymously bought some of the beautiful paintings she put up for a charity auction. In fact, the only one she hasn’t heard much of is the youngest, Henry, who was building up a reputation amongst the families for being a notoriously private person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...only one person left.” Margaret noted with a small smile in her face. “Hopefully, Doctor Hresvelg here can keep herself awake for the entire meeting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To Rhea and her companions’ astonishment, Sophia managed to muster enough energy to glare at her. Then, with as straight a face as she can pull, she kept her eyes trained on Margaret as she dug through a backpack she brought in and pulled something out of it. Honestly, none of the guests knew what they expected her to pull out but it sure as hell wasn’t a can of energy drink. With her eyes kept on Margaret, she pulled the can’s tab open and poured it on her cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we stop her?” Catherine asked as she continued to observe the odd display before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Please don’t. Trust me. I’m a doctor.” Sophia managed to say as she took a sip of the monstrous cocktail she made.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is fairly common. Please don’t worry about it.” Frederick answered with a wave of his hand. Much to her credit, it seems the drink actually worked as they noticed Sophia becoming more and more alert every time she blinked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who else are we waiting on?” Catherine asked. As soon as the words left her mouth, the door swung open once more. Emilia stood on the other side with a nervous look on her face and not long after, a young man with brown hair and black eyes sheepishly limped in with his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes on the floor. Unlike everyone else, he was wearing simpler clothing; jeans, sneakers, and a button-up shirt hidden beneath his coat and scarf. Judging from his looks and his presence in the room, they immediately knew that the boy was Ionius’ youngest child, Henry. Upon a secondary glance, it didn’t take Rhea long to see why Emilia looked nervous or why Henry didn’t want to look them in the eye: the boy had a bruise on the right side of his face. Not to mention his lower lip was split open and equally bruised as well. Turning back to their host, Rhea saw the disappointed look on Margaret’s face. Ionius’, on the other hand, merely shot him a sad and understanding glance, looking every bit of the doting father he actually is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down, Henry. We’ll talk about this later.” Wilhelm said. Immediately, he walked to the chair at the end of the table and sat down, wincing as he went.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll leave you guys to your...mafia business and all.” Emilia offered. She was about to leave and close the door when…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emilia, stay. Please. This concerns all of you, after all. It would be nice if your presence remained.” Ionius stated. With a defeated sigh, Emilia good naturedly held her hands up in surrender and slid on the empty seat next to Henry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we not wait for Edelgard? I was hoping to see her today.” Sylvain said. This time, it was Ionius who responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no. El is in Fodlan’s Fangs with her friends.” He stated before leaning back in his chair and turning to Rhea. “Now...let’s get started shall we? You’re here to discuss the Gronder Incident, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We are. Specifically, what we can do about it.” Catherine answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What CAN you do about it? Two of our own are dead and one is a cripple and yet their assailants are still out there wandering Garreg Mach or Remire City as if they did nothing wrong.” Henry stated, annoyance clear in his tone. “Alm, Conrad, and Lukas were our friends. Mine. El’s. Johanna’s. Ours. So, how exactly do you intend to compensate us and their families for it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know lives from your family have been lost and we can never bring them back. But for the sake of avoiding war, apart from our sincere apologies, we have a few things to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, a knock resounded upon a door. Sylvain stood to open it and on the other side, stood one of the Adrestian Mafia’s soldatos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don Ionius, the consigliere of the Seiros Mafia is requesting to be allowed in. He says he has something for you.” He stated. Ionius gave Rhea a look of suspicion but she merely returned his gaze. After a tense moment, he turned back to the soldato and nodded. He stepped to the side and in walked Seteth carrying two metal briefcases with him. He set it on the table in front of Ionius and opened it up, revealing wads upon wads of cash in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, we will pay you a significant amount for your loss. But we’re also hoping that you would give a part of it to your men’s next of kin. With our sincerest apologies if possible.” Rhea explained to them. For a moment, Ionius scrutinized the case, almost as if he was looking for a dirty trick hidden within it. Before he can say anything, however, Maximilian spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your way of saying that we can’t take care of our own and their kin? Because we could totally do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhea couldn’t help but chuckle at his remark as she shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all. But we do acknowledge that our family bears a large part of the blame. This is but one way we can try to set things right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what’s the second part then?” Margaret asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. With a nod from Rhea, Seteth exited the room and returned a few seconds later with Alois and three other men in tow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, get in there!” Alois said as he escorted two men, each wearing black hoods on their heads as their hands were tied to their backs. A third man, equally covered and tied, was brought in by Seteth himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we wouldn’t simply give you monetary reparations for the Gronder Incident. We’ve also decided to disavow those responsible for the...unfortunate events.” Rhea stated as she stood. The three men, once promising soldatos, were wearing casual clothing; a sign that they were no longer part of the family they once served. “We hope you take the money and these men as a symbol of our goodwill. We’ll even let you decide what to do with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the words left Rhea’s mouth, one of the three men whimpered and Catherine gave him a punch in the gut for good measure. For a moment, they contemplated it and eventually Wilhelm made a gesture, asking Seteth to remove the hoods. He did so and as they expected, it was indeed the three men who kickstarted the Gronder Incident. At this realization, Margaret grinned as she stood. Like the cat that got the cream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, I didn’t think you’d actually do it, Donna Rhea.” She said as she approached. With a firm hand, she gripped Ross’ face and brought him in for a closer inspection. “You’d actually disavow your own men to save your skin. Color me impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Given the choice we wouldn’t. But it was their fault that we’re all here now and we would like to avoid an all out war between our families as much as possible.” Seteth responded. “So, it is with a heavy heart that we disavowed these men and leave their fate in your hands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, Margaret smiled. Then, she turned to her father and brother. Both merely gave her a single nod and like a flash of lightning, Margaret drew a knife out and held it to Ross’ throat. Before she can do any damage, however, Emilia interfered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOLD IT!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she spoke, Margaret stayed her hand and turned to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I appreciate your zeal in bringing justice for the lives we lost, sister.” Emilia stated as she stood from her chair. “But I’d appreciate it more if you did your business at home. I’d rather you not make a mess of my establishment hours before I open it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Em’s got a point, Margaret.” Ludwig stated as he took another sip of his coffee. “Besides, we aren’t the only wounded party here. I say we leave their fates to our men’s next of kin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That could work. Conrad’s sister, Celica, is also Alm’s wife. We should ask her to decide. She’s the one who’s doubly wounded by this incident, after all.” Johanna said in a diplomatic tone. “But...we should make it known to her that blood must be spilled in response to the ones we lost. She cannot go soft and decide that punishment is unnecessary. She should decide their punishment; whatever that may be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, Margaret deferred to her father and brother and as they nodded, she drew her blade away. With a sardonic smile, she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider yourselves lucky, boys. The three of you get to live another day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please bring them to mine and Frederick’s car. There’s enough space for the three of them there. Plus they’ll be under guard from our men.” Paul said with a gentle smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do as he says.” Rhea told Seteth and Alois. Immediately, they dragged the three out of the room and left the building via the back door, escorted by soldatos from the Adrestian Mafia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...I take it that that's business concluded?” Sophia asked as she twirled a lock of hair in her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite yet.” Sylvain said. “Donna Rhea has another proposal for you. One that would guarantee that war between your families will never happen. You take this proposal, you and your men may not spill Seiros Mafia blood ever again. Of course, if you do take it, no Seiros Mafia soldato can spill Adrestian blood as well. A win-win, I’d say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is it. The moment he’s been waiting for. His chance to make things right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what exactly is this proposal?” Henry asked from his perch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage, of course.” Rhea answered without missing a beat. “My granddaughter, Byleth, for one of your children, Ionius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that emerged in the room was so stifling that one can hear a pin drop. And honestly, for the first time in her life, the lack of sound and reactions made Rhea incredibly nervous. Finally, someone spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re taking the piss, right?” Frederick said. “You’ve got to be. That’s the only reason you’d suggest something like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Rhea couldn’t help but chuckle. She supposed that was a better reaction than any.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I assure you, young Frederick, I am 100% sober as of this moment.” She said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t possibly think we’d agree to something like that now, would we?” Wilhelm asked as he rubbed his temples, stress and frustration at the proposal clear on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see why you shouldn’t. It would guarantee the safety of our men.” Catherine said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Under any other circumstances, we might consider such an offer. But apart from the fact that Byleth would only want to marry Edelgard, let’s just say the...extracurricular activities she’s been up to since she moved to Remire has put her at the bottom of our marriage options. She’s quite literally the last candidate any of us would choose to wed.” Sophia said as she took another sip of her energy drink laced coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Extracurricular activities?” Rhea asked in confusion. From across her, Wilhelm scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look at that...we get to be here when the penny drops. Your granddaughter has been sleeping with any woman who’ll throw themselves at her in that lovely little bar you’ve had her run.” He said with a smug smile on his face. “Do you seriously think that we’d let our El marry someone like that? Do you seriously think any of us would marry your granddaughter after what we’ve seen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Byleth has been trying to convince you to let her pursue Edelgard again, hasn’t she? If you present her with such an opportunity, she’s bound to stop and be on the straight and narrow again. Surely, you must consider our offer.” Catherine said with a hint of desperation in her tone. This cannot be happening; how the hell could Byleth’s activities have slipped them for so long? Were they too lax in surveilling her? They were so close to achieving peace between their family and the Adrestians, they cannot let it slip because of Byleth’s follies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Counter proposal: how about we take the money and the men and then we slaughter your entire family when you least expect it. That way, we get our justice and peace is finally kept within our families. Win-win, right?” Henry said with a grin so wide and disturbing that none of their guests could tell if he was being serious or not. It was an odd thing to hear from Ionius’ youngest, to be honest. Word on the street says he’s not exactly hankering to use his family’s clout or be part of the business. In fact, that very same reluctance to throw his family’s weight around has made him an easy target for bullying in school since he was young. To hear him say such a thing likely meant that it was something he wanted them to consider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One month.” A voice said with a tone of finality, forcing everyone in the room to look toward them. Much to the children’s surprise, the person who spoke was none other than Ionius himself. “Give me one month to contemplate your marriage offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Emilia all but yelled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father, you can’t be serious! You know who Byleth would choose!” Henry followed after her as he stood, rage clear in his eyes at the prospect of his sister becoming engaged to the person who broke her heart years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why I need at least a month to think about my decision. It’s not just El’s future that’s at stake here; everyone’s is.” Ionius explained to his children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would rather dirty my hands and kill all of them than give El to Rhea’s granddaughter.” Margaret declared. Clearly, she didn’t care one bit the head of the Seiros Mafia was seated across them and while Rhea didn’t seem to pay her words any heed, Catherine did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh? Do you think any of us would mind killing a few brats like you alongside your soldatos?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re welcome to come and try then!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ladies! Ladies, please! This is not what we came for.” Sylvain interjected as he finally stood in frustration. Immediately, the room lulled into silence. He took a deep breath and finally, he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand your frustrations at the recent events. The soldatos of the Seiros Mafia took the lives of your soldatos so yes, your fury is justified. But...here they are with an olive branch. All in an effort to prevent war between your families.” Sylvain paused for a moment and he allowed his eyes to meet the gaze of every single Hresvelg child. Even Don Ionius himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re concerned. I understand. Were I a father or I had a sister as precious as Edelgard, I would be too. But Byleth is only the way she is because she’s in pain. She has been since the incident that cost her the hand of your daughter. She’s not as bad as you think she is. Byleth left her family to prove herself to all of you. More than anything, she just wants to be given another chance. Simply grant her the opportunity. Ask her to try again. And she will do everything she can to show you just how in love she is with Edelgard. And...if it’s not too much; please don’t lay all the blame for what happened at her feet. I was partially responsible, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, no words were heard from either side after Sylvain’s unusually serious tirade. The young man sat down as he let out a deep breath and fiddled with the ring on his finger once more, hoping against all hope that his words were enough to sway them. After a tense moment, Ionius finally spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your words are moving and they do you much credit, young Gautier.” He stated as he turned to them. “But I’m afraid my decision stands: we will take the money and the men and you will give us one month to decide about Donna Rhea’s offer of marriage. I must weigh our options to see if such an offer will really be good for our family. For now, that is the only answer I am willing to give. In a month’s time, we will recall your consigliere to give you our decision.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deep breath and a nod, Rhea could only give in to Ionius’ demands. Finally, she stood and her companions followed her lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thank you for your kind hospitality, Don Ionius. I sincerely hope you consider our offer. Good day.” She stated with a small bow. Catherine and Sylvain followed her lead, leaving the occupants of the room on their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you did that.” Henry said as he propped his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples in frustration. “You’ve all but sold El off to the woman who hurt her before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We haven’t given them a clear answer, Henry.” Frederick stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still. You’ll forgive us for being apprehensive. If El hears of this and she will, she’ll take the path that will result in less bloodshed between the families. Chances are she’ll force us to agree to the offer.” Sophia said as she opened another can of energy drink and took small sips. Finally, Maximilian took the can and drank before placing it as far from Sophia’s reach as possible. Instead of fighting it, she merely rubbed her head with the heels of her palms, already feeling the beginnings of a headache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we recall El and her friends, Father?” Paul asked as he turned to meet their father’s gaze. For a good while, Ionius contemplated it and the offer as a whole. When they were children, he did his best to shield his kids from the nastier parts of the business they’re in. However, he was blessed with children who were too good to him and most of them followed career paths that could help their family directly or indirectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a child, Edelgard wanted to be of some use to the family. She abhorred killing but wanted to be of help nonetheless; it’s partially why she hardly complained about being used as an alliance pawn years ago. But mostly, she didn’t complain because she loved Byleth, both as her friend and betrothed. But then Byleth broke her heart and after that, it became clear that she wanted to leave their way of life behind. Cut ties with the family and make a living from her art. Likely because being in the mafia reminded her of Byleth and she wanted nothing to do with Rhea’s granddaughter after what happened between them. In fact, she was the one who gave Emilia the courage to leave and be her own person. To open the restaurant she always wanted to. And though he won’t admit it, Ionius can tell that Henry was leaning toward the same route. He wanted so badly to let Edelgard leave if she asked him...but with an opportunity such as this...an opportunity to finally cement an alliance and mend her heart...would he really be able to find it in him to do so? For now, he had no answer. But one thing’s clear in his mind; he wanted El to be free for now. To be free from the shackles and trappings of the intricacies of being in the mafia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father?” Wilhelm called for him as he shook his shoulder, snapping Ionius out of his revelry and forcing him to look toward his eldest. “Where did you go, Father?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ionius shook his head and stood up, his children following his lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry. I lost my train of thought. Uh, Paul, to answer your question, no. We don’t have to call Edelgard back for now. Let her have fun with her friends. For now, go about your respective businesses.” He told them. “But do be home for dinner. Especially you, Henry. I want to have a talk with you about those bruises on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry visibly deflated but nevertheless, he reluctantly nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes father.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there too. Just going to talk to my assistant.” Emilia stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll look forward to it. And Johanna…” Ionius called for her. The young woman turned to him immediately with an unvoiced question written on her face. “Do book me a flight to Fhirdiad. I must speak to Anselma about this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod from her, Ionius left the room and the restaurant entirely.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A day after negotiations in Enbarr concluded, Byleth arrived in the family estate with Sitri and Shamir in tow. Honestly, Sitri would’ve preferred it if they left for home immediately but they begrudgingly had to stay with Byleth in Remire City for three more days so she can take care of the White Dragon first. It was her bar, after all. She couldn’t just leave the staff without any instructions whatsoever. So, that’s why they’re only arriving now and really, Byleth was somewhat happy to see her childhood home. She was supposed to go home last year for the holidays but there was a blizzard around the area and that made the drive back up difficult. So, she had to spend the holiday alone and it was something she'd rather not experience again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seem familiar, kid?” Shamir asked as the car came to a halt in front of the estate’s staircase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...thankfully.” She responded while they exited the car. She scanned her entire surroundings, trying to get a feel for her home once more. The fountains were still in pristine and working order like always, the grounds were kept in perfect condition, and even the flowers she helped the gardener plant were still there. There were roses, daisies, her favorite lilies, and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red carnations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Byleth approached the red flowers in full bloom and kneeled before them with a gentle smile. She had begun planting red carnations around the estate when she was young, after she found out that they were El’s favorite flowers. That way, if El wanted to stay with her for a week or two, she would always see her favorite flowers around the estate. It was Byleth’s way of saying that her home is El’s home as well. After a moment, she stood and she approached her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell the maids that I want a bouquet of red carnations in my room. By my nightstand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, darling. But first, let’s meet your father. He is eager to see you.” Sitri said with a gentle smile as she ran her fingers through her daughter’s permanently unkempt hair. With a nod, the three headed up the staircase and entered the manor. Immediately, they were met by a handful of soldatos, each of whom greeted Byleth with much enthusiasm upon seeing her. Byleth, for her part, could only nod in acknowledgement as she gave them a small smile. They continued to walk up to her grandmother’s office and they entered. Much to Byleth’s surprise, however, it wasn’t her grandmother seated at the desk. Instead, it was her father.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Grandmother's not home?" Byleth asked in amazement as she entered the office. It's rare to see her grandmother away from the estate. After all, this was where Rhea oversaw their operations and doing so is a very time consuming job. She rarely had time to spend on her own. In fact, Byleth could hazard a guess that that's why she cherished every moment she could get with her family. The founder of their family and her great-grandmother, Sothis, was much the same apparently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to see you too, kid." Jeralt said as rose from the chair and rounded the desk to give her a firm embrace. “I missed you. How was Remire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small smile, she returned her father’s embrace and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, dad. And Remire was fine. Progressing steadily into the future as always.” She answered as they pulled away from their embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coffee, darlings?” Sitri asked as she entered the room with a tray of coffee in tow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom.” Byleth said as she gladly took one of the cups on the tray. Jeralt took the other and drank before he turned to Byleth once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit, Byleth. We need to talk.” He said in a serious tone. One that set off a few alarm bells in her head. True, her father was a gruff and serious man who seemed to only speak in one tone unless he’s drunk but Byleth could always tell when her father was speaking as Jeralt, the family’s underboss, and when he was speaking as Jeralt, the father and husband, and right now, he was speaking as the former.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, mom said grandmother would need my help to handle the Gronder Incident. What’s this about?” She asked as they sat in their respective chairs. In response, Jeralt nodded his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're right. Your grandmother does need your help, Byleth. And I won't beat around the bush and sugarcoat things." He said. "Rhea has gone to Enbarr to negotiate with Don Ionius. We're offering them money and the men responsible for the Gronder Incident."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But?" Byleth asked as she set her cup of coffee down. "I know there's a “but” coming in. Otherwise, you wouldn't have called me back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Sitri and Jeralt couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. It's nice to see that their daughter was still perceptive all these years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But mother was afraid that it wouldn't be enough for Ionius." Sitri said as she turned to Byleth with a grave expression. “So, she made him an offer that she knew he would consider.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of offer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marriage. What else? She offered you again.” Jeralt responded. “You for one of the Hresvelg children.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise as she heard her parents’ words. Her grandmother had offered her up for marriage for the sake of peace between the families. Again. Any normal person would be upset at these events. But Byleth was far from normal. Instead of feeling cross with her family about deciding her future again, she couldn’t help but let a small yet excited smile creep up on her face, knowing that her chance was finally at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For one of the Hresvelg children? To El? I can finally be with El again?” She asked with a hint of excitement at her tone. However, her smile gradually fainted when her parents shook their heads in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean no? It’s not El I’m going to marry?” She asked in disbelief. Once more, they shook their heads. Now, she was upset. How could her grandmother do this to her? She knew how much she wanted to be with El again and yet she would sell her off to any of Ionius’ children instead of the one she loved. That’s not fair!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could she do this to me?” Byleth voiced out as she abruptly stood from her seat, almost knocking it down to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, darling, please calm down. With El, things are more complicated than you may think.” Sitri gently said as she stood from her chair as well to approach her daughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? How is it more complicated?” Byleth asked in a biting tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, you hurt her. Do you really think she’s going to agree to marry you after what happened seven years ago?” Jeralt said as he too stood from his chair. “Besides that’s not the only issue we need to contend with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Byleth asked, confused at her father’s words. He sighed and reluctantly, he spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We...heard something on the streets. Nothing more than rumors right now. But apparently, Edelgard is planning to leave the Hresvelg family. And according to some, it’s almost a done deal. She rarely returns to the family estate since your engagement was broken, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was stunned into silence at her father’s words. Growing up, Edelgard never told her anything about leaving the family one day. In fact, she was always ecstatic to be of help to her father and siblings. Needless to say, to hear that she intends to leave one day shocked Byleth to the core. Nevertheless, the news only steeled her resolve to avoid marrying any of the other Hresvelg children further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then that’s all the more reason not to marry them. If El leaves, I need to be ready to be able to talk to her. I can’t do that if I’m about to marry one of her siblings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, sweetie, please. Think things through. There’s so much at stake.” Sitri implored her in a desperate tone. “You’d be risking many lives if you refused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a scoff, Byleth merely turned and left the room, already making plans to leave the estate. She wasn’t going to stick around for this. She wasn’t going to let anything stop her from getting Edelgard back. Much to her displeasure, however, her parents followed after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, stop!” Jeralt yelled. With a sigh, Byleth stopped and turned to face them, already one foot down the staircase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Byleth asked, her frustration clear in her tone. She half expected her father to blow up on her for the wanton display of rudeness. But much to her surprise, he instead took a deep breath and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re asking you for your help here. If you don’t, things could be incredibly tense between our families. Lives could be lost. We could lose control of our men and Ionius could lose control of his if we don’t do anything to hash it out. If we don’t show that things were resolved and there’s a guarantee that each group is safe from the other.” He explained. “You could help provide them that guarantee. You can stop blood from spilling before it even starts. Provided you agree to help us. It’s up to you, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, that was just unfair. For the first time in her life, Byleth was at a crossroads and one that her family willingly put her into. On one hand, she knew just how important a marriage alliance with the Adrestian Mafia would be to their family. It would stop any possible bloodshed between their families, after all. As the future Donna, she had a responsibility to their people and she didn’t want to see their blood spilled. So in hindsight, a marriage to one of Ionius’ children does not sound bad at all. It was a practical move indeed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But on the other hand, she wanted to be with Edelgard. She craved her. Needed her just as she needs the very air she breathes. Claude wasn't very far off the mark when he said she was obsessed with her former betrothed but really, she didn't care. Byleth knew Edelgard was the one she was meant to be with and she's already suffered being away from her for so long. And she wasn't going to let anything stop her from getting her back. Not even all out war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell Grandmother…" She began, catching her parents' attention. "...that if she wants my help, she and Seteth better start convincing Ionius to let me pursue Edelgard again. That is my condition. Take it or leave it, I don't care. But I will not marry anyone who isn't Edelgard."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her demands voiced out, Byleth tensely turned on her heel and walked the familiar paths of the estate back to her old room without waiting to hear her parents' answers, only relaxing when her eyes fell upon a photo of a younger Edelgard on her nightstand. Unlike most of the fixtures in her childhood bedroom, the photo and its frame were unclean, left behind to gather dust as time went by. Gently, as if with reverence, she grabbed it and sat on her bed as she looked at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This photo...El must have been 15 at the time. And when she took it seven years ago, she didn't know it would be the last time El would smile at her. What she would give to savor those days all over again. The days when it was clear that Edelgard still loved her dearly. Every day, Byleth hoped that she still loves her. That they still had a chance after all. Hopefully, she would soon find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll come for you, El. I promise." She vowed as she wiped the photo free of dust and put it back on its rightful place on her nightstand. Then with a heavy sigh, she laid on her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the day when she could be with her beloved El once again.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the last few times he’d visited the city, Fhirdiad’s normally freezing temperatures were surprisingly bearable when Ionius arrived a mere three days after his meeting with the Seiros Mafia’s Donna. In fact, with a simple long overcoat and some gloves, he was already able to keep himself warm. In fact, he was quite surprised that the weather in Faerghus was mild at this time of the year. He guessed that’s why the next flight Johanna found was a week after Rhea’s visit to Enbarr; people must be coming to Faerghus from all over to enjoy the snow without freezing to death. But really, all in all, he’d have to say it’s the perfect day for a visit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the car pulled to a stop, he finally got out of the car and looked at the looming Blaiddyd estate before him. It was still as big and cold as it always was. A fortress that demanded respect from the city of Fhirdiad. Ionius wasn’t intimidated one bit, however. He had visited the place numerous times before, after all, so he was immune to whatever it was that made people so intimidated and scared by it. With a deep breath, he walked up the stone steps that led him to the estate's main hall, accompanied by two soldatos. As soon as they reached the door, one of the men knocked and the door swung open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome, Don Ionius. We were expecting you." A young woman in a blue suit greeted him as she stepped aside to let them enter the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, my dear.” He said with a grateful smile. “Are Anselma and Lambert here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed they are, Don Ionius.” A different yet equally welcoming voice said from behind. Immediately, Ionius turned and he couldn’t help but let out a gentle, fatherly smile at the young blonde man before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri. It’s good to see you.” He greeted the newcomer as he held a hand. One that Dimitri eagerly took in his strong grip. “I’m afraid to cut pleasantries short. I’m sure you know why I’ve come.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Dimitri nodded and stepped aside to lead him through the winding hallways of the Blaiddyd Family’s estate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother and Father have decided to hold lunch by the balcony. They figured you might like the fresh Fhirdiad air.” He said as they continued their walk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that does sound nice.” Ionius responded as they finally came to a halt in front of a glass door. Beyond it, they could see Anselma and Lambert sitting by a table full of food, clearly oblivious to their presence. Finally, Dimitri opened the door and the pair looked up and stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Ionius. Welcome! Welcome!" Lambert jovially greeted him as he approached and shook Ionius' hand in a friendly manner. “I trust Dimitri was as welcoming as possible on your way up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lambert. You raised a fine young man in your son indeed.” Ionius complimented him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, we try. Please sit. You said you’d like to speak with us.” Lambert said as he ushered Ionius to the balcony. With how welcoming he was, Ionius couldn't find it in himself to chafe at the man's friendliness. Really, if anyone were to find out that he wanted to hate Lambert, they'd be very surprised. They've known one another for a long time, after all and therefore, they've managed to establish a friendship as time passed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he and Anselma divorced and she married Lambert, who has proven himself time and time again to be the better man solely by being faithful to her. It hurt him. To see the only woman he truly loved married and happy with another. And to someone he considered a dear friend no less. But then again, he supposed he deserved it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ionius wanted to hate Lambert. Truly, he did. But he was kind and friendly and was there to give sound advice when asked. Plus Lambert made Anselma happy. He truly loved her. He was courteous to his other children when they visited Fhirdiad on business or to see the woman who raised them. And above all, he was kind to El. Treated her like she was his own whenever she came to Fhirdiad to see her mother and Dimitri. How could he hate someone who gave the women he loved nothing but kindness and affection? And so, for Ionius, that was enough to get him to concede. To accept that there was simply someone better for his ex-wife. To accept that he lost his chance with Anselma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bitter pill to swallow but still…he made his peace with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Ionius.” Anselma said as she approached and gently took his hands before leaning in to kiss his cheek. For his part, Ionius couldn’t help but smile gently; time has only been kinder to Anselma, making her more beautiful as she aged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Anselma. It’s good to see you.” He said as they separated and sat on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you, Ionius. So, what brings you north?” Anselma asked as she served coffee. “The children are well, I presume?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small chuckle, Ionius nodded and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The children are well, yes. But...I’m afraid El is who I came to talk to you all about.” He stated. “You’ve heard of our situation with the Seiros Mafia, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes...dreadful business that Gronder Incident. I hear the surviving soldato was crippled.” Lambert said, lathering some jam into his toast and taking a bite as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is. We’ll be supporting him from now on. Give him a job that keeps him out of the field. A shame really; not only is his young wife pregnant but she lost her brother as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, what were those three thinking? Attacking Adrestian soldatos like that. I thought Rhea would be more thorough in who she inducts into her family.” Anselma voiced out, disapproval clear in her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A spur of the moment thing, apparently. Rhea has given the men to us and paid reparations.” The Don of the Adrestian Mafia answered before taking a sip of his coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s this got to do with the children?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Ionius hesitated but spoke not long after. After all, he wanted his ex-wife’s input and advice. Not to mention, Lambert and Dimitri may have some valuable insight. As such, he needed to provide them with the necessary information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rhea is also offering her granddaughter’s hand in marriage. Byleth. You remember her, I’m sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, Anselma scoffed as she drank her coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That brat who broke our little girl’s heart? Of course I remember her.” She responded, disgust clear in her tone. “We both know which of the children she’ll only marry. Margaret has told me about the letters she’s been sending for the past few years. And the ones her family had sent beforehand”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...well...I suppose it’s why I’m at such a loss on what to do about this offer. On one hand, it’s a good guarantee that neither of our men would kill one another. On the other…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re apprehensive of letting Edelgard marry her." Lambert interjected, to which Ionius nodded to. "Very understandable, to be honest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...if it's advice you're here for, Ionius. I have but one to give." Anselma began. "Speak to El. Inform her of the offer and...let her make her own decision."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really now?" Ionius asked. His ex-wife nodded as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if I were to have my way, I would take the money and the men and leave it at that. I wouldn't let Rhea's granddaughter touch our baby with a ten foot pole after what she did. But it's not up to me. As such, I believe that talking to El about this is the best course of action. Let her decide her own fate. This could affect her future plans, after all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, yes. El's future. They've discussed it numerous times over already and Edelgard has made it no secret that she'd like to leave the family in the future. Become a travelling artist and all. Even got Henry himself considering it after university. Ionius supposed it's another reason why he's so reluctant to accept Rhea's offer. After all, the duty would put a damper on El's dreams. Should she accept, she'd also be a member of the Seiros Mafia by marriage and in being married to the heiress, she'd completely lose her chance at that peaceful, mafia-free life she so craved. The dilemma was maddening, really and Ionius could already feel a migraine coming on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll consider it. Thank you, Anselma." He stated with a grateful nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, hold on. Since you’re already going to talk to her, I don’t suppose there’s a chance you can convince her to agree now, would it? Clearly, this time, the offer benefits your family the most. I say take the offer and just convince Edelgard to...go along with it.” Lambert said. As soon as the words left his mouth, a scandalized look crossed Anselma’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lambert, how could you even think of letting El become engaged to Rhea’s granddaughter once again? You know how hurt she was by what happened!” She exclaimed in shock as she turned to her husband. Lambert, however, merely shook his head and held a hand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I care for Edelgard as much as the rest of you, Anselma. But...Rhea’s offer could prevent an all out war between the Adrestian and Seiros Mafias. Besides, we both know that she’s been equally hurt by their separation. She’s sad. She longs for her. I could see it every time she visited and thought no one was looking. For all we know, this could help mend her heart.” He responded before turning to Ionius once more. “At least, consider convincing her, Ionius. It could be good for everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Ionius nodded, gratitude for the advice clear in his expression. Finally, he turned to Dimitri, who had oddly stayed silent throughout the whole conversation. As it turns out, he’s been gnawing on a piece of cheese while looking at his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dimitri, were you listening?” Lambert asked, mildly embarrassed at the fact that his son and heir might have been distracted this whole time. Finally, Dimitri looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, father. I was. About the Gronder Incident and Donna Rhea’s offer of marriage, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Impressed, Ionius nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you think? I’m welcoming any advice available as of now. El’s future is on the line, after all. And last I heard, you are close friends with Byleth.” He stated with a small smile. Dimitri is young, that much is true, but he’s also been hearing whispers that he’s shaping up to be a fine and intelligent young man under his father’s and Rodrigue Fraldarius’ tutelage. He watched Dimitri put his phone down and took a moment to contemplate. Finally, he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are correct, Don Ionius. Byleth is my friend. I wouldn’t be opposed to her becoming engaged to Edelgard once more. Especially when I know that it’s all she’s wanted these past years.” He began as he looked Ionius straight in the eye. “You may find it hard to believe...but she truly does love El.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.” Ionius hummed out as he stroked his beard. Much to his surprise, however, Dimitri held a hand up, as if to halt him from continuing to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please let me finish.” He requested with a somber and serious tone before continuing on. “Yes...Byleth is my friend. But I am El’s brother first. And as her brother, I must admit that I’m not very enthused at such a match. El was hurt...even more so than Byleth and as her brother, I’d hate for it to happen all over again. As such, I can’t in good conscience say that you should convince her to marry Byleth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well now...interesting. Ionius can’t say he wasn’t surprised by what Dimitri had to say. After all, Rhea’s granddaughter is one of his best friends. He expected him to feverishly advocate in Byleth's favor instead of attempting to dissuade him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your insight, Dimitri. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind when I make a decision in a few days."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now that that matter has been settled, please, eat, Ionius. And stay with us for the day. A few at most. You and I can go golfing later if you’d like. There's a lot to do in Fhirdiad right now and I'm sure the children would love to hear what you have to say about the city at this time of the year.” Lambert said. With a grateful nod and a smile, Ionius accepted his offer and they began to talk of lighter things as they ate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few nights later, Ionius paced around the room provided for him by Lambert and Anselma as he contemplated the advice they gave him. Honestly, he wasn’t expecting that it would make the decision a lot harder; each advice had their own merits, after all. He SHOULD talk to El about the offer and let her decide but at the same time, he feels like he should do his best to convince her to avoid all out war. On the other hand, as a father who witnessed his daughter be hurt before, he can’t help but also agree with Dimitri and just tell Rhea to take her offer and stick it where the sun doesn’t shine. Finally, he stopped pacing, took a deep breath, and sat down on the plush bed behind him and looked up toward the double glass doors that led to his room’s balcony. Beyond it, the pale moon was in full view. Truly a sight to behold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not an easy life he leads, being a mafia leader. Everyday, he wished someone was around to make the harder decisions for him. But, such was his lot in life; he was a mafia boss. He had a responsibility not just to keep his children safe but his men and their families as well. As such, with a heavy heart, he pulled his phone out and pulled up a familiar contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice on the other end of the line greeted, clearly heavy with sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ludwig? It’s Ionius.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, sir! Yes, how may I be of service?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ludwig von Aegir asked, suddenly alert once his boss’ name reached his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call the children home. El, especially. It’s important and I must talk to her regarding the offer we received.” He explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You-you’ll make her take the offer, sir? I must say I do not have a good feeling about the Seiros Mafia. Shouldn’t we discuss this further?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ludwig said, panic clear in his voice. Once more, Ionius took a deep breath as he tried to bury his annoyance. Apart from his information expert, Markus von Vestra, his consigliere Ludwig has been one of his best friends when he was still underboss. But ever since Ionius took over leadership after his father’s death, the man has been adamant about trying to make decisions for him. He even brought up the possibility of arranging a marriage for Edelgard and his son, Ferdinand. Clearly a bid to give his son claim to the leadership of the family. Ionius couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Ludwig is planning something behind his back. He’ll have to talk to Hubert and Margaret about this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t intend to force her to accept it. But I will speak to her and try to convince her. Do as I say, Ludwig. Enough questions. They better be there when I get back in 2 days.” He said, allowing some of his annoyance to break through to let him know that he meant it. Before Ludwig could respond, he hung up and stood. Sparing the moon beyond his balcony door one last look, he sighed once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I’m doing the right thing…” He whispered before pushing the curtains to cover the glass doors.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh...why'd they call us back again?" Dorothea bemoaned from her seat in the 8-seater van they pilfered from the villa they were staying at. Just a few days ago, they were enjoying a fun breakfast at the seaside villa in Fodlan's Fangs when the phone rang and Hubert informed them that they needed to come home after a lengthy conversation with Ferdinand's father. What was odd about the phone call, however, was that Ludwig insisted that El be brought to the manor as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, with a heavy heart, they packed their things and left the villa. They could've taken a plane back to Enbarr but they decided to do a road trip instead. Like they did on the way to Fodlan's Fangs. That way, they can prolong the vacation by a week. Even if most of it will be spent on the open road and taking turns driving, stopping on a few interesting sites here and there. They stopped in a motel every now and then as well. If only to rest for a few hours and shower before hitting the road again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Again...for the nth time, Dorothea...I do not know why we're being called back. Nor do I know why Edelgard's presence is requested." Hubert responded from his perch on the driver's seat, adding the last bit before Dorothea could ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oohhh! I get the feeling something bad happened at home! Okay...just...calm down, Bernie. Maybe things aren't so bad just yet." Bernadetta exclaimed. Before she could continue, however, Caspar spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ugh...it's annoying! They cut our vacation short!" He said in frustration from the back seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is why Edelgard made it clear to her father that we are driving back to Enbarr instead of taking a plane back, Caspar.” Linhardt responded before releasing a huge yawn and leaning his head on the window.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. But even that's gonna end! See, we're entering Enbarr now." Caspar complained as he pointed out a window. Indeed they saw a sign that confirmed that they weren't far from Enbarr and they were quickly approaching the exit that leads into the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ferdinand, do you have any idea of what this is about? It was your father who called, after all." Edelgard said as she looked up from her phone. For once, Ferdinand didn't jump at the chance to one up her. Instead, he gave a contemplative hum and stroked his chin with his finger before speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If my suspicions are correct...I'd say this has something to do with the incident in Gronder City. I assume our parents need us for what is to come and as such, we've been called back for our assistance."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, that brought the mood in the van down and they hardly spoke again until they've really entered the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another hour of driving, the group finally arrived at the Adrestian Mafia’s estate. As soon as they parked the van, maids and butlers approached to take their bags to their respective rooms. As they ascended the stairs to the foyer, they were met with a familiar face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Manuela!" Dorothea greeted the woman in a green dress, who was currently assisting a young, limping soldato in entering the manor. Quickly, another soldato took him, leaving Manuela free to turn and greet them with a surprised look on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Dorothea! Darling, this is a surprise." She exclaimed as she gave her adoptive daughter a hug. “I thought you kids weren’t due to be back until next month.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, Ferdinand’s father recalled us days ago. Me, especially. Do you have any idea why?” Edelgard asked as they entered the manor. For a moment, Manuela stayed silent, almost as if she was debating if she should tell them or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...I’ll hazard a guess it’s because of the Gronder Incident but...I can’t tell you any more. I think it’s best that your father inform you.” She responded. Before any of them could speak, however, another person joined them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, children! You’re finally here.” Ludwig von Aegir said as he came down the grand staircase. Immediately, Ferdinand approached his father to greet him, receiving a pat on the back in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. von Aegir, what is going on?” Edelgard asked, clearly agitated by how everyone was refusing to tell them anything. The man halted in front of her with an uncertain look on his face. Seriously; how this weasely man fathered someone as capable and competent as Ferdinand, she’ll never know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m afraid like Doctor Casagranda said, it’s best that your father inform you of recent developments, Edelgard.” He said before stepping aside to let her go ahead. “He’s waiting in his office with Markus and your siblings. Hubert, Ferdinand, come with me. The rest of you may wait in the back garden where you always meet. They’ll inform you of everything afterwards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, sir.” Bernadetta squeaked out as she led them away from the foyer and walked toward the back garden as Manuela followed after them. The four, on the other hand, walked up the grand staircase and into the winding halls of Hresvelg Manor to her father’s office. As he said, her father and siblings were indeed waiting for them there. Even Emilia came home for the occasion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa, what in the hell is going on? You send us to Fodlan’s Fangs to keep our noses out of the Gronder business and all of a sudden, you call us back BECAUSE of the Gronder business.” She said as she absentmindedly greeted her siblings one by one before giving her father a kiss on the cheek as he stood to greet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Edelgard. It’s nice to see you, my girl.” He said with a cheeky smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s nice to see everyone. Even Emilia came home for this, I see.” She said as she sat between Henry and the girl in question. “Well...anyone going to tell me what this is about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, calm down. We’ll tell you.” Wilhelm said as he held his hands up in surrender. “Or rather, father will tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know about the Gronder Incident, yes?” Ionius asked her. With a sigh, Edelgard nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She said. Hearing about the Gronder Incident from the news was hard. Especially for her and Bernie. Lukas, Conrad, and Alm were close to them. Not only did they sometimes run security around their house in Enbarr but they were also the ones who did repairs on their cars and whatever else was damaged around their home. She and Bernie even introduced them to that band they always listened to. “The Midnight”, it was called. And they bonded over that particular taste in music. So, to see the destruction in that gas station, their bodies littered on the floor...it was terrible. And they never really forgot about it even when they were sent away. It was always there...in the back of their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...we've hashed it out with the Seiros Mafia. They've compensated us with money, gave us the men responsible, and...they offered a way to seal the deal. Prevent more blood from spilling." Ionius explained. Edelgard gestured for him to continue. And he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And slowly, Edelgard's neutral expression steadily gave way to one of horror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Marriage. Marriage? To-To Byleth?" She slowly choked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely you cannot be serious, Don Ionius.” Hubert exclaimed in shock. Ferdinand, on the other hand, could only stare in shock at the news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." Her father responded with a pained look on his face. "That is an option that Rhea gave us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it's one that we don't have to take. You can always say no, El." Henry reminded her as he took Edelgard's hand in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes. You can say no, El. But then-" Paul said, only for Edelgard to cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We would have no guarantee that the Seiros Mafia wouldn't attack us again." She said before turning to him. “In fact, you fear that if I refuse, their men might get offended on their behalf and attack us. Isn’t that right?” Reluctantly, he nodded in affirmation and she scoffed in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that the men and Emilia are out of the question as options for Byleth to marry but...does it really have to be me?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that I am asking too much of you, El. But...Byleth will never marry anyone if not you. You know she never stopped sending letters, asking us to give her permission to court you again. If you go through with this...the two of you might just be saving a lot of lives. Prevent an all out war before it even starts." Ionius said in a steady tone. Yet despite the stoicism in his voice, Edelgard wasn’t to be fooled. His eyes showed that considering the idea was hurting him. And yet, here he was; silently begging her to accept. All for the sake of peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there must be another way to keep the peace. One where Edelgard doesn’t have to be married.” Ferdinand contemplated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, father. We shouldn’t even have to consider this.” Ludwig said as he rubbed his temples in frustration once again. “We should just refuse them and then tell our men to be careful on the streets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a viable solution either. Our men would be walking the streets in fear if we make them do such a thing.” Ferdinand responded diplomatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what would you have us do then?” Sophia snapped. Before anyone could say anything else, however, Edelgard spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.” She said with her head hung low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Emilia asked in shock. Honestly, she’s fairly certain that she can speak for all of their siblings when she says that she wasn’t expecting Edelgard to decide this quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I’ll do it.” She responded, still refusing to look any of them in the eye. “There’s no need to argue over your next move when I can easily prevent a war between our families.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El…” Frederick whispered. “Are you certain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Edelgard looked up and for a moment, she let them see the pure betrayal in her eyes. Then, she took a deep breath and stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea how much I want to refuse. But at the same time, you’ve put me in a position where I can’t. I can’t refuse despite the fact that you all know what she did to me. So call them. Tell them I accept. Before I change my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her piece said, Edelgard left the room before anyone could say anything else. The room was silent for a moment until…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruto!” Henry yelled out. Almost immediately, the door that was left ajar slowly swung open and a large St. Bernard walked in and sat in front of the young man, waiting for his master’s orders. Henry took the handkerchief that Edelgard accidentally left on her chair and held it up to his nose, which the dog wasted no time in sniffing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find El and keep her company, Bruto. Go on.” He ordered. With a jovial bark, Bruto stood again and left the room, disappearing down the hall to do what Henry asked of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we do the right thing? Shouldn’t we stop this?” Ferdinand asked them. Margaret, however, shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. She’s made up her mind. We all know more than anyone that there’s no persuading El once her mind has been made up.” She reminded them. “All we can do now is ensure the Eisner girl doesn’t break her heart once again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, we should work on our terms. Have them sign to an agreement that they must always abide by. I already have a few in mind.” Hubert stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very good, Hubert.” Wilhelm praised him.</span>
</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir. Ferdinand and I will begin drafting it immediately." Hubert said with a small bow of his head. Just as he and Ferdinand were about to walk to the door, however, Ionius spoke.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Hubert, Ferdinand, there’s another matter I must speak with you. Please, stay with us a moment." He requested. With a nod, the pair sat before the old Don and the family began planning their next move.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...that happened. Am I doing a good job with this? Anyways, we're done with the world building now. Next chapter, we get to the meat of the drama. Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this chapter or have something to say about it. It gives me much motivation and lets me know if I need to improve on some things with this fic. Thanks! Hope y'all loved it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Negotiations are made and Byleth and Edelgard meet once again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear these exact two month gaps in between chapters are unintentional. Pray this doesn't become a habit otherwise, I'd be updating this fic til May lol.</p><p>01/09/21 edit: I made a few minor edits towards the end because I realized that Mercedes is a two years older than Byleth and three years older than Sylvain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> It’s been seven years since Byleth and Edelgard first met and to everyone, it seemed like the affection for one another only grew with each passing year. As they grew up, they began to do almost everything together. Almost as if they constantly craved one another’s presence. They even went as far as spending holidays together. Sometimes, the Seiros Mafia would play host to Edelgard and her family for the holidays and sometimes, it would be the Adrestians who would do the same. Because of this, everyone expected that once they married when Edelgard turned 18, it would be a marriage that would last for a lifetime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> However, when Byleth turned 17 and Edelgard was 14, the younger of the pair began to notice something...odd with her partner. Back then, Byleth would always call her first whenever she missed her. Sometimes, she would call for no reason at all and they would talk for hours on end. Now, however, Byleth rarely called at all. Now, it was almost always Edelgard who calls and whenever Byleth does, she’d often say she was tired and say goodbye not long after. At first, Edelgard believed her; after all, since she turned 15, Byleth has been running errands for her family: collecting debt, driving for them, making supply runs, even sometimes acting as lookout whenever they’d steal a shipment of priceless art, jewels, or weapons from the docks. So, her being tired really is in the realm of possibility. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But still...with how distant Byleth has been, even now as they sat under their oak tree in the Hresvelg estate, Edelgard can’t help as if she’s hiding something from her. And damn it, Edelgard would find out what it was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You know if you have something on your mind, you can always tell me, right?” Edelgard said as she continued to sketch a flower in her sketchpad. For a moment, she waited for a response but when none came, she turned to her companion. Surprisingly enough, Byleth was merely sitting there, eyes unfocused and gazing at nothing. Slowly, she turned her pencil so the eraser was facing the teal haired girl and she slowly prodded at Byleth’s arm with it. That seems to have done the trick as Byleth rapidly blinked and shook her head, as if she was trying to clear the fog from her mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry. Did you say something?” Byleth asked her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Is something bothering you?" Edelgard asked as she set her sketchpad in her lap and turned to the older girl. In a rush, Byleth shook her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "No, nothing's wrong. It's just...I'm tired. I just need to sort myself out for a moment." She answered as she scratched at her cheek. With a hum, Edelgard nodded and spoke in a sad yet clipped tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Okay then." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As soon as the words left her mouth, Byleth's head snapped to her direction. She absolutely did not like the way her voice sounded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What? What's wrong?" She asked in a panic. Whenever Edelgard used that tone, it meant she was disappointed and if there was one thing that Byleth hated more than anything, it was disappointing El. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, nothing." The younger woman said as she picked at the grass before them. "I just thought that we were close enough to avoid keeping secrets from one another." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh. So that was it. Well, as much as Byleth hated to say it, she couldn't say she was wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "El, it's not that. It's...uh…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Finally, the teal haired girl let out a sigh and she turned to her, holding her hands out for Edelgard to take. Reluctantly, she turned toward her and placed her hands in her larger ones. At once, the disappointed look on her face softened at the act; Byleth only ever did this when she wanted affection from her. After a moment, Byleth spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You know how my family has been sending me on jobs with the soldatos, right?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Immediately, Edelgard nodded, wondering where this was going. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "At first, it was so simple. A lookout job here, a driving job there, and a collection racket every now and then. It was all so routine. But then…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What? What happened?" Edelgard asked, voice laced with worry. Finally, Byleth looked her in the eye and continued her story. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It was supposed to be routine. Just grab a shipment of jewels in the docks before it hit customs. Then a group came, intending to hit the same shipment. It was a small gang of small time thugs. Some...holdouts who've refused to join us again and again. But the thing is...they ambushed us. But we were quicker. Or rather, I was quicker." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What do you mean?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I killed them." Byleth answered. Much to Edelgard's surprise, she wasn't even distraught at her act. "I killed them myself. Just me, a pistol and a few well aimed bullets. After that, we grabbed all that we needed and headed home. Alois was singing my praises to my father and grandmother. And...ever since, they've been sending me to kill people. People who tried to betray us. People who are selling drugs in our territories. Gangs who are trying to muscle in to make a name for themselves. If they refused to cooperate, I was told to kill them as quietly as I could. Not a lot of people so far but...just enough." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For the first time since they've known one another, Edelgard had no idea what to say. She didn't know how she could help her fiancee but still...she had to try. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "And...do you feel bad about killing them?" She asked, trying to get to the root of the problem. To her shock, however, Byleth merely let out a small chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "That's the thing...I don't feel anything when I kill them. Not sadness. Not remorse. Not even some form of sadistic joy at the act. Just...nothing. They're starting to call me "The Ashen Demon" because of it, El. And what if they're right? What if I'm nothing but a demon or a monster? I've killed people. And...I'm not worthy of you, El. I'm not-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before Byleth could continue her tirade, however, Edelgard wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her closer. Immediately, the older girl wrapped her own arms around Edelgard's waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck, trying to breathe her scent in for comfort. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please don’t ever say that, Byleth. You’re not a monster.” Edelgard told her before they separated. “You did what your family asked of you and...if that makes you a monster, then I guess I am too.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now, that caught Byleth’s attention. Her brow furrowed with worry and she spoke up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you mean?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This time, it was Edelgard’s turn to be reluctant. Like Byleth before her, she too found herself trying to steel herself for her incoming confession. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Last month, Margaret...she...she brought me to the basement of the manor. It was dark and cold and I didn’t like it and...and Wilhelm was there. And so were the others. Margaret told me that they need me to do something. ‘Just a quick test’, she said. And then Wilhelm stepped aside and I saw a man tied on a chair. He was beaten, tortured, so I didn’t recognize him immediately. Then hit me. I knew who he was.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She paused and Byleth found herself waiting with bated breath as she waited for her to continue. Eventually, she did and needless to say, Byleth wasn’t prepared for what came next. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It was Bernadetta’s father. Margaret explained to me that Paul and Ludwig came across him abusing his daughter; tying her to a chair, preventing her from eating, hitting her. All in an attempt to make her the perfect daughter. They took Bernadetta and ran back to father immediately. She wouldn’t talk to any of us but she eventually admitted to Dorothea and Ferdinand that her father had been abusing her meticulously. We simply didn’t hear anything because he lived in a different house within the estate’s grounds. Her mother tried to stop it but he threatened to kill Bernadetta if she tried to interfere. Then it got worse; Wilhelm and Frederick found drugs in a vault in his house. He’d been running drugs on the side under our noses for a while now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened then?” Byleth asked, anger clear in her tone as the realization as to why Bernie is as neurotic as she is finally dawned on her. Just...what kind of father does that to his child? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Father was furious, of course. He had Bernadetta’s father beaten and asked him why he beat his daughter and sold drugs. And you know what he said?” Edelgard asked as her eyes took on a distant look, recalling the day as if it happened just last night. After a moment, Byleth shook her head and she answered. “He said he did it for the good of the family. Father...couldn’t accept that and he decided an example had to be made of Mr. Varley. But Margaret thought it would be the perfect time to test me. See if I’m cut out for this life. To determine what they can expect of me. So, she brought me to the basement and she told me to kill him. Showed me an assortment of weapons and told me to end his life in a manner I saw fit after hearing the story.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> For a moment, she paused and closed her eyes, trying to collect her bearings as her mind drifted to that particular memory. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I tried to tell Margaret I didn’t want to. But she made it clear I wasn’t leaving that basement until I did. Then Ludwig explained that it was something they all did, even Sophia. Sophia, who wanted to save lives, actually killed someone years ago. Then, he said that I must do it; if not to do the test, then to at least avenge Bernadetta because she may never be stable enough to do it herself. So...finally, I accepted it. I grabbed a hatchet and brought it down on his neck. Despite the panicked look on his face and his...muffled pleas for mercy, I did it. I hacked at his neck and while I did it, I wonder if he finally felt the same terror Bernadetta did whenever he abused her. And that was it. That was how Bernadetta’s father met his end. So...tell me, Byleth, does that make me a monster unworthy of you?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once again, her question snapped Byleth to full attention and immediately, she shook her head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Of course not! You were doing it to protect Bernadetta and your family. Why would that make you a monster?” She exclaimed. Much to Byleth’s confusion, her declaration put a smile on Edelgard’s face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then why should killing make you one? You were just protecting your family, weren’t you? So by that logic, you aren’t a demon, Byleth.” She stated as she cupped her fiance’s cheek. Then all of a sudden, the smile faded and was replaced by a saddened expression. “I do somewhat regret it though.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What?” Byleth asked, head tilted in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I regret it. But just a bit. He deserved to die for hurting his daughter the way he did. But...sometimes, I can't help but think that maybe there was another way." She clarified. "But enough of that. I don't want to hear any more of this talk about you being a demon, Byleth. Because you aren't that at all. You're my Byleth no matter what you do." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, so I'm YOUR Byleth." The older girl said with a smile, unable to keep the teasing tone away from her voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, considering we're getting married in four years, I'd say yes, you are mine...just as I am yours." The younger girl said, deftly meeting her teasing voice with her own. "I love you, Byleth." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At her words, Byleth rapidly blinked in surprise. That was the first time Edelgard had said those words to her. Despite her shock, however, a smile gradually crept up Byleth's face. And slowly, she leaned down to press her lips to the younger girl's forehead before whispering… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I love you too, El." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With a wide smile, Edelgard pulled her closer into an embrace, burying her face into the crook of her neck as she savored the moment. This time, it was Byleth who returned her gesture but slowly, the smile faded and gave way to a look of worry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because no matter how much she tried to convince herself, no matter how much Edelgard told her that she was, there was still that tickle in the back of her head that said she didn't deserve this love or this happiness. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>A month after the negotiations in Enbarr, Seteth was finally on his way back to Garreg Mach with an answer from the Adrestian Mafia as expected. He drove up toward the estate’s courtyard and parked in front of the stone staircase that led to the front doors. As soon as a soldato opened the car door, he hopped out and climbed the stairs as fast as he could. Once he entered, he was met with Rhea, Jeralt, Sitri, and, much to his surprise, Byleth herself. All four were shaking in anticipation at the news he was about to bring.</p><p>“Well? What did they say?” Jeralt impatiently asked. Slowly, Seteth allowed a smile to creep up his face and he spoke.</p><p>“She said yes. Edelgard has told her father that she agrees to marry Byleth.”</p><p>Cheers were heard all around and Rhea couldn’t help herself but to give her brother an embrace in relief. Byleth, on the other hand, couldn’t help but sit on the staircase as she let out the breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Edelgard has agreed to marry her again. She was going to marry Edelgard. The thought alone sent a surge of happiness within her and she let out a small laugh in relief.</p><p>“But I’m afraid there’s more.” Seteth stated. Almost immediately, the mood plummeted and instead of rejoicing at the good news from earlier, they were now dreading the additional news that Seteth brings.</p><p>“What is it?” Byleth asked. With a deep breath, the family’s consigliere spoke.</p><p>“The Adrestians have some...conditions. They said we were more than free to come to Enbarr to their estate and review it. See if we’re amenable to their terms. If we do, it’s imperative that we bring Byleth with us.”</p><p>“Should we be worried? It could be a trap.” Sitri voiced out in worry. Rhea, however, merely shook her head.</p><p>“No, Ionius isn’t the kind of man who would double-cross a potential ally.” She declared. “By allying with us and our financial resources, he’ll be quite the Don to fear. There’s no benefit in betraying us.”</p><p>“Then we go.” Byleth declared as she stood. “We go, we look at their terms, and then we decide from there. I don’t see why we need to talk about this. We’re getting what we want, aren’t we? We should go.”</p><p>At her words, the four other people in the room with Byleth shared a look. The apprehension on their faces was clear but none of them can deny that Byleth’s words had merits. If they wanted things to work out, they would have to travel to Enbarr and discuss terms. Or at least, discuss the terms that the Adrestians have given them.</p><p>“Then, we leave tomorrow. Seteth, I’ll leave you to arrange things with the Adrestians.” Rhea said as she walked toward Byleth and patted her back before ascending the staircase back to head to her office. “We’ll bring Catherine and Shamir with us as protection.”</p><p>The four people remaining in the foyer nodded and not long after, everyone started to organize their things in preparation for the trip.</p><p>xxx</p><p>The next day, the five got on a limo outside the airport as soon as they were able to get their feet on the ground. The trip went smoothly at first but eventually, the midday traffic caught up to them and they were going at a snail's pace.</p><p>"Well, now that we're stuck here, we should inform Byleth about her peers while we can." Seteth suggested as he put a black briefcase in his lap and opened it. "I've taken the liberty of preparing dossiers for you to study. I’ve spoken to Ionius and the others during my stay and I’ve been able to glean some important information while I was at it."</p><p>He handed her a thick folder, which Byleth hesitantly looked at and saw that it was just profiles on Edelgard, her siblings, her parents, and even her friends. People that Byleth already know.</p><p>“Not that I don’t appreciate it, Seteth, but I already know these people.” She said as she set the folder on her lap and fixed the cuffs of her gray suit.</p><p>“Now, hold on, darling. Maybe Seteth has a point in doing this. You have been gone for four years. You haven’t seen the others for longer than that. It might be best to catch up with their current lives. It could be a nice way to start a conversation.” Sitri stated with a gentle and encouraging smile on her face.</p><p>“She’s right, kid. We know you’ve never been the social type but...it might be good to put in the effort this time.” Jeralt said in a gruff yet encouraging manner as he drank some of the whiskey he got from the limo’s bar. Sensing that she was outnumbered, Byleth flipped the folder open and began to sift through the profiles that Seteth compiled for her.</p><p>“Don’t keep us in suspense, Byleth. Read whatever you think is interesting out loud. It might help us as well.” Rhea suggested with that usual serene smile on her face. With a nod, Byleth returned to the dossiers.</p><p>“Uh...let’s see...well, Wilhelm has two children; Piero, 11 and Charlotte, 9. No surprise there. Margaret has three now; Alicia, 10, Arnold, 7 and Dietrich at 4. Bit of a surprise there. The others are the same as always...running rackets and legal ventures alike. Oh! Johanna is arranged to marry a senator’s son. That’s nice.” Byleth absentmindedly said as she flipped to the next page. Her eyes widened in shock at what she read. “Emilia left the family? When?”“Last year after she graduated university, apparently. Opened her own restaurant. A nice, posh, place known as ``The Crimson Flower’’ ”. Seteth responded as he crossed his arms and tilted his head sideways to get a look at their traffic situation. It was moving but at a snail’s pace as always.</p><p>“Nothing on Edelgard here?” Byleth asked in curiosity. Immediately, Seteth shook his head.</p><p>“No. I figured it would be a nice way for you to catch up on one another when you meet once again.” He explained.</p><p>“Huh...well...Henry is in game development at Enbarr University. Top of his class but your note says he’s getting bullied.” Byleth said as she pointed to the portion of the file where the note was written.</p><p>“It’s likely best that you don’t talk to him or anyone about that, Byleth.” Rhea suggested. “It might upset him. And we don’t want him any more upset than he already is seeing as Seteth says he’s the most vocal one in disapproving this engagement.”</p><p>“Okay.” Byleth reluctantly responded. Still, she figured that in the spirit of goodwill, she should find some way to help the boy later. But that can wait. Once more, she flipped to the next page and began to read.</p><p>“Oh…” She said out loud as she perused Ludwig’s file. Everyone looked at her immediately, curious as to what she found.</p><p>“Ludwig...married a year ago apparently. And...his wife died in childbirth six months ago.”</p><p>“What?” Rhea asked in surprise. She had heard of Ludwig getting married. In fact, she sent Sitri and Jeralt to represent their family when they were invited to the wedding and she was too busy to leave Garreg Mach. But she didn’t know that his wife had died birthing their child. Suddenly, it dawned on her as to why the boy looked so tired during the negotiations.</p><p>“Didn’t you know? We sent them flowers and everything.” Sitri reminded her.</p><p>“Was that why he looked so tired in the negotiations?” Rhea asked Seteth. Immediately, her brother nodded and spoke.</p><p>“Yes. He’s been living in the main house ever since his wife died and while his father and siblings help him, Ludwig prefers to be a hands-on parent to his son, Geoffrey. I’m sure you can imagine what raising a child and working the way we do does to one’s sleep schedule.”</p><p>“Yes.” Rhea, Sitri, and Jeralt simultaneously spoke. Hell, even Seteth experienced it himself, having had to raise Flayn on his own after his wife died. With a playful roll of her eyes, Byleth returned to reading the dossier and caught up in the lives of the people who once called her “friend”.</p><p>Nothing interesting seems to be happening in Ferdinand’s life; just working in the legal side of the family until he takes over for his father as consigliere. Hubert and Bernadetta are apparently growing closer than ever if Seteth’s observations were to be believed. Caspar is becoming a promising soldato. Has the makings of a capo like his father before him, apparently. Linhardt is studying medicine and training under Manuela’s care alongside Dorothea and while Petra is flourishing as an envoy of the Brigidian Mafia, she and Bernie are also being trained by Margaret in the...darker side of the business. Gradually, however, Byleth became bitter as she read on. Her former friends’ triumphs and screw ups were all here. And really, she should’ve been able to join them in it; celebrate their successes and comfort them in their failures. She wanted to see them grow. But instead, she was left in the lurch, having to play catching up from a thick folder in a limo stuck in the midday Enbarr traffic. After a moment, she finally closed the folder and placed it on the empty space next to her before turning to the window with a frown on her face.</p><p>And as if sensing how upset her daughter had become, Sitri took her hand on her own and gave it a comforting squeeze.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the Hresvelg estate, Edelgard was staring at herself in the mirror. As they expected, Rhea had taken their offer to review the terms they've drawn up and now she and her family, Byleth especially, are on their way here. As such, here she is now: spruced up to meet her fiance and her family. For the occasion, Dorothea had decked her out in a nice red v-back dress that got up to her knees and paired it along with knee length black boots. Her hair was put up in a side ponytail and a light amount of makeup was applied to her face.</p><p>"You look lovely, Edie. Truly." Dorothea said with a smile that didn't really reach her eyes. A poor attempt at trying to be happy about the situation.</p><p>Though Dorothea did a good job with helping her get ready, it was clear that she did so begrudgingly. In fact, all of them were apprehensive of the new arrangement. Especially when, in a rare moment of vulnerability, Edelgard had run up to Dorothea as she finally let her tears of frustration out. Once she had sufficiently calmed down and explained her story, it had taken them a considerable amount of effort to rein Dorothea in and prevent her from trying to give Ionius a stern talking to. Eventually, she begrudgingly accepted the fact that Edelgard agreed to the arrangement for all their sakes. After all, should war between the families break out, her friends could get caught in the crossfire and that was something that Edelgard would never let happen.</p><p>“Edie, just gonna add the finishing touch now.” Dorothea informed Edelgard as she moved behind her. With her nod of approval, Dorothea got to work immediately, tying the last piece of her ensemble as quickly as she could.</p><p>“There. All done.” The brown haired woman said in an effort to cheer her up. To show her appreciation, she gave her a small smile but before either of them could say anything, a knock resounded on the door. The door swung open and Henry poked his head in.</p><p>“Ah, you’re done. Dorothea, can I talk to El in private?” He requested, not daring to breach the sanctuary of his older sister’s bedroom without her say so.</p><p>“It’s fine, Dorothea. You can wait with the others now. Thank you for helping me.” She said with a small yet reassuring smile. Dorothea took her hand and took her hand for a comforting squeeze.</p><p>“If she tries anything, you run to us, alright? I’ll sic Petra on her if I have to. And Bruto too for good measure.” She said with a smile. This time, her efforts to get Edelgard to laugh paid off as the girl let out a giggle at her offer. Finally, she left the room but not before wishing Henry luck in today’s negotiations. Finally, the youngest Hresvelg son entered, hands in the pockets of his dark red pants. Like always when it came to formal gatherings, Henry was wearing a black dress shirt and tie that was topped by a dark red coat to match his trousers.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked as he walked closer to his sister, who was seemingly content to look at herself in the mirror.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Edelgard responded. And really, if she were honest, Edelgard really didn’t know how she felt. Ever since she heard the news that their offer of marriage has been accepted, she’s been feeling a torrent of emotions that she prevents her from completely pinning down how she felt. If she really had to say how she felt, she’d have to say it was a weird mix of feeling numb and feeling angry.</p><p>“I see. Well, you don’t have to worry about anything. Johanna and I will handle them. With Hubert and Ferdinand.” He reminded her as he leaned against the post of her canopy bed. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Sure.” Edelgard answered as she finally turned to him. For a moment, he hesitated and finally, he spoke.</p><p>“Why did you say yes? Why did you agree to marry her? Knowing what she’s done.”</p><p>Finally, Edelgard walked up to him and held his hand in her own.</p><p>“I wanted to say no. Really, I did. But then...I remembered you, our brothers and sisters, their children, Dorothea and the others. Everyone. And I realized that if war were to break out, all of you would be involved. That wasn’t a chance I was willing to take.” She admitted. “I had to protect you. All of you. That was it. That’s all there is to it.”</p><p>For a moment, she half expected Henry to argue with her. To say that she didn’t have to do this. To say that they can always find another way. But this time, it seemed he accepted her decision.</p><p>“Okay.” He said before letting her hand go and wrapping an arm around her. With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his waist. She knew he would understand. It might take him a while but she knew he would eventually see reason. After all, of her siblings, she was the closest to him and he to her. She could always trust him to see the reason behind her actions. And today, he would be negotiating with Rhea’s family regarding the terms for the agreement. Terms that they ensured would benefit her and their family the most. It was to be his test. Not to determine whether this way of life was for him, no. It was a test of strength instead. After he showed up to the first round of negotiations with bruises on his face, their father had to think of a way to show their world that his son wasn’t weak. And getting Rhea and her family to bow to their demands would be his chance to prove it.</p><p>“Now, it’s time for you to go. Good luck.” She said as she finally separated from him. “Send Hubert my way before you guys head to the parlor, if you will. Thank you.”</p><p>With a nod, Henry walked out of the room, only to be replaced by Hubert not long after.</p><p>“You called, Edelgard?” Hubert asked her. Instead of answering him right away, Edelgard looked out her window and spotted a familiar oak tree not far from her window. Finally, she turned to him and spoke.</p><p>“Yes, Hubert. I need you to do something for me…”</p><p>xxx</p><p>“I hear Byleth has grown up to be a most handsome woman.” Ferdinand said as they entered the parlor where the meet was supposed to occur. In front of him, Johanna and Henry walked, the younger of the two holding his sister’s hand as they approached two arm chairs that were situated in front of the couch where their guests were to be seated once they arrived.</p><p>“That’s nice. But that’s not all that we’re looking for in her. Beauty isn’t everything, after all.” Johanna remarked as she sat on one of the armchairs while Henry took the one to her left.</p><p>“Hmmm...she better be strong if she’s to wed our sister.” Henry said from his seat before turning to Ferdinand. “Tell us more about her. I know we’ve met when we were children but it has been quite a while.”</p><p>“Of course. Well, from what I heard Byleth was a good student. Praised by her professors and peers. Graduated with a Business degree, minored in Education. Captain of the Fencing team. Led the team through several championship wins for four years until she graduated. After that, she left her family, moved to Remire City, and ran the White Dragon Bar for her grandmother while she was there.”</p><p>“I see. Well, where are they?” Henry asked him, a frown set deep within his face.</p><p>“Approaching the estate gates. Traffic in Enbarr was bad, apparently.” Ferdinand responded as he looked over the folders in his hand, leaning against Margaret’s chair while he was at it.</p><p>“Then we have a 20 minute wait to go it seems.” Henry said as he pulled his phone out from his pocket and began browsing his social media. Being in the outskirts of Enbarr, the land that their estate stands on was incredibly large. In fact, the grounds were so spacious that it would take a car at least 20 minutes to get from the estate gate to the house’s courtyard. Thankfully, however, the 20 minute wait went by fast because eventually, Hubert walked in with their guests in tow.</p><p>“The heads of the Seiros Mafia, sir, ma’am.” He announced with a small bow before leading them in. At first, the only ones who entered were Rhea, Sitri, Jeralt, and Seteth and as soon as they entered, the two Hresvelg children entered the room.</p><p>“Welcome to our humble home, Donna Rhea. I trust you had a pleasant trip to Enbarr.” Henry coolly yet cordially greeted them as he held his hand out to the Donna of the Seiros Mafia.</p><p>“Yes, we did. Thank you very much.” Rhea responded as their hosts greeted her companions. Much to Henry’s delight, it was clear that of their siblings, Rhea and Jeralt weren’t expecting him to be the one sent to deal with her.</p><p>“Yes, well, may we get you something to drink? Eat?” Johanna asked them. “Ferdinand still makes quite a mean cup of tea.”</p><p>“I’m sure he does but we’re fine, thank you.” Rhea answered as politely as she could.</p><p>“Yes, well, please sit. We have much to discuss. I’m sure you’re tired from such a long trip and you’d love to rest so it’s best we...hash this out as soon as we can.” Henry said with a smile so serene that Johanna thought it weird.</p><p>"Edelgard isn't here?" Sitri asked as she and her mother sat on the couch. Jeralt and Seteth, meanwhile, sat on the armchairs that flanked the couch.</p><p>"Oh, she's here. But we thought it would be best if she and Byleth would meet in private. She should be somewhere in the grounds." Johanna explained with a polite smile. "Speaking of...may I ask where Byleth is?"</p><p>"Oh, she is right outside. We thought we'd have her wait until you're ready to see her." Sitri answered.</p><p>"Well, no time like the present. Hubert, bring the girl in. I'd like to see the...updated version of the woman our sister is to marry." Henry said. Immediately, Hubert did as he bade and he opened the door once more. Not long after, Byleth walked in, confidence in her stride and polite stoicism in her face.</p><p>"Hello, Byleth." Johanna greeted her as she stood in front of them. Her eyes ran over Byleth's figure, clearly trying to analyze her the same way she analyzed evidence for her cases.</p><p>"Hello, Johanna, Henry. Thank you for meeting me and my family today." Byleth politely greeted as she weathered the scrutinizing gaze the Hresvelg siblings were giving her. She turned to the younger one with a small smile and spoke.</p><p>"It's been a while, Henry. You must have been 8 when I last saw you."</p><p>"12.” He said in an emotionless tone. "I was 12 when you last saw me. The summit at Blaiddyd manor, remember? The day you said when...how-how was it you put it, again? 'The day your life came crashing down'. Must've been quite the wake up call, that day, huh?"</p><p>"Henry." Johanna said through gritted teeth, concerned at the fact that he was no longer bothering to put up a pleasant facade with their guests. Now, he was just trying to be outright malicious and get Byleth to tick. Much to her surprise, however, Henry merely chuckled and waved her off.</p><p>"Forgive me, Byleth. I was merely teasing. Please sit." He said, gesturing to the space on the couch between Rhea and Sitri. Unbeknownst to Johanna, however, Henry got what he wanted: he got it in the form of Byleth's clenched jaw and fist.</p><p>"Now, onto business. We will discuss terms." Ferdinand said with a genuinely pleasant smile on his face. Similar to Henry, Ionius had assigned him to accompany his children on this round of negotiations for his test. To put into practice everything his father had taught him since he was a child. Needless to say, he wanted everything to go well. Or at least, in their family's favor.</p><p>"Yeah, Seteth did say that you have your own conditions. Ours is fairly simple; Byleth marries your sister and your guys don't retaliate against us now and forever. We won't attack any of your men too so there's that." Jeralt reminded them. With a hum of acknowledgment, Henry waved his hand and Ferdinand approached their guests immediately and laid a contract before them.</p><p>"As simple as your conditions are, we're afraid ours is a bit more complicated. In fact, you may find them unfair. But...consider it leverage to get your granddaughter to behave herself for the rest of her marriage to Edelgard." Johanna said as she bid them to read the terms outlined on the file. Their guests began to read and gradually, they saw their expressions gradually shift from politeness to shock to downright horrified. Henry and Johanna couldn't help but let out a small giggle at what they were seeing.</p><p>"So...wait...let's get this straight; you'll be paying for the engagement party but...you expect us to pay for the entire wedding?" Jeralt asked, a mixture of shock and anger clear in his tone.</p><p>"That is correct." Hubert replied from his post next to Ferdinand. "A fair compromise seeing as how in terms of financials, your family is better off than ours."</p><p>Loathe as they were to admit it, Hubert's words were true. While they had plenty of money, their territories were vast and they had plenty of men on payroll. In contrast, the Seiros Mafia only had a few holdings but they had fewer men and wiser investments, meaning that they were able to keep more of their funds for themselves compared to the Adrestians. As such, Hubert and Maximillian saw it as a fair deal and included it in their terms once they hashed the details out with Ionius.</p><p>"I see. Well, money is definitely no issue for us so we shall agree to this." Rhea answered much to the shock of everyone in the room.</p><p>"W-Wait, Rhea, surely we should-" Seteth began but immediately, he was silenced by a glare from his sister.</p><p>"I said we'll handle it." She repeated with a tone of finality before turning to Henry and Johanna once more. "Moving on. You want Byleth to stay here until the wedding."</p><p>"Yes. Simply put, after we heard about her...activities in Remire, we've decided that she can't be trusted to let her live where she wished." Henry explained as he glared at the teal haired woman, who could only bow her head in shame. "Should you accept, she must stay here. She and El will have their own home on the grounds of the estate. After the wedding, they may live where they wish."</p><p>Much to his annoyance, this condition forced them to think harder than the previous one did. It was clear that they were reluctant to let their heiress stay in a territory that was clearly hostile to her right now compared to when she was a child.</p><p>"That's not all, is it? You want my help with your activities too, don't you?" Byleth asked as she finally dared to meet Henry's gaze. For a moment, Henry met it head on and then, he smiled.</p><p>"Smarter than I thought. You're right. Think of it as a test run of the partnership between our families. You scratch our back now, we scratch yours in the future once you're married to our sister." He answered. Before Byleth could respond, Johanna spoke up.</p><p>"It's not a bad move. Living together now would help you get used to one another's presence on a daily basis. Plus after...what? 7, 8 years? I'm sure you and El have plenty to catch up on. You both can use the time wisely to talk and get to know one another more."</p><p>Deep inside, all five guests from the Seiros Mafia knew that Johanna's thought had merit. It would help them rekindle the love they lost, after all. And they all knew Byleth would want nothing more than to stay as close to Edelgard as much as she can. Even if it meant loaning her service to the Adrestians.</p><p>“I’ll do it. I’ll stay until the wedding. Which will take place when?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“5 months from now. On the Garland Moon. Plenty of time to get to know one another.” Hubert said. It was pure coincidence that the wedding date fell on the same month as Edelgard’s birthday; they simply picked the date because they thought it was an appropriate amount of time for a restarted engagement. And judging from the look on Byleth’s face, it was clear that she was not complaining.</p><p>“You’ve re-added the Fidelity Clause, I see.” Sitri noted as she looked the contract over.</p><p>“Yes, yes we did. But I’m afraid to ensure that it sticks, we’ve added a few alterations to the clause this time around.” Henry informed them before gesturing to the contract once more. “Please, read on.”</p><p>And so they did and this time, Seteth could no longer hold himself back.</p><p>“This...this is preposterous! You intend to reclaim the territories given to our mother should Byleth prove unfaithful? This-this is-”</p><p>Much to everyone’s surprise, this time, it was Johanna who snapped. However, unlike Henry’s cold and dismissive tones, Johanna made her annoyance at the complaint known as she spoke.</p><p>“Fair. It’s fair. If anything it would force your heiress to turn away anyone who throws themselves at her. We will make this clear now: the moment we hear that Byleth has stepped a toe out of line, we will go to war and we WILL retake the territories of Remire, Airmid, and Gronder, do you hear me? I do not give two fucks and a rat’s ass if my great-grandfather gave it to your mother when she was a young Mafia Donna; we WILL retake it from you.”</p><p>“And what if Edelgard proves unfaithful? What then? How do you intend to appease us?” Sitri asked, surprisingly calm in the face of the Hresvelg child’s fury.</p><p>“Then we go to war. But you keep your territories.” Johanna responded. Then, after a second, she chuckled. “Though you don’t have to worry about such a thing; our El is too preoccupied with her art to go fall in love with other people. Unfortunately.”</p><p>“Listen, you can take this deal or leave it. Edelgard already signed it. But if the terms aren’t amenable to you, you can always...bugger off, forget this conversation, and your men can live in fear of a sudden retaliation from us for the lives you took. Without such a bond, we can’t promise that our men won’t act on their own. Much as we want to. We’re stretched thin in our territories as it is.” Henry said as he pulled out his phone once more, not even bothering to look at them this time. “You may sign if you find it amenable. Or you can just walk out the door with your things. Your call.”</p><p>For a moment, things were tense between the two parties. However, almost immediately, the moment was broken when Byleth took a pen from Seteth’s coat pocket and signed the contract immediately.</p><p>“Personally, I accept your terms. But hopefully, my family will.” She said as she held the pen out to her grandmother. For a few seconds, Rhea hesitated but eventually, she took the pen and signed as well. Followed by Sitri, Jeralt, and Seteth as witnesses to the agreement. Afterwards, the consigliere handed it to Henry who took both paper and pen on his own to sign it. Just as he was about to sign, however, he stopped and turned to Byleth, anger and disapproval clear in his expression.</p><p>“Johanna made her stance clear. Now, I would like to make mine clear as well. I love my siblings dearly. But it’s no secret that I love Edelgard the most. And when you hurt her the first time, it broke my heart to see her in such pain. Mark my words, Byleth, you do it again and I will kill you. I’m not suited to killing anyone but I will get my hands dirty if I must to get back at you. And should I fail, my siblings will continue where I failed. I promise you that.”</p><p>With his vow made, Henry finally signed the contract and gave it to Johanna next.</p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that, young Henry. My Byleth never makes the same mistakes twice.” Rhea said as she held Byleth’s hand in her own, confidence and pride in her granddaughter clear.</p><p>“Well, now that this part is over, I’m certain you’d all like to see Don Ionius to discuss the wedding. Shall we go?” Ferdinand asked in a cheerful tone in an attempt to defuse the tense situation. Their guests stood and before they could walk out the door, Byleth spoke.</p><p>“I’d like to see Edelgard, if that’s alright.” She requested as she shoved her hands in her pockets, attempting to hide the fact that she was nervous about seeing her once again.</p><p>“Of course. Go ahead. Have fun.” Henry responded before he turned once more and led them out the door.</p><p>“Where can I find her?” Byleth called after them in confusion.</p><p>“You’ll know where to find her. Edelgard said you would.” Hubert cryptically answered before he followed the rest on the walk towards Ionius’ office, leaving Byleth standing in the middle of the hall in confusion.</p><p>xxx</p><p>If anyone were to ask Byleth how long she’d been wandering the spacious Hresvelg manor, she’d have to say she’s been doing so for maybe an hour or so. The house wasn’t exactly small and the soldatos were either outright ignoring her questions on Edelgard’s whereabouts while the maids were being coy about it. At this point, she’s pretty sure that she’s explored it once again in its entirety. After all, she’s entered a few bedrooms, a few bathrooms, some parlors, Edelgard’s old studio, the infirmary, and even little Geoffrey’s nursery. She was lucky to be able to leave the room without accidentally waking him from his afternoon nap. Otherwise, Ludwig would probably end her before she got the chance to see Edelgard again. </p><p>Then finally, after a few more minutes of wandering, she saw her from a window she was passing by, seated by their oak tree with what was probably the largest St. Bernard she’s ever seen. Immediately, she bolted toward the backyard and she was relieved to find that Edelgard was still there, rubbing the dog without a care in the world. Slowly, Byleth went down the staircase and made her approach, trying to figure out what she would say to her. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped a few paces away from her. But before she could speak, the dog noticed her and he immediately stood up, putting himself in a defensive stance as he growled at Byleth.</p><p>"Bruto? What-"</p><p>Edelgard looked up and Byleth saw how the small smile she had on her face just moments prior fell upon seeing.</p><p>"Oh." She said as she stood ramrod straight and met Byleth's gaze. Byleth, on the other hand, couldn't help but give her a small smile.</p><p>"Hi, El." She greeted her, trying to take a step forward. Much to her shock, however, the dog, Bruto, barked angrily at her for trying to approach his mistress. Immediately, Byleth stepped back, uncertain of how to approach the woman she’s wanted to embrace for so long when she’s got an angry dog beside her.</p><p>“Bruto, heel.” She told him. Unfortunately, however, the dog refused to budge. “Heel.”</p><p>At Edelgard’s more forceful tone, Bruto finally stood down and he simply looked at her with what can only be described as a concerned expression on his furry face.</p><p>“Go back to Henry, Bruto.” She gently told him with a pat to the head. Slowly, Bruto walked off. However, just a few feet away, he stopped and turned back, looking at Edelgard as if he was confirming her orders.</p><p>“Go on.” Edelgard said as she waved her hand in a shooing motion. With a loud whine, Bruto bounded up the stairs and disappeared beyond the door, finally leaving them alone. Byleth turned to the younger woman, meeting her gaze once.</p><p>"El...I've missed you so much." Byleth uttered out as she approached her in three long strides and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could. Despite her astonishment at the realization, Byleth was glad that not much had changed with Edelgard: her brown hair was as long and luscious as ever. She was still shorter than her. She still had a fondness for the color red. And she still even smelled the same as well; that calming scent of lavender and the bergamot tea she loved so much. Out of relief, she was unable to help herself and so she turned her head to kiss her temple before burying her face in her neck. After a moment, Byleth finally separated from her and took a good look at her, finding herself slowly enamored by her beauty. Eventually, however, her eyes landed on Edelgard’s neck and she smiled at the accessory she wore around it.</p><p>“You kept it. All this time.” Byleth stated, relief clear in her tone as she thumbed the cameo sitting in the middle of the black velvet choker that Edelgard was wearing. Byleth had commissioned a jeweler to make it for Edelgard’s 15th birthday. It wasn’t just meant to be a gift but it was also meant to be a symbol of their union. After all, the cameo was made of a ruby where the symbols of their families were engraved: the Hresvelg Mafia’s double headed eagle and on the eagle’s chest, the Seiros Mafia’s Crest of Flames. After everything that happened between them, Byleth honestly wasn’t expecting Edelgard to keep it, let alone wear it again.</p><p>“Yes, well...it is a beautiful thing. It’d be a waste to just throw it away.” Edelgard said with no affection in her tone. It alarmed Byleth; she was hoping that after a long separation, Edelgard would be happy to see her. Clearly, something was troubling her.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to see me?” She asked out of concern. Much to her shock, however, Edelgard merely scoffed as she separated herself from the older woman.</p><p>“El, please tell me what’s wrong. Aren’t you happy? We’re about to be married just as we wanted.” Byleth reminded her as she moved closer, seeking her touch once again. Edelgard, however, merely moved away from her once more.</p><p>“Honestly, Byleth, I wonder just how dense you can be. You’re seriously asking me if I’m happy to be engaged with you again? After what happened between us?” She asked. Byleth, on the other hand, flinched as she was reminded of what led to their separation in the first place.</p><p>“Can we please not talk about that?” She requested as she crossed her arms and looked to the ground in shame. Unfortunately for her, it seemed this served to only anger her fiancee further.</p><p>“You don’t want to talk about it?” Edelgard asked in disbelief. “You don’t want to talk about how you broke my heart? Like doing so is going to erase what you did?”</p><p>“El, please-”</p><p>“You don’t want to talk about how you cheated on me? How you traded the years we had for a three day fling? In my stepfather’s estate no less?” Edelgard asked her.</p><p>“No, no, I don’t want to talk about it.” Byleth admitted, willing everything she had to not lash out and frighten Edelgard. “And I don’t do it in hopes of erasing what happened. I do it because it hurts to think about it. It hurts to know that what I did was the reason why we were separated for so long.”</p><p>“Oh, it hurts you? You were hurt by the dissolution of our engagement when you yourself were the cause of it?” Edelgard said before releasing a sardonic laugh, daring to meet Byleth’s eyes once again. “What about me, Byleth? Did you think I wasn’t hurt? Did my actions that day fail to convey just how broken my heart was? Don’t you dare talk about feeling hurt when I was the one who was hurt the most by your actions.”</p><p>Finally, Edelgard turned her back on her. And once more, Byleth could do nothing but trying to reach for her. Just like that day seven years ago. She never thought it would happen again but here they are.</p><p>“And you know what the worst part was?” Edelgard continued, clearly trying to hide her tears. Finally, she faced Byleth and once again, the older woman saw the sheer agony in her eyes. Almost as if being around Byleth again was hurting her. Still, despite that, she continued. “The worst part was, I wouldn’t have minded if you got sick of me. I just wish you kept your promise and told me that you were.”</p><p>She turned away once again and slowly, she began to walk.</p><p>“But that’s on me, I guess. For thinking that we could’ve had a future together. For thinking we could be happy because we’ve known one another since childhood. But I was so wrong and that day will always have to serve as a reminder of how marriages like ours don’t get happy endings.”</p><p>“El, please…” Byleth tried to plead with her. She wanted to tell her that she was wrong; that they can be happy together. That she planned to spend the rest of their lives proving that to her. But like before, the words failed her. And Edelgard climbed the stairs and entered the estate, not even turning back to spare her a glance as she left Byleth on her own in the garden, next to the oak tree that had once bore witness to their happy days.</p>
<hr/><p>Another week has passed since Byleth arrived and to say that she was having an easy time adjusting to her new surroundings would be an overstatement. While her grandmother and parents were allowed to stay for a few days until she got adjusted to the place that would be her home for the next five months, they all could hardly spend any time with her. Everyone was so busy planning the wedding, after all. She supposed she should be glad that her and Edelgard's inputs were being asked at all.</p><p>Speaking of Edelgard…</p><p>Loathe as Byleth is to admit it, she was hardly getting anywhere with her. Any attempts she makes to spend time with her were always rebuffed, even if they were living under the same roof in the estate. In the course of the past week, they were relocated to a three bedroom home that stood deep within the Hresvelg estate and while Byleth would love to relish the alone time they get to spend together, Edelgard hardly speaks to her. Half the time she'd be on her computer or tablet working on her art and the other half, she would lock herself in the room she claimed as her studio to work on even more art, blaring that synthwave music she loves so much as loudly as she reasonably could. Of course, there were times when Edelgard would sleep in their room, but those times were so rare and few in between that it was always a pleasant surprise for Byleth.</p><p>But despite the fact that Byleth made little to no headway with Edelgard, she did make some headway with most of her siblings and their old friends. She was beginning to get along with Ludwig and Wilhelm due to their shared love of going to the shooting range on a daily basis to practice their aim. Maximilian was beginning to open up since she was helping him manage the accounting for the engagement party. In his words, he was glad that there was someone nearby who was as good with numbers as he is. She was also beginning to develop a bond with Paul and Frederick, seeing as how they were always up for a friendly spar or an exercise session. In fact, the only ones she’s hardly spoken to are Edelgard’s sisters and Henry. But she could understand that; after all, Margaret is running the legal ventures, Sophia was constantly pulling shifts at the hospital, Johanna lived elsewhere as did Emilia, and Henry was living on his own as he attended university. Honestly, it’s a surprise their family still managed to retain that close bond Byleth remembered them having.</p><p>For their friends, on the other hand, it was proving to be a tougher nut to crack. Ferdinand and Hubert were clearly being cordial with her for the sake of making her feel welcomed, Linhardt was as polite and disinterested in the machinations of the family as ever, and Bernadetta, while able to hold a conversation with her better compared to before, was clearly conflicted on how to treat her. After all, it's clear that almost everyone is cold, if not, hostile to her. The only people in their former circle who actively tried to avoid making her feel like an outsider were Petra and Caspar.</p><p>However, out of everyone in their former friend group, there was one person who made their disdain painfully clear and that person, of course, had to be Dorothea. Byleth had to admit: for someone who is being trained by the family physician to heal their ranks, Dorothea can also inflict deep wounds. Sometimes, whenever Byleth tried to interact with Edelgard, she would always be there with a quick barb about the incident that dissolved their engagement years ago. Hell, she was even worse than Hubert. And the worst part: Byleth couldn't do a thing because verbal barbs they may be, everything that came out of Dorothea's mouth was the truth.</p><p>But Byleth wasn’t going to let that deter her. After all, she was known for never giving up. And that’s why she was wandering the main manor looking for Edelgard after a morning session at the range with Ludwig and Caspar. With a novel in hand, she turned down another hallway and found just who she was looking for. However, to her surprise, Ludwig was there as well.</p><p>“Please, El. Dad needs me to help Margaret with the company. Can you just take him for the day? You know he’s never a bother when you paint.” The older man all but begged his sister as he held his infant son in his hands. Edelgard, on the other hand, was wearing a paint covered shirt and clearly baffled at the baby trying to reach for her. With a sigh, Edelgard nodded and took the baby from him.</p><p>“You owe me. Again.” She said as she nuzzled little Geoffrey. The baby, on the other hand, giggled at the affection she gave him.</p><p>“Thanks, El. You’re the best.” Ludwig said as she pushed the stroller inside the room she just came from. With a last wave, he closed the door and walked away only spotting Byleth as she approached.</p><p>“Hello, Byleth.” He greeted her with a small smile. Byleth, ever the quiet one, nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>“I suppose I don’t have to tell you where Edelgard is. So, if you’re looking for her…” He trailed off, trusting her to understand where he was going with his words. With a nod, Byleth nodded and they went their separate ways. Cautiously, Byleth approached the door and slowly swung it open, expecting Edelgard to tell her to get out immediately.</p><p>Instead, however, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted her.</p><p>“You want to paint with auntie, Geoff? Really?” Edelgard spoke in a gentle and playful tone as they faced a canvas and she pretended to hand the baby her thinnest paint brush. The little baby took it and much to Edelgard’s concern, brought it to his mouth immediately. However, thanks to her reflexes, she was able to prevent him from doing so and took the brush from him instead. To soothe the clearly displeased child, Edelgard immediately pressed her lips to his head as she continued to hold him close, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.</p><p>It was a sight that warmed Byleth’s heart, seeing her beloved enjoy herself like this. However, it was one that saddened her as well. Had she done things differently back then, maybe Edelgard would be holding their own child by now. Or if not, maybe at this point, they would’ve been seriously considering the decision to have children of their own. Who knows? Once more, Byleth couldn’t help but chastise herself for the time they lost due to her own stupidity. But not for long; she came here to spend time with her fiancee and she was going to do it one way or another.</p><p>“El?” She gently called out as she knocked on the door so as not to startle them. Edelgard turned to face her immediately, the small smile on her face gradually melting into a frown.</p><p>“Oh...what is it?” She asked as she put Geoffrey in his stroller with his toy.</p><p>“I’ll cut to the chase; I was just hoping we can spend a little quiet time together. You can paint and I’ll just stay here and read. If that’s alright with you, of course. If you want to talk too while I’m here, that’s fine.” Byleth said with a sheepish yet hopeful smile. For a moment, Edelgard contemplated it and Byleth steeled herself for the rejection she was sure to come. Much to her surprise, however, she merely let out a defeated sigh and nodded.</p><p>“Fine. But I’m putting Geoffrey to sleep in a bit. If you so much as wake him up, you’re out the door.”</p><p>With a chuckle, the teal haired woman simply nodded.</p><p>“You’ve always known me as a quiet type. Don’t worry.” She responded as she sat on one of the free couches in the room. Carefully, she sat, so as to not disturb the stroller where Geoffrey laid playing with the stuffy his aunt gave him. Edelgard, on the other hand, hooked up her phone to the bluetooth speaker once more and a song came on almost immediately. It was a nice, upbeat song that for some reason reminded Byleth of her childhood. Hell, if she had to admit, it reminded her of a time even before that. Before she knew it, she found herself bobbing her head along to the music as she read her novel.</p><p>
  <em> “To the freedom fighters </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the Everest climbers </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the castaways. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To the midnight riders </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the spark igniters </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am on my way…” </em>
</p><p>As she was listening to the song, Byleth couldn’t help but snap her head up and turn to Edelgard in surprise at what she heard.</p><p>
  <em> “Let it be said and let it be known, he who is free is never alone. The path before us. The world behind us. I’ll wait for you there…” </em>
</p><p>Huh...that was a surprise. She’s never known Edelgard as someone who sings. She supposed, much to her disappointment, it was a new thing she picked up after their separation. Yet another thing she missed. Before she knew it, however, Byleth felt something hit her on the foot. She looked down and saw that Geoffrey had thrown his stuffy down the floor. Acting quickly, she handed it to him just as Edelgard's phone rang.</p><p>"It's Dorothea. I have to take this. Can you watch over him for a moment?" Edelgard asked, though clearly displeased at having to do so. As soon as the request sunk in, she nodded and Edelgard walked around the room for a moment. Once she did, Byleth felt something hit her foot once more and to her surprise, it was the same stuffy Geoffrey was playing with.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She asked as she picked the toy up and approached the stroller that the babe lay in. She handed it to the boy and with ecstatic giggles, he took it, continuing to play with it as Byleth watched over him. Much to the teal haired woman's astonishment, every time their eyes met, Geoffrey would giggle as if he was seeing something funny on her face and Byleth couldn't help but smile in return.</p><p>"Is this what you do whenever your Aunt El babysits you? Giggle while she paints? It's a miracle she gets any work done then. You're kinda too adorable to stay away from." She said as she lightly tickled his little stomach and Geoffrey giggled even louder at the sensation. After a moment, however, he frowned and dropped his toy once again. Before Byleth could bend down to pick it up, she noticed that he was reaching for her and it was clear that the longer he stays in the stroller, the more upset he was going to become.</p><p>"Okay, calm down. Don't cry. I got you." Byleth said as she slowly and gently took him into her arms. Immediately, the baby calmed and laid his head on her shoulder as he looked around his surroundings.</p><p>"There...that any better? Okay, let's sit down." She gently whispered as she sat on the couch and let the babe sit on her lap to play with his toy, talking to him as he did. Much to her surprise and relief, Geoffrey was comfortable being with her and didn't complain, opting to play with his stuffy instead.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the pair, Edelgard had been watching them play for a few minutes now, her conversation with Dorothea having ended. And despite all the anger she felt for her betrothed, she couldn't help but smile at the gentle sight that played out before her.</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth had no idea what it was she did that day when they hung out at Edelgard’s studio but somehow, whatever it was, it had cooled Edelgard’s temper against her. It’s been two weeks since that day and ever since, her fiancee has clearly been making the effort to be less hostile with her. Sure, she was still quiet whenever they were together but now she actually speaks to Byleth at times; she’d ask her for her help if needed, ask her about her day if it crossed her mind, and even discuss recent events if she wanted to. Of course, Byleth wasn’t complaining about the sudden change in demeanor. After all, it’s all she’s wanted since she arrived but still...she’d like to know what she did right so she can keep doing it. And hopefully, change her overall opinion of her.</p><p>Now, she was here in the main manor for their engagement party, waiting for Edelgard to show up. Unfortunately, hours ago, Dorothea and Bernadetta came to whisk Edelgard away to their house in the city so the three of them can prepare for the party together, leaving Byleth to prepare at home and go to the manor alone.</p><p>"Have you been waiting long?" A familiar voice asked behind her. Byleth turned around and as soon as she laid eyes on Edelgard, she could’ve sworn she forgot how to breathe for a moment.</p><p>She had to admit; Dorothea had definitely outdone herself this time. If Byleth thought Edelgard was beautiful after they saw each other during the negotiations, she definitely was even more beautiful now. Her brown hair was tied up in the same side ponytail that it was a few weeks back and Dorothea had applied a small amount of makeup on her face. However, it was the dress she wore that caught her attention: a long sleeved, off shoulder floor length dress made of red lace. Honestly, while it made her feel a bit underdressed in her gray, three-piece suit, Byleth loved it. Not only were her shoulders exposed for her to gaze upon but it accentuated her beauty as well. Once more, she was reminded of how lucky she was to be afforded a second chance to be with her.</p><p>“Are you just going to stare or are we going in?” Edelgard asked with a raised eyebrow. Immediately, Byleth shook her head and offered her arm to the beauty next to her. With a small smile, Edelgard took it and they walked.</p><p>“You look very beautiful.” Byleth complimented her, not minding the looks they got from the partygoers as they entered the foyer.</p><p>“Thank you.” Edelgard responded before focusing her attention to greeting the partygoers who approached them. Until they got to their table, it was just a flurry of congratulations from friends, family, and envoys from the Mafia families of Brigid, Almyra, and Dagda. Once they were seated, the food and drinks came in, then came the speeches, and then came the dancing. For Byleth, everything was something of a blur since most of her attention was on Edelgard; how she interacted with the guests, how she carefully masked her uncertainty about their engagement, but most importantly, she couldn’t get her mind off at how stunning she looked. When they were dancing together, she wanted nothing more than to take her into her arms and give her a kiss so everyone can see that they belonged to one another. Well, to be fair, that’s kinda what the engagement party was for. But that was on an official level; kissing her in public would’ve done the job on a personal level.</p><p>“Well, you look like you’ve had a rough go of it.” A playful male voice said. Byleth turned her head as she swirled her glass of wine in her hands, only to see Sylvain standing next to her.</p><p>“Well, it’s kinda tiring to be honest. I just wanna go home with El.” She admitted as she turned her gaze to Edelgard. Her fiancee stood a few feet away from her, mingling with Claude, Dimitri, Marianne, and Hilda. No doubt Claude was regaling the two siblings with the story of how he convinced Senator Edmund to allow Hilda to marry Marianne. Edelgard wasn’t at their wedding, after all.</p><p>“So...is she talking to you again?” Sylvain asked, taking a sip of his brandy.</p><p>“Sorta. I’m trying but she clearly doesn’t trust me yet.” Byleth responded. With a small, sympathetic smile, Sylvain patted her in the back and spoke.</p><p>“Keep at it, Byleth. She’ll come around soon.”</p><p>“Yeah. Here’s hoping.” She said as they brought their glasses together in a simple toast. As they drank, they didn’t notice that Edelgard was approaching them.</p><p>“Sylvain...it’s...nice to see you.” Edelgard said in a tense tone. Honestly, neither Byleth nor Sylvain were surprised at her displeasure at seeing him in her engagement party. After all, ever since the day they broke up, Edelgard also hasn’t seen Sylvain. In fact, she made it a point to avoid him as much as possible; otherwise, she would’ve punched him since he was partially at fault for what happened.</p><p>“Hey, princess. Nice to see you grew a few inches since the last time I saw you.” The red headed boy said with a teasing smile.</p><p>“Sylvain.” Byleth scolded through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I see you’re still as flippant and carefree as ever.” Edelgard responded as she took a sip of her wine.</p><p>“Ah, you know me. Anything to somewhat annoy the old guard. Especially my dad.” He said with a smile. After a moment, however, he took on a more serious expression and spoke. “Listen, Edelgard. About what happened years ago. I really hope you can forgive me. I really regret that it took a lot of years away from you and Byleth. So...I’m sorry.”</p><p>Clearly, Edelgard was surprised by his words. But nonetheless, she nodded.</p><p>“Thank you, Sylvain. I accept your apology.” She responded. Both Byleth and Sylvain couldn’t help but wince in disappointment at her words. But they understood her message nevertheless; she accepts his apology but that doesn’t mean she forgives him for it. Honestly, it made Sylvain think twice about his next move. But still, he knew it was something that had to be done.</p><p>“Well, Edelgard, it has been a while. I’m sure you haven’t heard that I’m married now.” He said with a happy smile.</p><p>“You? Married? Did the Goddess make her return to Earth or something?” Edelgard asked, shock clear in her tone. Honestly, hearing Sylvain say <em> “I’m married” </em> while being happy about it was something she didn’t expect to ever occur. Last she checked, the man detested commitment. It was why he introduced Byleth to the woman she had an affair with in the first place.</p><p>“Haha...very funny, Edelgard. But really though, let me introduce my wife.” He said before turning his head and gesturing for someone to come closer. They did and immediately, both Byleth and Edelgard’s blood ran cold. The woman, whose blonde hair was cut into a bob and wore a knee length white dress, was someone they knew well. After all, she was the one Byleth cheated on Edelgard with. “Mercedes von Martritz. Or I suppose it should be Mercedes Gautier now.”</p><p>“Hello, Byleth, Edelgard.” Mercedes said with a cheerful voice and a bright, innocent smile, clearly oblivious to the sudden tense atmosphere that suddenly surrounded them.</p><p>“Mercedes is your wife.” Edelgard said in astonishment, trying to mask the unease she felt at the woman’s presence.</p><p>“Why, yes. We were married a year after all three of us met, actually.” She responded, her smile never leaving her face. Then, she turned to Byleth and spoke once again. “Oh, Byleth, it is so good to see you. It has been awhile.”</p><p>“Yes, indeed it has, Mercedes. Since your wedding when we last spoke” The teal haired woman responded as she tried to reach for Edelgard’s right hand. Much to her disappointment, however, Edelgard switched her glass from her left hand to the right one. Almost as if to prevent her from touching her.</p><p>“So, you two, how-how did this come to be?” Edelgard asked, trying to be as courteous as possible. Really, she wanted to scream and kick the woman out of her home but alas, she can’t. Apart from being the spouse of a future capo, Mercedes’ father is also a powerful senator allied with her stepfather and the Blaiddyd mafia. To make her leave would be to cause trouble for Don Lambert.</p><p>“Well, after what happened between Mercie and Byleth, Don Lambert sought to do some damage control. To at least appease both Donna Rhea and your father. Fortunately, I happened to be available for marriage. Oh, honestly, it was a bit of a hassle at first but, the more we got to know each other, the happier we became. Now, here we are; 6 years and counting. She even stuck by me through my obnoxious partying during my university days while she trained to be a nurse.” Sylvain explained before pressing a kiss to Mercedes’ temple, one that the older woman happily accepted.</p><p>“He’s keeping it in his pants right?” Byleth blurted out of nowhere, much to Edelgard’s surprise. Honestly, for someone in her mid 20s, Byleth’s lack of social graces can still be astounding at times.</p><p>“Hey, give me some credit, Eisner. I can be faithful. Even if the girls at uni were tempting me. And really, with a woman as pretty and caring as Mercedes, why wouldn’t I be?” Sylvain said with a grin. Honestly, this scene was a bit too weird for Edelgard’s tastes. It’s like she stepped in an episode of Twilight Zone or something. But she supposed the Goddess worked in mysterious ways. But then the woman had to go and open her damn mouth too.</p><p>“I’m glad you and Byleth are together again, Edelgard. Oh, I can just imagine the two of you being happy together.” She stated, cheerfully as ever before turning to the teal haired woman. “We must catch up again sometime soon, Byleth. It would be nice to talk again. Even if it’s just the two of us assuming Sylvain and Edelgard are too busy to join.”</p><p>"That would be nice. I'd love to catch up with you." Byleth answered with a polite smile.</p><p>“Ha...well, it has been a while so why don’t the two of you just catch up now? I need to get some fresh air anyway. Being a party like this for too long can be quite stifling anyway.” Edelgard said before downing the rest of her wine in one go and all but slamming it in the table next to them. Before anyone else could speak, she turned on her heel and walked away, heading for the staircase and not even noticing that Dorothea and Petra were trying to get her attention. Immediately, Dorothea’s eyes fell on her and once she saw who she was with, she shook her head and whispered something in Petra’s ear before leaving her side to follow Edelgard. Petra, meanwhile, merely shot Byleth a sympathetic look before walking off to speak with an envoy from her family in Brigid.</p><p>“Oh my, did I say something wrong?” Mercedes worriedly asked her.</p><p>“I...uh...no, it’s just-excuse me.” Byleth said before following after her fiancee. Luckily for her, she didn't have to look for very long. She stumbled upon the first balcony and there she saw Dorothea talking to Edelgard, clearly trying to calm her down. Once more, she spotted Byleth and whispered something in Edelgard's ear. With a pat to her hand and a stiff nod from Edelgard, Dorothea walked away. As she was passing Byleth, however, she stopped and turned to her.</p><p>"You can be really dumb, you know that?" She said and finally, she left them alone. Cautiously, Byleth approached the younger woman.</p><p>"El, what is going on? Please tell me what's wrong. What's gotten you so upset all of a sudden?" She asked. Byleth did have an inkling to the reason but she still wanted to confirm.</p><p>"Goddess, Dorothea was right; you can be dumb at times." She mumbled out loud. "Why do you think?"</p><p>Ah, there it is. It was all she needed to confirm her suspicions.</p><p>"El, I didn't even know she was going to be here. And really, why does it even matter? She's here, married to Sylvain, as a guest of our engagement party. Can't you just forget what happened for one night and try to get along with her? I mean, this is supposed to be our new beginning, isn't it? So, let's forget about what happened and go back to the party. Or back home if you want." Byleth suggested, desperate to make whatever is making Edelgard upset with her go away. </p><p>Frankly, ever since she got here, she felt like all she's done was make Edelgard sad and angry and really, she hated it. Ever since they were children, she detested it whenever Edelgard got upset with her and so tried to avoid it as much as she could. But now...it was like her very being angered her.</p><p>"Don't push it, Byleth. I was already being magnanimous when I agreed to marry you. Don't ask me to get along with Mercedes or forget about what happened when you know that is something I cannot do." Edelgard said as she dared to meet Byleth's gaze. If she had to be honest, Byleth almost wished she didn't because in Edelgard's eyes, she saw how she still resented her for what happened that day. And how she resented their situation. It brought back the fear that maybe Edelgard really doesn't love her anymore. Then, Edelgard blinked and it was gone, replaced instead by weariness as she let out an exhausted sigh.</p><p>"I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. Maybe check on Geoffrey. Have fun catching up with Mercedes."</p><p>With that, she walked away, leaving Byleth to try and fight back the tears that rose in her eyes in that cold balcony.</p><p>xxx</p><p>After their discussion, Byleth decided to take a walk in the gardens to clear her head. She didn’t want to return to the party without Edelgard. She wasn’t prepared to handle the questions that were sure to come when they notice that she was missing from the party and not hanging off her arm. So, here she was, sitting on a stone bench by the red carnations in the garden.</p><p>“She’s never going to forgive me, is she?” Byleth thought out loud as she twiddled her thumbs. Once more, she thought if she should give up on Edelgard. To accept the fact that they can’t be together anymore. But like before, Byleth couldn’t find it in herself to do so. She was never one to give up even in impossible situations. But while she’s more than willing to get back in there and try speaking with her again, she was also worn out. Both physically and emotionally. So, she didn’t see anything wrong with sitting there for a moment. Until she heard the growling, of course.</p><p>“What the-” She muttered as she turned her head. Much to her shock, Bruto stood a few feet away from her. His posture was poised to attack and his teeth were bared at her. Oh great; now she has to deal with him too. It seems that just like his master, Bruto didn’t like Byleth and would make no effort to hide his dislike of her.</p><p>“Easy, Bruto.” She said as she held her hand out. If she had to admit it, Byleth was impressed by his loyalty and intelligence. Fitting for a dog that was named after the pet of Castile's Don Juan. Henry even bragged that just like the original Bruto, his Bruto can bring items on command and in pristine condition, lead a person to his master, and even tell a person’s emotions at first glance. So, it was a wonder why Bruto felt that she was a threat now. Maybe he ran into Edelgard and decided to find and deal with the source of her discontent. If he did, then Byleth would be even more impressed. Even if being mauled by a St. Bernard wasn’t a very exciting prospect.</p><p>“Easy…” She implored him once more. Slowly, Bruto approached her hand, growling all the way before giving it a sniff. Then, much to her surprise, he ceased his aggressive posturing and became calm once more, allowing Byleth to pat him in the head. Thankfully, he seemed to be enjoying the way she ran her fingers through his fur.</p><p>“Oh, what should I do, Bruto? Edelgard hates me and I don’t know how to make her feel better.” She said as she continued massaging his head. Once more, Bruto whined, almost as if he too was at a loss on what to do. Instead, he laid his head on her thigh and let out an enormous sigh once he was settled. Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle at the act.</p><p>“Thanks for trying to help.” She said as she looked at the sky, thinking of ways she can win Edelgard’s affection back.</p><p>And for a good hour or so, they simply sat there in silence as the cool breeze of the night enveloped their bodies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, there we have it. Drama. Anyways, now we all know why Byleth and Edelgard broke up. I guess the only question to answer now is HOW exactly it happened and how they dealt with it. Anyhoo, if anyone wants to see the dresses I modeled Edelgard's outfits after, you can refer to these links below:</p><p>Edelgard's Reunion Outfit: https://lookbook.nu/look/7887938-Red-Dress-Black-Boots-Red-Dress<br/>Edelgard's Engagement Party Outfit: https://www.victoriasqueen.com/long-sleeve-red-lace-and-tulle-prom-dress-2028.html</p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this long ass chapter. Leave a kudos or comment or both and I'll see you guys in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth goes all out in earning Edelgard's affections, traitors are uncovered and dealt with, and tragedy strikes just as things are going well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OH. MY. GOD. I DID NOT MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG. Okay, just to quickly explain why this took so long: I started streaming games on Facebook, left my old job, started a new one, started a Fatal Frame fanfic, and then finally completed this long ass chapter that made me want to cry writing it. I hope y'all are ready for the longest chapter of this fic because WOOOO it was a pain to write. Honestly, I was supposed to post this yesterday so it'll be exactly 3 months since the last update but whatever, it's still April 7 somewhere in the world. </p>
<p>Anyways, I won't keep you guys any longer. I hope this satisfies you guys and finally answers some of the questions you've had in the previous chapters. I took great pains to do so.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When Byleth was 18 and Edelgard a mere 15 year old, the yearly summit that helped keep the peace between the mafia families was held in Fhirdiad at the Blaiddyd Estate. It was to be expected, really; last year, it was held at Garreg Mach and next year it would be held in Leicester before cycling back to Adrestia. But what baffled them was the fact that it was still being held in the first place. None of the families have been to a major war with one another for decades now, with the last one allowing the formation of the Seiros Mafia to begin with. Sure, there were sometimes skirmishes and fist fights but nothing more than that. Honestly, if it weren’t for the deals being made and the information being passed on, the next generation would think that the entire summit was just an excuse to have a huge party.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth supposed she should be glad for such a gathering. After all, since these summits lasted a week, it allowed her to be near Edelgard for longer periods of time than usual. They do live in different places in Fodlan, after all. So they don’t see one another as much as they’d like. But no matter how hard she tried, no matter how happy Edelgard was to see her, this time, Byleth couldn’t find it in her to feel the same. In fact, she couldn’t even feel the prior affection she had for Edelgard. Sure, she was glad to see her and sure, she cared for her but for some reason, she felt numb overall. At first, she tried to reason that she was just tired, running errands for her family and all and really, that was part of it. But the rest...well...she’s just not sure. She had tried talking to her parents about it but all they could offer her was that she was just confused and it would fade away with time. It was a surprise that they were so carefree about this but they chalked her feelings up to the fact that she hadn’t adjusted to university life just yet. She did just start after all. Still, the lack of an answer made spending time with Edelgard somewhat awkward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth?” A small, shy voice called for her. Shaking her head to clear her mind, Byleth turned from the window she was looking out of, only to see a small, bespectacled boy standing next to her with a sheepish look on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, hello Henry, do you need anything?” She asked Edelgard’s youngest brother with a gentle and comforting smile. One that he shyly returned immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“El is looking for you. She said Dimitri wants to introduce the two of you to someone.” He responded. Inwardly, Byleth sighed. She really didn’t want to deal with anyone right now. But she supposed she just has to, doesn’t she? Finally, she stood from her perch and she reached her hand out for the little boy to take.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on. Let’s go before your sister gets worried.” She said. With a smile, Henry took her hand and they walked through the halls of Blaiddyd Manor, with the little boy chatting the whole way. Byleth couldn’t help but smile at him; she was somewhat fond of the boy as he was close to Edelgard and as such, he sometimes followed them around like a lost puppy. Even Byleth could see that he looked up to the two of them the most out of all of his siblings. Eventually, however, Henry separated from her when he saw his mother having tea with Sitri and some of his older siblings. With a smile and a wave, she continued on to where he said Edelgard and the others would be waiting for her, which was the library of the estate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Once Byleth got to the hallway where she knew the library was, she couldn’t help but stop in her tracks for a moment and let out a sigh. Edelgard was waiting for her and looking out the window. Now, don’t get her wrong; she’s always glad to see Edelgard. But...right now, she doesn’t think she has the energy to deal with her right now. Even if she was the one who asked for her to come.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well that's quite the sigh. You almost sound like you’re not happy to see me.” Edelgard said with a teasing tone and a small smile. Despite the expression, however, Byleth knew that Edelgard could see right through her. Plastering a smile of her own on her face, Byleth approached and took her in her arms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m always happy to see you.” She said as she pressed a kiss to her forehead. They spent a moment looking at one another and Edelgard couldn’t help but cup her cheek in one hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Something’s bothering you. Tell me.” The younger girl requested. Byleth, however, merely shook her head. Before she could open her mouth, however, the door opened and Dimitri emerged from the library. At 15, he’s already shot up like a weed, his stature making it clear that he would be a bear of a man just like his father once he reaches adulthood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I heard a familiar voice.” Dimitri said with a smile as Byleth and Edelgard sheepishly separated from one another.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good afternoon, Dimitri.” Byleth greeted him with a polite smile. “So...who is it you’d like us to meet?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah yes, of course. Please, come in.” He said as he opened the door to the library and gestured for them to enter. The library was massive but in the middle of the room was a conversation pit for anyone who would like to read in peace. There, Byleth saw Sylvain talking to a beautiful girl. The girl, who had blonde hair that was so long and fluffy to the point that Byleth ached to run her fingers through them, was wearing dark jeans, boots, and a white pea coat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Edelgard, Byleth, this is Mercedes. Senator von Bartels’ stepdaughter and a friend of ours." Dimitri spoke up, knocking Byleth out of her stupor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello, it’s nice to meet you. Dimitri has told me a lot about the two of you.” Mercedes said with a saintly smile on her face as she held her hand out. Immediately, Edelgard took it as did Byleth.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Mercedes.” Edelgard responded. Byleth, however, could merely nod, still a bit too enamoured by Mercedes’ ethereal beauty to trust herself to speak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, now that the ladies are introduced, I say we catch up on one another. It has been a while since we last saw one another, after all.” Sylvain declared to which they all agreed to immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They spent most of the day that way, sitting in that conversation pit while talking. They learned that Mercedes, a 20 year old, was studying to be a nurse at the University of Fhirdiad, hoping to eventually go into medicine and be an actual doctor in the future. After a while, Byleth excused herself to go to the bathroom. It was a short walk and once she was done, she exited, only to find Sylvain leaning on the wall across the door with a sly smile on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sylvain, I didn’t realize your flirtatious ways have led you to becoming an even worse pervert.” She said as she wiped her hands with her handkerchief. Sylvain, however, merely chuckled as he pushed himself against the wall and approached her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So...what do you think?” He asked her with a grin. Byleth could only tilt her head in confusion and as if he saw this coming, Sylvain answered immediately. “Of Mercedes. What do you think of her?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, so that’s who he was getting at.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She seems nice.” She answered stoically, trying to will herself to avoid thinking about Mercedes’ beauty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nice. I find it hard to believe that that’s all you think of her.” Sylvain said, his smile growing even wider. With a roll of her eyes, she began to walk ahead of him, only for him to keep up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw you earlier, Byleth. I know that look you had; you were starstruck by her beauty. I know you were.” He stated as he walked beside her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, she’s pretty. So what?” She asked as they approached the library door once more. Before they could enter, however, Sylvain pulled her away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, fine, I’ll get straight to the point. It’s just...you’re getting married in three years time. To a pretty girl, mind you. But you haven’t been with any other girl other than Edelgard. Don’t you want to...you know...broaden your horizons with Mercedes before you tie the knot?” He asked with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Byleth, however, could only roll her eyes in exasperation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sylvain, we’ve talked about this; just because you hate commitment thanks to your parents’ unhappy marriage, it doesn’t mean you have to ruin it for everyone else.” She responded as she tried to enter the library again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on, Byleth, it’s not that. I just think it’s...better you get this out of your system now before you do it while you’re already married to Edelgard. Besides, don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been a bit distant to her lately. Ever thought maybe the reason why that is is because you’re not sure you want to marry her?” He said. Now, that got Byleth thinking; did she still want to marry Edelgard? She cared for her, yes, and she knows that she has to marry her for the sake of their families. But is that really what she wants? Loathe as she was to admit it, but the seed that Sylvain planted in her head about “broadening her horizons” with Mercedes sounded just A BIT appealing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, think about it, yeah? If you’re really happy with Edelgard, you could always just avoid Mercedes for the rest of your stay.” He stated before entering the library. With a sigh, Byleth followed him and she slid into her seat next to Edelgard once more to continue their conversation where they left off.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As they continued to converse, some of the other capo heirs wandered into the library. Some joined the conversation, others merely sat in one corner to read. Eventually, they left for dinner and the conversation continued to flow even outside the confines of the library. Of course, Byleth joined in whenever the topic interested her. But every now and then, no thanks to Sylvain’s earlier suggestion, her mind would stray to the blonde newcomer that sat not too far from her at the table. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surprisingly for Byleth, however, she found herself genuinely wanting to get to know Mercedes more, even if they've only known one another for a few hours. In fact, such thoughts persisted, even as she escorted Edelgard to her room and said good night. Thankfully, Edelgard seemed too tired to notice her odd behavior, leaving Byleth to go her way immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As she made her way back to the room assigned to her, Byleth noticed Mercedes entering her own, just a few doors away from hers. Before she could lose the nerve, the teal haired girl immediately walked up to the door and knocked. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing Mercedes in the same clothes she wore earlier. Only this time, her white coat and gloves were nowhere to be found.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, hello, Byleth." Mercedes greeted with a smile. One that Byleth couldn't help but shyly return.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello, Mercedes. I noticed you on my way back and I just wondered...would you like to go on a walk? The Blaiddyd Estate can be quite lovely at night despite the cold." She stated, not even realizing the hopeful expression her eyes began to convey.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"That sounds lovely, Byleth. I was just going to start reading but a walk does sound nice. Let me get my coat and gloves." Mercedes said. For a moment, Byleth waited outside her room and it didn't take long for Mercedes to emerge. With a smile, the two walked to the gardens of the Blaiddyd Estate with Byleth being grateful that they hadn't come across any of the patrols.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"So, you and Edelgard have been engaged since you were young, yes?" Mercedes asked as she bundled herself in her long, thick coat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, you're correct. Since I was 10, in fact." She answered. Mercedes' eyes lit in glee as she spoke</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, how romantic. You must care for her a great deal then, if not outright love her."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wincing inwardly, Byleth could only nod at her words, her earlier discussion with Sylvain coming to the forefront of her mind. Much to her surprise, however, Mercedes noticed her reaction to her words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you alright? Do you...disagree with what I said?” She nervously asked. For a moment, Byleth hesitated on answering but upon seeing Mercedes’ face, she found herself speaking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I...care for Edelgard a great deal. She’s been my friend since we were children and she’s accepted me for everything that I am so of course, it was only natural that I care for her. But...love...I’m not so sure anymore.” She admitted with a sigh as they sat on a bench beside the now frozen fountain of the garden.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh...I’m sorry.” Mercedes said, contemplating her next words. “Do you...still want to marry her? In three years time, I mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That one had Byleth stumped. But nonetheless, she did her best to answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to. I know I have to. But...I can’t help but want something...well...more. More than the marriage that was plotted out for me in my childhood.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, what makes you think that Edelgard can’t give that ‘something more’ to you?” The girl beside her gently asked as she leaned closer, clearly intending to comfort her and offer her whatever advice she needed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I...I don't know. I don't know what to think of this arrangement anymore to be honest." She responded. Mercedes could only hum in contemplation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, maybe if you spoke-"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Mercedes could end her sentence, she was stunned into silence when she felt a pair of lips press against her own. After a moment, they separated and Byleth spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” She said. To her shock, however, Mercedes merely pulled her down to kiss her once more. When they separated once again, Mercedes gave her a small smile.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it me...or did you enjoy that?” She asked the teal haired woman. Shaking her head, Byleth spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I kinda enjoyed that too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As Mercedes giggled at her response, Byleth leaned down to kiss her once more. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The pair spent a few minutes sitting on that bench, giggling and kissing one another, forgetting that someone was bound to be hurt by their actions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day, there was a party held in the Blaiddyd Estate to celebrate Don Lambert’s birthday, which happened to coincide with the 2nd day of the one week negotiations. As usual, Byleth mingled with the guests by Edelgard’s side to spend some time with her. Despite her recent apprehension over their engagement, Byleth was pleased to see that her younger betrothed was wearing the choker with a ruby cameo that she had sent her as a present for her 15th birthday. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, even though Byleth spent the party at Edelgard’s side, she couldn’t help but sneak a few furtive glances towards Mercedes’ way. It seems the blonde girl had the same thought, though, for every time she would look her way, their eyes would meet and Mercedes would give her a small smile before continuing the conversation she was having. Much to Byleth’s dismay, this wasn’t lost on two people close to her. As such, when Byleth stepped outside for a breath of fresh air at the balcony, she was met by a familiar redhead. As always, he had a wide grin on his face as he blocked her way back into the balcony.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What now, Sylvain?” She asked in exasperation. Sylvain could only chuckle at her attempts to play dumb.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah...I saw you earlier. Those sneaking glances you were throwing Mercedes’ way. You took my advice, didn’t you?” He stated. Immediately, however, Byleth shook her head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, no, it’s not like that. I am not using her as a fling before Edelgard and I get married.” She stated as she tried to move past him. However, Sylvain being Sylvain, he refused to let the chance to relentlessly tease her pass him by.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, so do you see a future with Mercedes then?” He asked, his eyes widening in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. I don’t know. Just…stop it before someone hears you, Sylvain.” The teal haired woman implored him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, okay, I get you. Just keep it under wraps, yeah? Wouldn’t want Wilhelm or Margaret after your ass. Especially Margaret.” He reminded her with a shiver as he walked back into the party. Byleth continued to mingle with the guests, even fielding questions about their upcoming wedding. Eventually, however, Edelgard ducked out of the party as she grew tired of the festivities. Ever the dutiful fiancee, Byleth escorted her to her room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, that was fun.” Edelgard said with a smile as they approached the room assigned to her. Byleth didn’t hesitate to return the smile she shot her way as she opened the door for her. The younger girl made a move to step in but instead, she stopped.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Want to come in and watch TV? We haven’t really spent much time on our own since we got here.” She stated. Once upon a time, Byleth would have jumped at the chance to spend more time with Edelgard but now that they were teenagers,Byleth knew that propriety must be had. Apart from that, she also found that she wasn’t in the mood to spend more time with her right now. Instead, her mind was steadily being filled with the thought of spending time with Mercedes. So, she gave her her answer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh...not tonight, El. But I promise, we’ll spend some time together before we go home. Just the two of us.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretending not to notice Edelgard’s disappointed expression, Byleth leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night.” She whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night, Byleth.” Edelgard replied before she completely entered her room, shutting the door behind her. Immediately, Byleth left and went to the one place she knew Mercedes would be waiting: the library.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as she entered the room, Byleth felt someone pull her in by the shirt and heard the library door lock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You took a while.” Mercedes teasingly stated before pressing her lips against Byleth, one that she eagerly returned almost immediately.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry. I had to escort Edelgard to her room. Not exactly a stone’s throw away from here.” She answered in between kisses. Mercedes, however, merely hummed as they continued. When the need for air came, Byleth separated from her for a beat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Doesn’t matter, though. We’re here now. Let’s make the most of it.” She said, smiling brightly at the woman in her arms.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, let’s.” Mercedes answered in agreement before kissing her once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They spent an hour in the library, away from the prying eyes of their families. Of course, nothing beyond a make out session in the library happened between them but still...if anyone were to find out, trouble would ensue. After an hour, Mercedes left the library and Byleth waited for a few minutes before she too would leave. Before she could, however, someone else entered the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth? What are you doing here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon hearing the familiar voice, Byleth looked up from the book she was looking at, only to see her mother and Catherine approaching her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just...doing some light reading before I turn in.” She said, keeping her voice level to maintain her lie. Fortunately for her, Sitri seems to have believed her. Or so she thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So...I see you’re making good friends with the von Martritz girl. It’s nice that you have a friend a bit older than you.” Her mother stated. Inwardly, she winced. Mercedes isn’t a subject that she wanted to talk to her mother about. So, she tried to deflect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Well, she is a nice person. Fun to talk to as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see. Just a piece of advice though, darling; I wouldn’t get TOO close to her if I were you.” Sitri warned, never once losing her gentle tone of voice. However, her words did leave Byleth confused.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kid...did you forget about the Fidelity Clause in your engagement with Edelgard? If you or her are caught with someone else, there’ll be huge repercussions with our relationship with the Adrestians. Information, weapons trade, profits, the works. So, be careful with who you become friends with. They might just render everything we’ve worked for useless.” Catherine explained to her. Immediately, Byleth nodded, an unspoken promise that she’ll keep their words in mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, try not to stay up too late, sweetie. Good night.” Sitri said before pressing a kiss to her forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good night, mom.” She whispered as they exited the room, leaving Byleth to continue reading on her own in the library.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next day, Byleth was wandering the gardens once more with Mercedes. To anyone else looking from afar, they would look no less than two friends taking a daytime stroll. But if anyone were to take a closer look, one could see just how close they are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aren't you going to spend time with Edelgard?" Mercedes asked as they continued to walk around the gardens, approaching the fountain in front of the staircase that led to the manor once more.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Soon. But for now, I’d like to spend more time with you.” Byleth answered as she took Mercedes’ hand in her own. Suddenly, the blonde took on a sad expression and immediately, Byleth was worried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong?” She asked as she turned to fully face her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing, it’s just…I feel so happy being here with you, you know. I know it’s selfish but I do.” Mercedes answered with the serene, happy smile that she always showed everyone. At the sight of it, Byleth couldn’t help but give a small smile of her own before she moved in to cup her cheek and press her lips to hers. Mercedes returned her kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck as she did so. They would’ve relished that moment together. Just the two of them savoring the little bubble that they created for themselves. However…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What...the fuck?” A familiar voice asked in shock. Immediately, they broke away and when Byleth turned, her eyes immediately landed on Wilhelm, Henry, Dimitri, and…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“El…” She whispered in shock. As they looked at one another, Byleth saw the scene gradually register in Edelgard’s eyes and slowly, she saw her expression turn into disbelief. After a few seconds, she saw how that disbelief became heartbreak. Tears sprang from Edelgard’s eyes as she shook her head, almost as if she was trying to deny what she just saw. In that moment, it was as if a fog was lifted from Byleth’s mind and all she could think about was the hurt she knew she had just inflicted upon the girl who accepted her for who she was. Even the parts that sometimes repulsed and pushed people away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“El, wait, please let me-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Byleth could finish her sentence, however, Edelgard turned on her heel and ran, tears streaming down her face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“El! El, wait!” Henry and Dimitri simultaneously yelled out as they gave chase. Before he completely followed after his sister, however, Henry stopped and turned to Byleth with a glare so ferocious it caught her off-guard.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How could you?” Was all he could ask before he followed after them. In her desperation to explain herself, Byleth tried to run after Edelgard as well. But before she could make it to the staircase, she felt someone grab her by the coat and turn her around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to fucking pay for this, Byleth! I swear to the Goddess!” He yelled out as he pulled his arm out and formed a fist. Then as he held onto her, Wilhelm didn’t hesitate in throwing a punch at Byleth’s face. Three times, in fact. While she didn’t feel anything break, Byleth could tell that she was bleeding.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop! Stop it, please!” She heard Mercedes plead with him as she tried to stop him from throwing another punch. To her credit, Wilhelm did stop himself. But of course, he wasn’t going to let it stop there; instead of just letting her drop to the cold, snow covered ground, Wilhelm thought it was better to throw her into the stone fountain behind them, just to inflict as much pain as he possibly could. Byleth’s back and head hit the stone, leaving her bleeding and groaning in pain at the ground.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can have the trash. She’s not going anywhere near my sister anymore. My father and your grandmother will hear about this, Byleth, I promise you. And so will your parents, Mercedes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In his fury, Wilhelm punctuated his vow by spitting on the ground in front of the teal haired girl. Afterwards, he angrily stalked away to the manor, no doubt to inform his father of what he saw. Mercedes, on the other hand, rushed to Byleth’s side immediately, cradling her as she cried out for help to any of the patrols who might be able to hear them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Byleth, for her part, could only lie there and let her tears fall as her mind kept returning to that heartbroken look on Edelgard’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In her 18 years of being alive, Byleth had never heard so much yelling. Sure, she’s heard her parents yell whenever they fight (and that was rare). Sure, she’s heard her grandmother yell whenever she’s angry or stressed. But this was something else. In fact, the yelling she was hearing made her want to curl up and hide.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After the incident in the garden, it didn’t take long for her father to come for her and Mercedes. And really, she wished she hadn’t. Because she couldn’t bear seeing the disappointment in his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as they were brought back inside, Jeralt brought them both to the waiting area outside Don Lambert’s office. As soon as they were seated and Jeralt entered the room, the yelling started. From outside, Byleth could hear Ionius, Anselma, Wilhelm, and Margaret arguing with Jeralt and Rhea. Ionius and Anselma were both demanding answers as to how this could happen but what got to Byleth the most was hearing Wilhelm and Margaret blame her father and grandmother for her actions. They claimed that they didn’t watch over her enough. Didn’t inform her of their engagement enough. Didn’t stress the importance and virtue of fidelity enough. It was maddening and it made Byleth want to storm in and set the record straight; if only to remove the blame from her father and grandmother’s shoulders.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>However, that was not to be because not long after the argument started, Sylvain barged in. Apparently, Dimitri informed him of the situation and it was clear that the gravity of his actions, his encouragement that Byleth be unfaithful to Edelgard, finally dawned on him. And so, in an effort to remove any blame from Byleth, Mercedes, Jeralt, and Rhea, he marched into the office with no hesitation in hopes of putting an end to the yelling before it got messier than it already is.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t work. Because as soon as he revealed his involvement, Sylvain not only embarrassed himself but Don Lambert and his own father as well. It ended with Sylvain getting kicked out of the room as the yelling started all over again. Then, Byleth heard it. The words that she only recently realized she never wanted to hear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The engagement is off, Rhea! Get your granddaughter out of here and make sure she never goes near Edelgard ever again!” Ionius yelled. Not long after, the door swung open and Margaret emerged with Wilhelm hot on her heels. For a moment, however, she stopped and glared at all three of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If it were up to me, I would have all three of you killed without a moment’s hesitation.” Was all she said before stalking off and leaving the room, slamming the door behind her as she did. Wilhelm, on the other hand, merely glared at Byleth, who stood and met his gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-Can I-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before she could finish her sentence, however, Wilhelm held his hand out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You stay away from my sister, Byleth. Don’t ever contact her again.” He said in a cold tone that barely suppressed his rage. In her shame, Byleth could only look down on the ground and she heard him exit the room, followed by Anselma and Ionius who clearly had nothing to say to her any longer. After a moment, Jeralt walked out of the room with Lambert and Rhea in tow. The three adults were quiet and after a while, Jeralt finally spoke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mercedes...please wait in your room.” He requested. With a hesitant nod, she stood from her seat next to Byleth and left the room as well and Byleth could only look at her father and grandmother apprehensively.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s going to happen now?” Sylvain dared to ask. At his question, Rhea released a sigh and she spoke, turning to Byleth as she did so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sorry, my child. But it seems you and Edelgard will not be wed, after all. Ionius has called off your engagement." She answered in a sad tone. How could she not be sad? Not only had their years of meticulous planning been unravelled within a scant three days but Rhea truly believed that Byleth and Edelgard could have been happy together. She supposed that was on them for making such a decision for the two at such a young age.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will speak to your mother. The two of you will return to Garreg Mach today." Jeralt declared, disappointment in her and in the situation clear in his voice.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There must be something we can do to change his mind." Byleth pleaded with them, tears just about ready to spring from her eyes as her normally unnervingly steady heart beat rapidly in fear. "Please, grandma, I can't lose El. I don't want to lose El."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will try to convince Ionius and Anselma to reconsider. But my dear grandchild, I cannot make any promises. I will see you when I get home."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And with that, Rhea walked out of the room, leaving the four behind the parlor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well...I suppose you should start packing your things, Byleth." Lambert reminded her before he too made a move to leave the room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lambert, come on…" Jeralt said in exasperation. While he can understand Lambert's reasons for wanting Byleth out of his home, there was no need to rush her out the door.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, Jeralt. I ask not as a Don but as stepfather to Edelgard. As someone who cares about her wellbeing. If she wishes to attend future summits as your heiress or visit Dimitri, she may. I will not begrudge her that. But only if Edelgard isn't in the premises as well." He declared with a stony gaze, completely devoid of sympathy for Byleth even though tears silently ran down her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must check on Edelgard."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"How is she?" Byleth asked in a rush. "Can you at least tell me that?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For a moment, Lambert hesitated but he did eventually speak after releasing a weary sigh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"After she caught you and Mercedes, Dimitri said that she collapsed in front of Margaret. No doubt from the shock of it all. Dorothea, Henry, and Manuela are caring for her right now as we speak." He explained. Before Byleth could open her mouth, he held up his hand, preventing her from voicing her thoughts. "No, you may not see her. I don't wnt her suffering from any further stress. Pack your things and leave within the day. Please."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Defeated, Byleth could only nod. And finally, Lambert turned to Sylvain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Look upon Byleth's tears, Sylvain. And let it serve as a reminder that there are consequences when you try to convince someone to be as unfaithful in their relationships as you are with yours." He said through gritted teeth before leaving the room. It was at that moment that they realized that Lambert was more angry at Sylvain than he was at Byleth. How could not? After all, it was one of his own who caused careful plans to be ruined. It just so happened that his stepdaughter had to be the collateral damage in his personal quest to prove that commitment isn't worth it. On a normal day, Lambert would have nothing but love for the children of his capos. But this time, Sylvain crossed a line. And maybe one day, he'll forgive him. But that day would not be now. Nor tomorrow. Not even next week. It would take a while for his anger to cool and they knew it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, that's that. I suppose." Jeralt said, breaking the silence that emerged between the three people left in the waiting room. "I will speak to your mother now."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As soon as he said that, he too walked out and Sylvain turned to Byleth, his guilt clear as day for everyone to see.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Byleth, I...I'm sorry." He said with his fists clenched at his side. It was a paltry apology and he knew it. He knew nothing that he said could make things better. In his foolishness, he had not only cost the Seiros Mafia an alliance but he had cost Byleth the love of a perfectly good woman as well. Try as he might, there was no changing that. And it seemed Byleth knew this as well, for she merely walked away from him in a stunned silence as her tears silently continued.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It would be hours later before Byleth showed her face once more and when she did, she had her luggage right behind her. She came down the grand stairs of the Blaiddyd estate toward the car that waited to ferry her and her mother back to the airport for their return to Garreg Mach. Her father, grandmother, Ionius, and Lambert have all come to see her off. However, the latter two said nothing as her, Jeralt, and Rhea said their farewells. Knowing that neither Ionius nor Lambert would want to hear her apologies, Byleth silently entered the car after her mother. She looked out the window and turned her gaze up as much as she could and when she did, she couldn’t help but let out a small gasp.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Edelgard was watching her leave and even from afar, Byleth could see the pain in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and run up to her. Throw herself on her knees, beg for her forgiveness, and vow to be nothing but faithful to her like she did when she was a mere 15 year old comforting her after her parents’ separation. But before she could, the engine started and the car started to drive away, carrying Byleth away from the girl that she had only begun to realize she truly loved.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next few weeks was a blur for Byleth, each day blending into one another as she tried to process the events at the summit. A few days after she was sent back to Garreg Mach, Rhea and Jeralt came home and when they brought the news that Ionius had totally refused to reinstate their engagement, Byleth had wanted nothing more than to just sit down and cry and beg for their words to not be true. But of course, she had more pride than that. So instead, she returned to her room and did her crying there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a few days of moping, she picked herself back up and convinced Rhea to send Ionius formal letters to try and convince him to let her marry Edelgard again in three years time. Byleth for her part kept trying to call Edelgard on the phone. But of course, she never picked up. And each rejection broke Byleth’s heart more than she could bear. So, she concocted a plan to at least get Edelgard to notice her and how serious she is in her desire to continue their engagement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You called for me, Byleth?" Alois' boisterous voice rang out as he peeked into her room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alois, yes. Please come in. I have a request for you." She responded as she turned to him from her desk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anything for Boss Jeralt's daughter." He jovially said. Byleth couldn’t help but chuckle along his upbeat mannerism and she turned back to her desk.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I need you to pick your best man. Someone you trust completely and have him deliver something for me to Edelgard.” She stated, watching the smile on his face turn into shock within a single second. “Can you do that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-of course. One of my trusted men is going to Adrestia to deliver some information to Don Ionius. I could have him give it to Edelgard then.” He answered, albeit a bit hesitatingly. It was clear that Alois disagreed with Byleth’s plan to badger Edelgard until she noticed her but at this point, what other choice did she have?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you. Come back when you’re about to send him off. I’ll have it ready by then.” She requested. With a nod, Alois left the room and Byleth turned to her desk once more, plucking a piece of paper and a pen. For a moment, she thought about what she would write. Part of her said that she should write everything that she had to say in the letter. But another part of her also said that she should keep it short and simple for now and just tell Edelgard when she finally agrees to talk to her. In the end, short and simple won out and she finally put her pen to the paper and wrote.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘My dearest El,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please accept this ring as a symbol of my undying love and devotion to you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Byleth”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Satisfied with her simple message, Byleth slid the letter into an envelope. Then, she pulled her desk drawer open and grabbed a small ring box made of black velvet. Opening it, her eyes landed on the ring nestled inside. It’s a small, silver piece of jewelry with amethysts inlaid in the middle. According to her mother, her father proposed to her with this ring and when Byleth turned 18, Sitri passed it onto her in hopes that she would give it to Edelgard one day. When she’s ready to properly propose to her. Byleth dreaded the thought of such a day never coming to pass and so, she wanted to send it to her beloved. If Edelgard accepted, then she would fight Ionius harder than she was fighting now for them. She didn’t care if she’ll have to do it alone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She’d do anything if it meant she would have Edelgard back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Within an hour, Alois returned and she put the envelope with her letter and the ring box in a manila envelope before handing it off to him and sending him on his way, hoping with all her heart that Edelgard would accept her once again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After she had given her ring to be sent to Edelgard, Byleth anxiously waited for Alois’ man to return for weeks. She counted down the days to when he would finally return even when she went to school in the nearby Garreg Mach University. One day, she came home from school completely exhausted that she didn’t even realize that that would be the day when Alois’ man would return. She simply headed up to her room and plopped down face first on her bed, leaving her left eye free to stare at the picture of Edelgard on her nightstand. After a moment, however, a knock resounded on her door and she heard it open just as she sat up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth, sweetie?” Sitri called out as she peaked in. Upon noticing that she was awake and decent, Sitri entered, hands behind her back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hi mom.” She greeted in a monotonous manner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth...did you try to contact Edelgard again?” Sitri asked, unwilling to beat around the bush too much with the news she was about to bring.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not recently, no. I did send her something though. Why?” She responded as she scooted to the edge of her bed. With a sigh, Sitri moved her hands from behind her back, revealing a familiar manila envelope. Her heart raced in her chest; on one hand, the envelope’s near pristine condition could mean that Edelgard didn’t even bother with it other than giving it a cursory glance. But then again, it could also hold her agreement. Before she could ask for it, Sitri approached and held it out.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alois’ man, Sigurd, handed this to me when he arrived. All he said was that Edelgard’s answer would be there.” She said in a sad tone. Almost immediately, Byleth took it, feeling the familiar shape of the box in it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With shaking hands, she opened the envelope and tilted it to the side. Torn pieces of paper fell first and Byleth didn’t have to look to know that it was her letter, ripped apart and no doubt angrily shoved back in by Edelgard. Then the ring box came and immediately, she opened it, only to feel her heart break for what must be the hundredth time when she saw that it was still there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly, tears formed in Byleth’s eyes as she closed the box once more and held it in her clenched fist. Rejected. That was all she could think. Edelgard had rejected her love. Before she knew it, she was sobbing as she sat there, trying to process the fact that she may have completely lost the love of her life due to her stupidity. How could she think that she could love anyone else but Edelgard? Edelgard had shown her nothing but love and compassion since the day they met and Byleth wanted to hit herself for the way that she repaid her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh my darling girl.” Sitri said in sorrow as she knelt before Byleth and took her in her arms. “She’s hurt and angry. Give her some time. I’m sure one day she’ll talk to you again and you can fix things between the two of you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why doesn’t she love me anymore?” Byleth asked through gritted teeth as she wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her tear stained face in the crook of her neck like she used to when she was a child.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know the answer to that, Byleth. You know you do.” Was Sitri’s answer as she continued to hold her only child close. “I’m sorry, my darling but…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The words that came from her next was a truth that deeply wounded Byleth. But it was a truth that even she couldn’t deny.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“...you brought this on yourself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“El...will you please talk to me?” Byleth implored her betrothed as they descended from the stairs of their two story home within the Hresvelg estate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Edelgard coldly responded as she hefted a duffel bag full of clothing and some of her art supplies over her shoulder. If she weren’t afraid of angering Edelgard more than she already is, Byleth would’ve groaned at her response. Instead, she rolled her eyes and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you at least tell me where you’re going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they made it to the bottom of the stairs and Edelgard spoke as she turned to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am going to the house I lived in with my friends since I started going to Enbarr U to pick up the last of my things. Happy? You can even call Dorothea if you want to confirm that I’m spending the next few days there.” She responded in an exasperated tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, do you need help? I can come with you.” Byleth stated, desperately hoping that she would say yes. At this point, she was willing to do whatever it took just to spend time with Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t. I’m leaving.” Edelgard coldly responded in exasperation as she turned once more. Before she could walk out the door, however, Byleth grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to turn around, taking both her hands in her own when she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El, please, talk to me. Tell me what’s wrong. Tell me how I can fix things.” She implored her. Finally, the younger woman sighed and removed her hands from Byleth’s grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to talk? Fine; let’s talk. First of all, I’m not even going to unpack how you whored yourself around Remire because we weren’t together at the time so, whatever, I’ll let that go. You do you. But my main problem with you is how you act as if you didn’t do anything wrong! How you want to move on like nothing happened!” Edelgard let out, leaving Byleth stunned at her words. Once again, she could only look down on the floor below her in shame as it sunk into her that Edelgard knew she slept around in Remire while she begged Ionius for another chance to be with Edelgard. What must she think of her now? She probably thought that Byleth wasn’t serious about her. That she actually didn’t want to marry her. That to her, losing Edelgard was just a mistake she had to fix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You broke my heart, Byleth. You promised me fidelity and if you couldn’t give that or didn’t love me anymore, you swore you would tell me. So we can help free ourselves from our engagement. Instead, you went behind my back and had a three-day fling with Mercedes! So, now I’m going to ask you, Byleth; just...why? Why didn’t you just tell me that you didn’t love me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Byleth found herself paralyzed by a question. She wanted to give her an answer but once again her mind drew up a blank. She didn’t know how to tell her that at the time she was just a confused 18 year old who made a stupid mistake. She didn’t know how to tell her that she never stopped loving her. She didn’t know how to tell her that all she wanted was to spend the rest of her life with her. Unfortunately, she took too long to respond and both were knocked out of their stupor when they heard a car pull up on their driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it.” Edelgard responded as they heard car doors slam shut. “I’m leaving.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her bag in hand, Edelgard turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. In a daze, Byleth walked up to the home bar in their lounge and poured herself a glass of whiskey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Princess, where you going? Shouldn’t you be spending time with your fiancee?” She heard a familiar voice teasingly ask. What came next, however, was something that no one expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OH FUCK OFF ALREADY, SYLVAIN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! What’d you do that for?” Sylvain yelled out as Byleth heard the door of Edelgard’s car slam shut before she sped off. Byleth cradled the glass close as she hung her head low. After a moment, she downed it in one go. She was about to pour herself another glass when the earlier conversation flashed through her mind once more. And in her anger at her inability to do anything, she flung the bottle at the wall opposite her as she slowly slid down and sat on the floor, cradling her head in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi! Why the fuck is everyone so angry today?” Sylvain yelled out in shock as he stood by the doorway that connected the lounge to the foyer. Clearly, if he had been a second earlier, that bottle would’ve clipped him straight in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, you doing okay, buddy?” Claude asked as he walked past Sylvain and approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what exactly happened that caused your lady love to smack me so hard that I was seeing stars for a moment?” Sylvain asked as he walked past Byleth and made a drink of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, that’s some premium whiskey you just wasted, Byleth!” Hilda exclaimed as she approached, holding the glass shard that advertised the whiskey’s brand in her hands. She set it on the bar counter and leaned her elbows a few inches away from it. “What’s eating you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Byleth lifted her head from hands and turned to Claude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m losing her, Claude. I’m losing El. She doesn’t want to talk to me and when she does, all she wants to discuss is what happened years ago.” She answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...and I don’t suppose you’re trying to avoid that conversation, huh?” Claude asked her. Once again, she remained silent, trusting him to know the answer to that. He sighed and spoke. “Byleth, you can’t keep avoiding it. Sooner or later, you’ll have to discuss what happened. Just...let it all out. Answer whatever she wants answered. You know she deserves that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do want to talk about it. Clear things up. It’s just...it’s hard to do so when all I can remember that day is how much I hurt her.” Byleth explained as she stood, taking the drink that Sylvain had just finished making.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I totally get you!” Hilda blurted out, shocking her companions enough to give her incredulous looks, making her pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on. It was a different situation but I totally get it. In our line of work, we do some pretty bad things and whenever I’m out there, I know it hurts Marianne at times. So, I try not to talk about them with her. And it makes me feel like I’m the scum of the earth, you know. But I knew how much it hurt Mari so I sucked it up and we talked. And now we’re all the better for it. Really, I think that’s just what you and Edelgard need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to admit; that was some insight from Hilda that none of them expected. But while Byleth acknowledged that she may be right, she felt that simply talking wouldn’t be enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Hilda. I really should talk to her about it. I haven’t even apologized the way I should’ve. But I fear that may not be enough. I want her to know that I still love her. But how? I’m good at fighting. I’m good at strategizing my way and that of my men’s out of a pinch. But for some reason, how to help myself show Edelgard affection the way I want to escape me.” She explained to them as she poured herself another drink. Gin, this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well, if that’s all you need, then never fear; between Claude, a natural born schemer, and me and Hilda, who are actually married, we’ll have Edelgard remembering how much she actually loves you in no time.” Sylvain said as he handed Claude a glass of Brandy Alexander before taking a sip from his Grasshopper cocktail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No offense, Sylvain, but after the last time, I think you’re the last person who should be giving Byleth advice on how to get a woman.” The Leicester heir stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fighting words, Riegan. But give me some credit. I am married, after all.” Sylvain repeated, turning to Byleth for confirmation. The teal haired woman could only sigh and slump into the armchair next to the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I think I’m gonna need all the help I can get. What do you have for me?” Byleth asked them, looking to her three friends expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, me first, me first!” Hilda exclaimed as she bounded over and sat on the couch with a drink. “So, the first thing you do…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Byleth strategized with Sylvain, Hilda, and Claude over what to do with her situation, Edelgard drove as fast as she could toward the wealthy suburban area of Enbarr. With her synthwave music blasting as loud as it could, she drove with the fury of a thousand NASCAR drivers. What some people don’t know about Edelgard is that she’s actually a pretty good driver; in fact, she acted as a getaway driver for some of the soldatos a few times when she was in high school. It served as a form of catharsis after what happened in Fhirdiad. At some point, however, it stopped being enough but that doesn’t mean she let her driving skills go to shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bobbed and weaved around the streets of Enbarr, miraculously avoiding red lights, fellow drivers, and pedestrians alike. Eventually, she got to a quiet part of Enbarr and that was when she knew that she was close to the place she’s called home for the past few years. Until of course, she had to return to the estate. Finally, she saw the large, two story home that she once shared with her friends and felt an odd mixture of relief and disappointment upon seeing three other cars parked by the driveway. She pulled up by the curb and grabbed her duffel bag, approaching the door with her keys and opening it without any hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone home?” She weakly called out as she put her keys on the key rack placed next to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edie? Is that you?” Dorothea called out from the kitchen as Edelgard walked into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s me!” She yelled back, failing to notice Linhardt napping on the couch. Thankfully, he didn’t stir; she didn’t think she could handle his bitching about their noise right now. With a deep and exhausted sigh, she dropped her bag and sunk down on the armchair next to the couch, rubbing her face as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Edelgard! You’re here.” She heard Bernadetta exclaim. Immediately, she looked up and gave the girl a small smile as she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I came for the last of my things. Planning to stay for the weekend too.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-oh, that doesn’t sound good.” Caspar stated as he entered the living room and plopped on the floor to play a game.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, did Byleth do something stupid again?” Dorothea asked as she entered the living room with Petra. The purple haired girl plopped down on the armchair opposite Edelgard and Dorothea wasted no time in sitting on her lap. Once again, Edelgard couldn’t help but feel jealous at their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are Hubert and Ferdinand?” She asked, trying to distract herself from her thoughts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting groceries.” Caspar mindlessly answered as he continued playing his game. Oh yeah, right. It’s always been those two’s responsibility to buy groceries. Otherwise, they would have been eating nothing but junk for the past few years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Edie, what brings you by?” Dorothea asked her, still sitting on Petra’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I came to grab the last of my things. Maybe stay the weekend if I’m up for it.” She responded, not taking her eyes off the TV as she watched Caspar’s character deftly go through a warzone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, alright, what did she do?” Linhardt sleepily asked as he sat up from the couch, looking at Edelgard with a somewhat grouchy look on his face as his nap was disturbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Linhardt?” Petra asked in confusion. “And how long have you been feigning sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I heard Edelgard’s obnoxiously loud convertible and its equally obnoxious sound system park by the curb.” He responded sleepily. “So, what is this about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And just what makes you think something is wrong, exactly?” Edelgard asked with a small smile. Clearly, they had everyone’s attention as even Caspar had paused his game to listen to what’s going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Edelgard, you can pull the wool over everyone’s eyes to fool them but I kinda studied psychology. You wouldn’t be back here if you weren’t ticked off at your fiancee right now. So...what did she do this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Edelgard sighed and she spoke, wringing her hands as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what she did. It’s what she refuses to do. As usual, she refuses to properly talk to me about...what happened back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Goddess, this again, Edelgard?” Linhardt asked in frustration, much to the shock of everyone sitting in the room with them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linhardt, what the hell?” Dorothea exclaimed as she stood from her spot on Petra’s lap. Linhardt, however, merely held his hand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Dorothea, let me finish. It’s been seven years; are you ever going to let that go, Edelgard?” He daringly asked her. Honestly, it was almost as if he was egging her to get angry. As expected, anger crossed Edelgard’s features and she scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let-Let it go? I suffered for seven years because of what she did and you want me to just “let it go”? Forgive her without receiving any explanation? Does this fucking look like Frozen to you, Linhardt?” Edelgard furiously asked as she paced around the living room like a caged animal. Little by little, everyone in the room got nervous. Hell, Bernadetta was already hiding behind Petra and Dorothea, looking like she was going to cry any moment now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t I get to demand to know why she did what she did? Don’t I get the right to be angry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, with all the yelling Edelgard was doing, they were expecting him to finally back down. But much to their surprise, he didn't. Instead, he stood his ground and met her angry gaze with his own passive stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you more than anyone have that right. But if you finally get her to talk and explain, you need to be ready to accept and eventually forgive her as well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone expected Edelgard to refuse and go on another rant. But yet again, they were surprised when their expectations were subverted. Instead of fighting back, Edelgard merely shook her head and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What if I can't?" She weakly asked as she crossed her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then, I suggest you start working closely with her so you CAN. Being cheated on is hard and painful, I understand, but otherwise, you will make life unnecessarily difficult for the two of you. And believe me when I say that absolutely none of us, especially Byleth herself, want you trapped in a hell of your own making." Was the only answer Linhardt could offer her. "Now, if we're done here, I'm going to my room for a nap. That took a lot out of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his piece said, Linhardt left the room, leaving everyone staring at him in shock. Honestly, it wasn't surprising to see him push back against Edelgard. He'd already done so many times in the years they lived together, after all. But what was surprising was that he willingly butted himself in an affair that doesn't even involve him. Just as surprising was that his relationship advice actually had insight and merit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite that, however, Edelgard found it a bitter pill to swallow and with a sigh, she could only sink down into the armchair she occupied earlier once again as she seriously contemplated his words.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>A few days after the pair’s respective discussions with their friends, Byleth once again wandered around the home she shared with Edelgard, ready to enact the advice her friends have given her. As she expected, Sylvain and Hilda’s only advice was to be as romantic as possible. Take her on dates, respect her boundaries, do small gestures that will have her swooning, that type of stuff. But Claude, ever the schemer that he is, told her that such gestures wouldn’t be enough and gave another advice that honestly disturbed Byleth a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you want to mix things up and really tip the scales in your favor, I recommend you use her relatives, especially the kids.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was what Claude said that day. Of course, the kids he was referring to were Edelgard’s nieces and nephews; Wilhelm’s children, Piero and Charlotte, Margaret’s kids, Alice, Arnold, and Dietrich, and Ludwig’s son, Geoffrey. Apart from little Geoffrey, Byleth had seen the older kids around the main estate before and honestly, it’s no surprise that Claude would suggest such a thing: Edelgard adored those kids and they adored Edelgard just the same, even if they hardly saw her because she no longer lived in the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Initially, Byleth intended to ask Edelgard on a date by the lake in the city’s public park. Just a romantic picnic date between the two of them. However, the more she recalled Claude’s advice, the more she began to consider it. If Byleth could just get along with the kids and get them to accept her, it would be a step in showing Edelgard just how committed she is to their relationship. Sure, it would make the date less romantic, having to babysit a gaggle of children, but it would hopefully tip the scales in her favor just as he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, yesterday, she made arrangements with Ludwig, Margaret, Wilhelm, and their spouses to take the kids out with Edelgard today. A picnic and if they wanted to, she would teach them how to fish as well. Four of the children, of course, were excited and willing to jump at the chance to spend time with Aunt Edelgard as well as their soon to be new aunt. Piero, on the other hand, was reluctant and only agreed after Charlotte begged him. In fact, he seemed content to send Byleth nothing but angry glares while she talked to his parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El...are you here?” Byleth gently called out as she knocked on the door of Edelgard’s home studio once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in.” She heard Edelgard respond with an unexpected softness. With a basket of food and picnic necessities in hand, Byleth entered the studio and gently smiled as she saw Edelgard seated by a fresh canvas, beginning to sketch on a new painting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, Byleth?” Edelgard asked as she continued to move her pencil, not removing her eyes from the canvas before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d be free to join us at the public park for a picnic. It’s a nice day out and I thought, why not? We can spend some time together. Get to know one another again. Talk. As you want.” She responded with a small yet hopeful smile, trying to make Edelgard feel at ease around her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us? Who do you mean by ‘us’?” Edelgard asked her, finally putting her pencil down to look at Byleth. Slowly, the smile turned into a grin and it made her curious as to why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve made arrangements with Wilhelm, Margaret, and Ludwig to take the children with us. But only if you’re willing to come. You can spend time with them, teach them to paint or draw scenery. They can run around and play with others. If they want, I can teach them to fish too.” She explained. Her smile, however, gradually waned when she noticed that Edelgard seemed to be hesitating. “Look, if you don’t want to go out, that’s fine. But the kids are really looking forward to spending time with you. If you don’t want to go on a picnic with us for me, then...at least do it for them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll go with you guys. It has been a while since I’ve spent time with the children.” She responded with a small smile, one that Byleth couldn’t help but return in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because the kids are waiting outside.” Byleth responded as she threw the doors open. “Say hi to Aunt El, you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost immediately, a gaggle of five children entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt El!” A blonde haired girl yelled out as she wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my darling Alice! Hello!” Edelgard greeted her with a smile as she picked her up and kissed her forehead before proceeding to greet the rest of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth said you’ll go out on a picnic with us, Aunt El! Can we go now?” Charlotte proceeded to ask, still clinging to her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, we will go.” Edelgard answered as Byleth returned to the room, carrying a sleeping Geoffrey in her arms. She assumes the picnic basket has been placed in the car that they’ll be using for the day trip. After gathering the other necessary items and securing Geoffrey in his car seat, everyone piled into the SUV they borrowed from the family’s vehicle fleet to go on their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ride to the park was, for the lack of a better word, chaotic. The kids, as expected, were unruly in the vehicle. And apart from preventing his sister and cousins from accidentally hitting the baby, Piero doesn’t seem much interested in helping them calm the younger ones down. In fact, they both thought it a miracle that they got there in one piece in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re here.” Byleth declared as she parked the car and shut the engine off. Immediately, the younger kids ran out with their toys in hand, eager to get to the lakeside before any other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wander too far now! Charlotte, watch over the rest until we get there!” Edelgard instructed her. The girl merely waved in response and Edelgard had to content herself with that as she moved to remove the now wide awake Geoffrey and his car seat from its position. Geoffrey cooed upon seeing her and she couldn’t help but press her lips against his forehead before turning to her two remaining companions. Byleth was removing their fishing and picnic equipment from the back of the car with Piero’s aid. She was trying to engage the young man but it was clear that he was reluctant to give her the time of day. Still, she couldn’t help but shoot her a small smile at the effort she was making. Byleth knew she adored the children and therefore, she couldn’t help but be grateful for her help in carving out time for her to spend with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Byleth asked as she approached them with their fishing equipment on hand. Before she realized it, Piero was already walking off a few feet in front of them, picnic basket on hand as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, let’s. Before one of them falls into the lake.” Edelgard responded as she took Geoffrey in her arms and held the car seat in her other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry. I’m a good swimmer. If one of them falls, I’ll just scoop them back up. Aunt Byleth to the rescue.” The teal haired women said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Eventually, they stopped where Piero had set up the picnic blanket, under a tree just a few meters away from the lake’s shoreline. As soon as the young boy brought out the food, the little ones ran back toward them immediately. Like their car ride, lunch was equally chaotic because they could hardly get the younger ones to sit still while eating. Thankfully, they were placated when Edelgard asked them to help her feed Geoffrey. Of course, that meant they'll only help him sit up straight and hold a bottle towards his mouth but still. Eventually, however, they got bored of catering to their baby cousin and having finished their meal, the children ran off to play catch again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re surprisingly good with children.” Edelgard couldn’t help but note as Byleth took Geoffrey from her after the little baby made a fuss about not being in the teal haired woman’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I babysat some of the professors’ children when I was TAing in uni. Some of them had kids as old as Dietrich and as young as this little guy here.” Byleth responded with a small smile as she pressed a kiss to the top of Geoffrey’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. You know how to handle them. This one doesn’t usually like hanging out with people he isn’t that familiar with. Even Ludwig’s soldatos have a hard time with him.” The brunette said as she gently pressed a teddy bear to Geoffrey’s face, earning loud giggles from the little boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I figured the babysitting was also good practice. For the future, I mean.” Byleth said in a quiet tone, pretending not to catch how Edelgard stiffened at her words. Of course, as heiresses to powerful mafia families, it’s an unspoken expectation for them to eventually have children and add to the roster of potential heirs for the family. And now that they’re to be married, they can expect to be pressured by their families after a good few years. Sensing that she was beginning to lose Edelgard to her thoughts again, Byleth spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, El. I want to talk. About what happened. If you still want to, of course.” She said. For a moment, Edelgard contemplated it and as she swore to herself, Byleth merely waited for her to decide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it?” Edelgard asked, averting her gaze to look at the children who were still playing a few ways away from them. “If you loved me as you claimed you did, how could you do what you did? All these years that’s the only question that I’ve wanted you to answer. A question you’ve avoided for years. You finally want to talk? Start by answering that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh, Byleth nodded and extended her hand to hold Edelgard’s. Much to her relief, she didn’t flinch or pull away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I have no excuse. All I know is that I...I was young and stupid. My confusion about my feelings made me think that I didn’t love you anymore. But I was wrong and we both suffered unnecessarily for seven years. And really, I am so sorry. All I want now is to prove my love and spend the rest of my life with you.” She explained, hoping that it would be enough because really, that was all she could offer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Edelgard said, still refusing to look at her. Before Byleth could voice out her confusion, she continued. “Thank you for finally putting my question to rest. But...really, I’m going to need time. To completely forgive you, to learn how to trust you again, and to know if I could ever really love you the same way I did before. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she nodded her head in understanding, Byleth lifted the hand that she was holding in her own and pressed her lips to it in a gentle kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need. I’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes if it means I’ll get to be with you in the end.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Edelgard could say anything else, the children returned, grabbing their attention in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, can you teach us how to fish?” Alice shyly asked as she tugged on the teal haired woman’s sleeve. The pair shared a look and with a conspiratorial smile, Byleth spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, guys. You’ll have to ask Auntie El here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she said that, the children crowded Edelgard to ask for her permission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Auntie El! Please let Byleth teach us how to fish!” Charlotte all but begged the older woman. Instead of giving them an answer, however, Edelgard made a show of thinking about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm...let me think…” She said, amusement twinkling in her eyes as the children waited on bated breath. “Do you promise to be careful and listen to what Byleth says?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” They all answered in excited unison. Even Piero much to their surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I don’t see what’s wrong with that. Go have fun, kids.” She responded with a smile. The children cheered and tried to pull Byleth away just as she handed the now sleeping Geoffrey to Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, children. We have plenty of time.” She gently told them as she grabbed their fishing equipment. Edelgard realized that she must have been planning this for days or weeks, seeing as how some of the rods she brought were more suited for children than adults. She couldn’t help but smile once again at her thoughtful planning and once she'd set Geoffrey down on his car seat to nap properly, she pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil from her bag and began to sketch the sight before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly for Byleth, teaching the children how to fish was easier than she thought. Since the rods were already partially assembled, all she had to do was show them how to thread the line and close the reel’s bale arm to secure it. Then, she moved on to teaching them how to pick the right lures for different situations as well as how to set it up on their rods. They listened and within a few minutes, they were more than ready for their first fishing excursion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, children, remember: fishing is all about patience. Once you cast your line, it can take a while before the fish comes to you. Sometimes, they may not even come at all but that’s okay. We can always try next time.” She explained to them as she pulled her rod back and cast. The kids ooh’d and aah’d at how far her line went and eventually, they too tried their hand at it. The younger ones had some difficulty, of course, but with Byleth’s aid and guiding hand, their lines went to where they wanted them too and they sat by the shoreline to wait for their respective catches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, we just wait here?” Arnold asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Was all Byleth responded, not bothering to take her eyes off the lake. With a smile, she turned to him after a few moments. “But you guys have to be very quiet. Otherwise, the fish may get spooked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She emphasized her words by putting a finger to her lips in a quiet gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” They all said with giggles as they imitated the gesture she made before turning to their rods once more. It was only then did Byleth notice that there was a child missing amongst their ranks. Before she could allow the panic to set in though, her eyes landed on Piero, the boy she was looking for, standing a few meters away from them with a rod of his own as he pensively watched his line, waiting for some fish to come near.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Byleth worried for the kid. He seemed too quiet and detached compared to how he was whenever she saw him around the estate and it got her wondering if maybe he wasn’t feeling well. Before she knew it, she was reeling her line back and with her rod in hand, she approached him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Piero. How are you doing?” She asked him as she stood next to him. Finally, Piero gave her a passive glance, almost a glare to be honest, before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.” He responded. Okay, looks like she’ll have to weasel an answer out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you feeling well? Do you need anything?” She asked him, trying not to come off as intrusive. Much to her surprise, however, Piero shifted away from her a bit before answering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she decided to simply stop beating around the bush. The boy had an issue with her; him attempting to move away from her proved that much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Piero, I get the feeling that you don’t like me all that well. Can I ask why?” She gently said. Thank the Goddess for those times she babysat kids as a TA for providing her the patience necessary to deal with this. Unsurprisingly, Piero hesitated on answering her so she spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you can tell me if I’m doing something wrong, right? I won’t get mad. I promise.” She offered as she got down on one knee next to him and put her rod down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like you.” He bluntly answered. Well, really, Byleth couldn’t say she didn’t expect that. But what she wanted to know was why. After all, they didn’t know one another that well since he was just a baby when Byleth’s prior engagement with his aunt was broken off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, can you tell me why? So, I can explain and try to fix things.” She requested of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like you because you’re the reason Aunt El doesn’t come back to spend time with us. Dad and Uncle Henry said you hurt her badly before and now she doesn’t want to come home even to visit us. You’re the reason why.” He answered, anger and sadness becoming more and more apparent in his tone. “And now you want to marry her again. I don’t like you because Uncle Henry said you weren’t good to her before. So, how can you be good to her now? I don’t want Aunt El to be hurt again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As gently as she could, Byleth held him by the shoulders, stopping his tirade before it could devolve into a complete meltdown. Based on what she heard, Piero’s shyness makes him suffer from a mild form of anxiety, making him ramble on and on when it strikes. In a way, she kinda reminded him of Henry when he was younger. Thankfully, he quieted down and turned to look at the ground beneath them instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I hurt Aunt Edelgard before. Your Uncle Henry wasn’t wrong when he said that. But Piero, please believe me when I say that I want nothing more but to be with her again. To be able to love her as much as your father loves your mother or as much as Uncle Ludwig still loves Geoffrey’s mom. I can’t promise that I won’t hurt her because that’s not how relationships work. She can accidentally hurt me one day as much as I can hurt her unintentionally. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love her. And hopefully, with time, your opinion of me could change. Your aunt loves you dearly and therefore, how you see me matters a lot. To me, at least. You’ll understand. One day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Byleth finished her spiel, they heard the children cry out in excitement. Turning around, they saw that Dietrich was struggling with his rod, signifying that he managed to catch something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should help him out. Join us when you’re ready, alright. It’s good to spend time with cousins, after all.” Byleth told him with a gentle smile on her face before patting him on the head. After a few seconds, she ran back to the younger children to help Dietrich haul his catch, leaving Piero standing there, bewildered at how unexpectedly kind the lady he’s disliked for so long actually was.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>If there was a time when Byleth had to thank Claude for his out of the box ideas and scheming, she supposed it should be now when Edelgard is lying in bed, curled up next to her. Because much to her surprise, his suggestion of using the children to get closer to Edelgard has actually worked; Edelgard was a bit more receptive to her now. Sure, she maintained a bit of a distance but at least she makes an effort to start conversations, answers whenever Byleth has questions, and even sleeps in their bed more now instead of just sleeping in her studio. They’re making great strides since that day at the park and Byleth couldn’t be happier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeah...maybe I should thank him. Sylvain and Hilda too’.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The teal haired woman thought to herself as she propped her chin on her palm, watching her beloved sleep peacefully next to her. Gently, she raised her hand and carded her fingers through her soft, brown hair. Thankfully, Edelgard wasn’t awoken by her actions. Instead, she continued to sleep, all but burying her face in the pillow beneath her, bringing a smile to Byleth’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzzt. Bzzzt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to her annoyance, Byleth’s phone rang and with an exasperated sigh, she stopped and grabbed the offending device from the nightstand behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course such peaceful mornings never last.” She mumbled in frustration, expecting it to be a text from her family or Claude or anyone really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone but Margaret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Main House. One hour.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was all the message said. And while Byleth wasn’t one to worry about pleasing others all too much, Margaret was a woman she dared not disappoint. She could, after all, have her wiped from the face of Fodlan without a trace while perfectly covering her tracks at the same time. Plus Edelgard loved and idolized her; it wouldn’t hurt to get on her good side if it meant getting her fiancee to warm up to her even further. So, with a heavy heart, she shook Edelgard awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El. El.” She called out. Almost immediately, Edelgard’s eyes opened and before she could ask, Byleth spoke. “Margaret’s asking to meet with me. Just me. Just thought I’d let you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, letting Edelgard know where she was going for the sake of letting her know wasn’t the only reason she was telling her. More importantly, she didn’t want Edelgard to wake up to find her gone. Byleth didn’t want to give her any chances to jump to the conclusion that she was fooling around with someone else. So it’s best to let her know where she’s going most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm...okay.” Edelgard drowsily responded, refusing to even open her eyes completely or lift her head from the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go back to sleep. Hopefully, this won’t take long.” Byleth whispered softly as she closed her eyes once more. With a chuckle, she pressed her lips to her temple and got up to prepare for her meeting with Margaret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had finished her preparations, Byleth immediately drove her car to the main house, intent on not making Margaret wait any longer than she already had. Eventually, she made it to the main house and much to her surprise, Margaret herself came out to meet her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Byleth, my future sister-in-law. Good morning.” She said in a tone so pleasant that it somewhat unnerved her. Growing up, Margaret had always had a polite air about her, making it easy for her to fool others, especially business rivals, into thinking that she wasn’t as assertive as a mafia princess and business owner should be. But Byleth grew up seeing Margaret every few months and as she grew, she learned that one only needs to take a really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>good look in Margaret’s eyes to see her true personality. The dangerous and sadistic side of her that she would only really show during a ruthless business deal or when dealing with someone who has hurt her family. So needless to say, seeing that polite mask on her own so early in the morning, somewhat freaked Byleth out. Of course, she hid her nerves behind a mask of perfect stoicism; she wasn’t known as the Ashen Demon after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Margaret.” She said as the older woman drew her closer to press a kiss to her cheek in greeting. As she spoke, Byleth willed her voice to not show her true feelings. “I received your message. You need me for something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the smile on Margaret’s face evolved into a grin and she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I do. Come with me, please. It’s time you and I bonded. We’re to be sisters, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, now Byleth was really unnerved. This was the woman who said she would’ve had her killed if she had her way when she was 18. The woman who toyed with business rivals and upstart wannabe gang leaders alike if they didn’t give in to her demands. She had a feeling that what she wanted went way more than simple bonding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are things between you and our little El?” Margaret asked as she looped her arm around Byleth’s and led her further into the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slow but progressing. We’re talking now. She’s talking to me now. And I’d like to spend more time with her, really.” Byleth admitted, receiving a hum from the older woman in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. That’s good. I’m certain I need not remind you of the consequences should you hurt our darling girl again, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it is. The veiled threat. The mild venom in her voice. The dangerous glint in her eyes. Margaret wanted her for something and she intended to scare Byleth into submission. Well, she knew exactly how to counteract that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Margaret, you need not threaten me to get what you want. First of all, I have no intention of hurting El once again. I love her. You know that. And second, I know you didn’t bring me here for mere sisterly bonding. You want something and so long as it is within reason, I will do my best to help. As per the agreement I made with Henry and Johanna when we came here. So, mind telling me what this is about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Byleth expected her to deny her claims. Or outright lash out at her for her insolence. Instead, however, Margaret merely gave her another smile and opened the door behind the teal haired woman. She turned and much to her surprise she found an empty room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empty...except for a wide trapdoor smacked right in the middle of the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come. We have important things to do.” Margaret said as she walked in and lifted the door, gesturing for her to enter. Reluctantly, Byleth did and once she was certain that Margaret was still behind her, she followed the dimly lit narrow path before her. Clearly, the trapdoor and its path led to the basement. It didn’t take them long to reach their destination. But when they did, Byleth couldn’t help but be surprised at the scene that was waiting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because there, tied to two chairs and clearly fearing for their lives, were Joshua and Ross. Ephraim, on the other hand, was tied to another chair separate from them. All three wore nothing but their underwear, they were gagged with rags, and were clearly beaten black and blue. Of the three, however, Joshua and Ross have clearly suffered the brunt of the family’s beatings. Much to Byleth’s surprise, Ludwig emerged from the side, obscured by the dark of the dimly lit room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were awaiting your arrival.” He greeted them with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on here?” Byleth asked them, clearly befuddled at the sight before her. Without saying a word, Ludwig merely smirked once more and walked to the side, clearly arranging something on a table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right, we forgot to tell you what we discussed when we met your grandmother, huh?” Margaret said with a smile. Thanks to that smirk, Byleth was able to easily realize that she was enjoying her confusion. While she was aware that they disavowed the three, Margaret was only revealing to her now that they had left the men’s fates to the pregnant wife of their crippled soldato. Celica, if Byleth heard correctly. And in her grief and anger at what these men did to her husband, brother, and friend, Celica passed her judgment: two would be killed while one would survive to not only watch his friends die but to also take up the role that they forced her husband to vacate. He would serve the people he slighted until his career is over or death claimed him. Byleth had to admit: she was impressed. Celica had sentenced the man to live sleeping with one eye open and constantly looking over his shoulder for the remainder of his tenure within the family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the person who tried to stop the other two, they had decided Ephraim would live on. But Joshua and Ross’ fates were sealed. It was evident by how they didn’t care how much of a beating they gave the two while Ephraim was hardly touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with me?” Byleth couldn’t help but ask. Once again, she was met with a smile from Margaret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, this is to be your test of course!” She gleefully said. “Your chance to prove just how far you’re willing to go for your future wife’s family. You did agree to the caveat that you would do things for us every now and then until the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Within reason.” Byleth reminded her. Somehow, she knew that was where the conversation was going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is within reason. Your grandmother has disowned these men and now, it’ll be your responsibility to deal with them.” Ludwig responded as he came back to their side, pushing a cart in front of him as he did. As he did, Byleth finally saw what exactly it was he was doing earlier. Rows upon rows of weapons and torture paraphernalia were laid upon the cart and she realized that they would leave the choice of how to eliminate them up to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill them, Byleth. And this can all be over.” Margaret told her, all traces of mirth removed from her tone. Reluctantly, Byleth walked up to the cart and as she did, she heard Joshua and Ross panicking through their gags, begging her to spare them. Of course, she wanted to. While she isn’t close to any of her family’s soldatos, they were still part of it. These were men who came to check in on her every now and then. Kept her company whenever they visited Remire. She should spare them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she can’t. She knows. They’ve committed an atrocity that resulted in the deaths of two men from the Adrestian Family. Satisfaction must be had. Still, she supposed she should thank them. Were it not for them and their actions, she never would’ve been granted that second chance with the love of her life that she’s been desperately craving for years now. So, with a heavy heart, she grabbed the sharp dagger from the cart and approached. Funny, she knows she has to kill them but she couldn’t even grant them the privilege of a quick and painless death. She approached and the two men became more panicked than ever. She gripped the knife and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as quick as lightning, her hand darted out, slitting the men’s throats in one fluid motion. Blood gushed forth and slowly, their heads tilted down toward the floor, lifeless as expected. Before she knew it, she heard a pair of hands clapping behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done, Byleth. There may be hope for you after all.” Margaret praised her. With a snap of her fingers, two other soldatos came in and began to clean up, while Ludwig untied Ephraim and forced him to look him in the eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations. You get to live out the rest of your life. You serve me now. You serve my family now. I suggest you come to terms with that as quickly as possible.” He said, with Byleth only watching from the side. Reluctantly, the boy nodded, unable to tear his eyes away from the chairs where his friends were just killed in cold blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You have a twin sister, yes?” Ludwig asked. Another nod. “Then call her once you’ve cleaned up. Tell her she’s more than free to pay you a visit here. Our men will show you to your new quarters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his piece said, Ludwig turned away from him and the very same men that entered to clear up the scene led Ephraim away from the basement to get him cleaned up. Then, the man turned to her, a small smile on his face as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...I must admit. I was surprised you actually did it. Very impressive of you, Byleth.” He said once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but don’t get too comfortable. We might need your assistance again. And you will cooperate. If you ever want to marry our sister and see her safe at the same time.” Margaret told her, finally catching Byleth’s attention. The teal haired woman turned to her, confusion clear in her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” She asked. Margaret took a deep breath. And reluctantly, she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a traitor in our midst.” She answered, picking up a knife from the cart and throwing it to the dart board on the wall to their right. “In our family itself. Yuri, the information broker in Fodlan’s Fangs, said that he saw a man wearing the Adrestian Family’s symbol selling drugs in the area. Tried to keep it hidden of course but we all know by now nothing escapes the Ashen Wolves’ eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course they’d get this information from Yuri Leclerc. Almost every member of each of the four families get their information from the Ashen Wolves, a motley crew led by a former thief and his companions. While there’s no mistake that the four mafia families ruled Fodlan’s underworld, when it comes to the game of information, the Ashen Wolves are king thanks to Yuri’s wide spy network. It’s why no one was so keen on breaking their neutrality. In public at least. In private, it’s pretty much an open secret that each of the families were trying to sway the Wolves to their side. After all, if you wanted information, the Ashen Wolves are the best people to go to. If you wanted a good deal on weapons to arm your men, the Ashen Wolves are your guys. If you wanted to sell valuable art or jewelry you stole from the docks to the highest bidder, the Ashen Wolves can find you the right person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is the traitor? Did they tell you?” Byleth asked her. Much to her surprise, however, Margaret shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, the man killed himself before they could get him to talk. All Yuri can be certain of is that there’s more than one of them within our home. Hubert and I are covertly looking into it now. And when we find them, we will kill them. Set an example for our men as well as the other families. And you...will help us if we need you.” She explained with determination. All of a sudden, however, her frown turned into a bright smile and she brought her hands together in a loud clap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I’m sure you have a busy day ahead of you. You want to spend time with Edelgard, after all. And with that, you have my thanks. I shan’t keep you any longer than I already have. Take my sister out somewhere. Have fun for today. It’s not good for her to be cooped up in a studio breathing paint fumes all day. Go on.” Margaret cheerfully said as she escorted Byleth to the narrow passageway they came from. With a nod, Byleth walked off, leaving the siblings to their lonesome in the dim basement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked, however, her mind can’t help but return to the terrified expressions that Joshua and Ross gave her just before she killed them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Immediately after she had done what she was asked to do, Byleth drove back to their home. For a moment, she stayed in her car, contemplating what just happened. Once again, she felt no remorse for her actions. Sure, she felt pity for them but she didn’t regret killing them. After all, it was their punishment for their actions. And if it weren’t for what they did, she never would’ve had a chance to be with Edelgard once again. There was no doubt about it: the Ashen Demon had reared its ugly head once again. With a sigh, she exited her car and entered the house, only to be met by Edelgard, all dressed up and clearly ready to go somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, back from your errand?” She asked, surprising Byleth when it didn’t hold a hint of contempt or suspicion. It was just a simple question and nothing more. Opting to stay quiet, Byleth merely nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Edelgard’s waist, burying her face on the crook of her neck and catching the girl off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry...just...tired. Need this.” She murmured. Slowly, Edelgard returned her embrace. After a moment, she separated from her and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Byleth asked as gently as possible to prevent angering her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m picking up Henry from Enbarr U. Father wants to speak with him and I figured I might as well spend time with him before he does.” Edelgard answered as she separated from Byleth and picked up her keys. Well, there goes her plans on taking Edelgard out on a date. As much as she’d like to ask her out, Byleth knew better than to get in the way of Edelgard’s plans with her favorite brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Stay safe, alright? Call me if you need me.” Byleth said with a gentle smile before pressing a kiss to her forehead once more. Afterwards, she separated from her and made a move to go upstairs. However…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth?” Edelgard called for her. Immediately, she turned to meet her gaze and she nearly chuckled at the bashful look in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do...Do you want to come with me? To meet Henry? I’m taking him out to lunch too so if you want to come, you’re more than free to join us.” She said. Immediately, Byleth nodded and approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to. Come on, I’ll drive.” She answered as she gently took Edelgard by the hand and led her out of their home for a fun day together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enbarr University. The crown jewel of Adrestia and one of the best places to send your children to if you want them to receive top tier education within the continent. Plenty of people would kill for the opportunity to attend Enbarr U. After all, not only is their standards one of the highest in Fodlan but despite that, it’s also a school that encourages students to get the full University experience. Of course, with such perks, it’s also a notoriously difficult school to get into.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being heirs to a prominent, criminal family in Adrestia, it’s no surprise that Ionius von Hresvelg’s eleven children managed to get in with no bribery whatsoever from their father’s part. They may be part of the mafia but they were still an intelligent bunch and even Enbarr U had to acknowledge that after they each passed the tests with flying colors. When Byleth was looking for universities to attend, Enbarr U was amongst her choices and as everyone expected it, she passed. However, there was a slight problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the time of her acceptance, she was 18 and at the height of her confusion in regards to her feelings with Edelgard. Edelgard had all but begged her to pick Enbarr U over any other university she applied in. That way, they can be closer to one another more than ever. But again, Byleth was a stupid kid at 18: she promised her she would think about it but back then, she was already set on attending Garreg Mach University instead to distance herself from Edelgard as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, Byleth would kill to be able to turn back the clock and choose Enbarr U over GMU instead so she can be close to Edelgard. If she had, maybe it wouldn’t have taken them this long to reconcile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Byleth announced as she parked the car in one of the many, many parking spots around campus. Edelgard exited the car and the teal haired woman couldn’t help but release a small chuckle upon seeing her try to hide her excitement of being in her alma mater once again. Immediately, she followed suit and took her fiancee’s hand on her own. Surprisingly, Edelgard didn’t flinch or pull away. Instead, she curled her fingers around hers and began to lead her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked and took in the sights and sounds of university students playing, eating, or having study groups around the spacious campus, Edelgard recalled some of the fun days she spent in Enbarr University with Hubert and the others. How Caspar would drag Petra and Linhardt to pull pranks on some of the students. The performances Dorothea and her performing arts organization would put on. The sleepless nights preparing for exams and reports. How it was often a challenge to get Bernadetta to go to class. Byleth can see how happy she was during those days and if she were to be honest, it made her a bit sad that she wasn’t there to see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were here now and Byleth had every intention of enjoying her time with Edelgard as much as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh look, they’ve finished renovating the performance hall. I forgot they started that during our final year here.” Edelgard said as she pointed out to a large, somewhat opulent building to their right as they walked the grounds hand in hand, passing students, teachers, and staff as they did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see the money you pay to go here actually goes to something the students can use.” Byleth remarked, remembering one scandal in GMU where an accountant tried to run off with the school’s money. TRIED. When the cops were stumped in looking for the guy, the administration discreetly turned to her family and appealed for aid. Needless to say, within a week, he was caught and the money was returned to the school. Of course, there was a certain chunk of it missing, which they took as payment. They weren’t running a charity after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, there’s the soccer field. We usually found Caspar there. He was one of their star players after all. It was always a struggle to get him to stop playing and go to class.” She stated, this time nodding toward a large soccer field to their left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where will we find Henry?” Byleth asked. She found it odd that the person they were looking for was nowhere to be found, especially when Edelgard informed him that they were on their way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should be at the library. Come on.” Edelgard said as she dragged her off once more. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the library building. However, instead of seeing Henry just sitting on the steps like Byleth expected, the sight they saw was much more troublesome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you fight back, Hresvelg? Can’t do much without your bodyguards?” A young man wearing the university’s letterman jacket said as he shoved Henry back. With a look of exasperation, Henry stood his ground, not once showing any form of emotional weakness. The boys with him sniggered as each took a turn at slapping the youngest Hresvelg in the head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That make you feel any better? Or do you still feel the need to compensate for your pencil stub dick?” Henry asked him as coolly as possible. This time, Byleth couldn’t help but let out a snicker as well. However, her amusement didn’t last long, for the bully didn’t hesitate in punching Henry straight in the gut, making him double over in the process. Once he was down, another boy kicked him in the face while the other did the same in his torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Get off him!” Edelgard yelled out as she and Byleth ran towards them. Thankfully, they did, giving Byleth an opening to grab the boy and bring him to his sister.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, Hresvelg, need girls to come to your rescue now? I thought you were supposed to be some big bad mafia prince? You can’t even stand up for yourself.” The boy mockingly said with a sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back off before I put all three of you in the hospital.” Byleth coldly said, anger coursing through her being as she saw how distraught Edelgard was at seeing her brother harassed the way he was. Of course, she felt bad for Henry too; she knew he was bullied but she didn't think it was this bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey come on now, darling. What say you and me find a nice place to shack up in, eh?” He said, daring to lay a hand on her arm. Little did he know, that was a mistake he would pay for immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a blink of an eye, Byleth grabbed his wrist with her right hand and snapped it before pulling that same hand back to punch him in the throat. He didn’t even have the chance to scream as she did so. The punch wasn’t strong enough to fracture his trachea so he should be fine, if only a little out of breath for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, his two companions tried to attack and defend their friend. But what were two university students against the Ashen Demon? With calculated strikes, she managed to bring them down in no time, with one of the boys hitting his head on the stone staircase, causing his forehead to bleed. Once they realized just how unmatched they were, the two ran, leaving their friend behind. He tried to run as well but Byleth grabbed him by the collar of his coat and made him face her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you and your friends go after Henry von Hresvelg ever again, I will be the least of your problems. You hear me?” Were the only words she said to him. The coldness in her tone must have conveyed just how serious she was because the boy merely nodded and ran off, leaving Byleth free to find Edelgard and Henry. She found them at the side of the library with Edelgard helping Henry take care of the cut on his lip and the bruise forming on his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was taken care of.” Byleth informed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Byleth. We appreciate it. Truly.” Edelgard said with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah...thanks.” Henry said as a tinge of red colored his pale cheeks. He was clearly embarrassed to have someone he loathed before help him out. But Byleth didn’t mind; not only did she probably spook off whoever bullies him but helping him made Edelgard happy. And that was good enough for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.” Byleth said, returning the smile Edelgard gave. “Shall we go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod and a hum of approval, Henry walked ahead of them. Eventually, they got back to the area of the campus where the soccer field was, meaning they were close to the university’s exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am grateful that you helped him, Byleth. Truly.” Edelgard said, wounding her arm around Byleth’s bicep once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’m...just surprised no one’s done anything about it for this long.” She said as they continued to observe Henry a few paces away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Henry...isn’t one to ask us for help with his problems. But at the same time, he’s also not the type to fight back with his fists if needed.” The younger woman responded. “It’s admirable but one that has to end soon. And I’m gonna have to tell father about this and he’d no doubt put Henry through the wringer to ensure he can properly defend himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better, I can always help train him.” Byleth offered without hesitation. Before the younger woman could say anything, however, someone called for them, forcing them to stop. Or more specifically, the voice called for Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard von Hresvelg!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned to the source of the cheery voice and their eyes landed on a salmon-haired woman who was wearing sneakers, tights, and a white tank top that basically allowed everyone to see the black sports bra she was wearing beneath it. She was slim yet one could clearly see the outline of muscles in her arms and her abdomen. All in all, she wasn’t a bad looking woman. In fact, she could be every guy and girl’s wet dream and judging from that smile on her face, she knew it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soleil! It’s good to see you!” Edelgard greeted her with a fond and gentle smile as they greeted one another with a kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, same here! It’s been a while. Didn’t think I’d see you here after graduation with how successful you’ve been in the art world.” The girl, Soleil, lightheartedly said with an easy going smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, funny how life works, isn’t it? But really, I’m just here to pick up my brother.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, little Henry. Good kid that one. Shame he’s getting beaten up most of the time.” Soleil said. From Edelgard’s side, Byleth cleared her throat, bringing the two women’s attention toward her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh where are my manners? This is Byleth Eisner, my fiancee. Byleth, this is Soleil. She's the daughter of the Drama Club’s mentor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” Byleth greeted her as she held her hand out. Soleil was clearly surprised at the announcement, judging from the face she made as she took the hand the teal haired woman offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re getting married? Wow.” Soleil said as she shook Byleth’s hand. Despite that, however, she was clearly ignoring Byleth, keeping her eyes trained on the brunette next to her. “Far cry from the girl I used to sleep with in college.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got Byleth’s attention and it took everything she had to not crush Soleil’s hand in her grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You slept together?” She couldn’t help but let out, already feeling the jealousy course through her. It was an ugly emotion and one that she should hate feeling. But right now, she really doesn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well...yes, we did. A few times in fact.” Edelgard responded, sensing the tension Byleth was giving off. Eventually, Soleil spoke up, thankfully reducing it to a significant amount.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As fun as this was, ladies, I’m afraid I must go. My father requires my assistance in mentoring the young ones.” She declared as she finally let go of Byleth’s hand. “Edelgard, if you need me...in more ways than one...I’m only one call away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smug, suave smirk and the wink she gave her fiancee really ticked Byleth off. Like who is this woman and how does she just offer something that suggestive to an engaged person? Before she could say anything, however, Soleil had walked off, leaving them on their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we go?” Edelgard asked her. With a stiff nod, Byleth offered her arm to her once more and they continued to follow after Henry toward their car, both refusing to speak until they got there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the earlier snafu and Byleth’s testy emotions after meeting Soleil, lunch with Henry was a pleasant experience. They mostly spoke about his university experience. Barring the bullying and beatings he got, of course. Unfortunately, when they got home, hell broke loose. As expected, Edelgard had told their father what happened and this time Ionius had put his foot down; every day, unless he had a pile of schoolwork to handle, Henry was to be escorted by soldatos to the estate for self-defense training under Paul, Frederick, and when her offer was accepted, Byleth. He would be trained until it was second instinct for him to defend himself. The decision...did not please the young man as expected but there was nothing he could do. Once that was settled, Edelgard and Byleth returned home and it was only then did the younger woman notice the tension that Byleth was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, are you alright?” Edelgard asked as she closed the door of their home behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine. What makes you think I’m not?” Byleth coldly responded as she poured a glass of water for herself. However, at Edelgard’s gaze, she eventually caved and spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. Hearing Soleil say that she slept with you upset me.  It pissed me off that you slept with someone else. Multiple times in fact.” She admitted. It was hypocritical of her, she knew, especially since they weren’t even together back then. But damn it, she couldn’t prevent the surge of jealousy that coursed through her veins whenever she thought of it. Before she knew it, she let something slip through her lips. Words that she came to regret almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you just jump into bed with someone like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tense silence permeated the air. It was almost suffocating, really. But before Byleth could speak and apologize, Edelgard spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can ask you the same thing, really.” Those were the only words she said before she backed away and turned around. “I’ll be sleeping in the studio tonight. Don’t bother knocking on my door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El, wait…” She began as she tried to follow. However, Edelgard stopped her with a sudden turn and a glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear it, Byleth.” She coldy said before leaving and stalking up the stairs. Byleth, for her part, could only stare from where she stood and kick the wall next to her as she scolded herself for her stupidity.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Only a few days after Byleth and Edelgard’s recent falling out, the latter was called out by Paul and Frederick for an errand. Much to her surprise, however, Petra and Bernadetta were accompanying them. Now, they were being ferried to their destination by a limo from one of the Adrestia Family’s sizable vehicle fleet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So-so...where are we going?” Bernadetta nervously asked, putting her black hood up in an attempt to shy away from the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys will see, don’t worry.” Frederick lightheartedly said as drank from his glass of whiskey with a small smirk. Bernadetta for her part could only whine as she sank back into her seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May we at least have some hints?” Petra asked, polite to her second family as always. Paul and Frederick looked at one another and relented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a traitor in our midst and Hubert and Margaret have been hard at work to find out who the rats are at our home.” Paul calmly explained with a small smile. “As it turns out, four of them are meeting today at one of the men’s homes. We are being sent there to deal with them. As usual.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his words, Byleth immediately understood that they’re either going there to apprehend them for torture and interrogation. Or they’re cutting their lives short today. Byleth doesn’t mind doing the latter but she was worried about Petra and Bernadetta. Especially Bernadetta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they came to a stop in front of a small restaurant. Peering from the outside windows, they saw that there aren’t any customers around. Just the four men they were looking for and their bodyguards. Two each, so all in all, there were twelve guys in the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, Bernie, Petra, come with me. Bring your cases and keep your hoods up.” Frederick said as he exited the car. Before Byleth could say another word, they left the car, leaving her and Paul all on their lonesome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I won’t beat around the bush. You’re going to take them out. Well, most of them at least.” Paul explained as quickly as he possibly could as he brought a smaller box to his lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of them?” Byleth repeated, making it clear that she wanted clarification.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Bernadetta and Petra will be up on the building opposite this restaurant, practicing their sharpshooting skills. If you’re ever in a bind or they see an opportunity, they’ll shoot to help you out. Your objective, like I said, is to execute them. But you’re to bring ONE back. For Hubert and Margaret. If we get him to squeal, we might find more traitors and their conspirators.” He explained, opening the box and reaching inside it. He pulled out an ornate wolf mask and handed it to Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A mask? Really?” She incredulously asked him. He sighed and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t be seen sending our future sister-in-law off to kill our own men now, can we? Traitors they may be but it’ll be a bad look for us and your family. It’s better they think this as the random attack of a ballsy upstart gang or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to admit; he had a point. If word of infighting within the Adrestian Mafia were to get out, what would the organized crime scene think of them? They would look weak. Unable to control their own people. Plus if it becomes public knowledge that they sent Byleth out to do the deed, it would spell bad news for the Seiros Mafia as well. Her legitimacy as the Seiros heiress would be called into question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Paul asked her with a playful smile. With a sigh, Byleth nodded and donned the mask before putting her hood up. Then, she pulled her gun out from its holster and exited the car. She walked into the building and before anyone knew it, she lifted her gun and pulled the trigger, unloading a bullet into the nearest bodyguard’s head. The rest of the men sprang into action but they were no match for her speed. One man attempted to punch her but she merely twirled around him and pointed the gun to his head, shooting without a second thought. Another man tried the same but before he could get to an inch of her, a bullet penetrated his chest. Immediately, Byleth knew that it had to be Petra or Bernadetta who had done the deed. Not bad; they hit him square in the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next man to try and approach her also went down. This time from a sniper’s bullet to the head, allowing Byleth unload her bullets on the remaining four bodyguards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, please! Who-who are you?” One of the men asked as he held his hands up in surrender. Without a word, Byleth shot him in the leg, making him crumple to the floor with a pained scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we-we’ll pay you. However much you want. Just put your gun down and let us go.” Another of the traitors said. “We can forget this ever happened. Just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could finish his sentence, Byleth pulled the trigger, propelling a bullet towards his head. Then, he did the same to the other two before they could speak, their bodies crumpling to the ground they stood on. That left her with only the man with the injured leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...don’t kill me. I’ll tell you what you want, just don’t kill me.” He begged as he let the tears flow down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not me you need to confess to.” Was all Byleth said before she grabbed a napkin from the nearby table and tied it around his eyes. Then she dragged him outside where Paul and Frederick were waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well done. It was a treat to see the Ashen Demon in action.” He said as the whimpering man was handed to their subordinates to be loaded to a different car, still begging to be spared from the ugly fate that surely awaited him. “Petra had nothing but praise for your speed and skills. Don’t worry. She and Bernadetta are doing fine. Bernie’s taking this surprisingly well in fact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to hear.” Byleth responded as they entered the limo once more. As soon as she was settled, the car started moving once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say; you’re becoming quite the asset, Byleth. Not only is Henry improving in his fighting skills but things with this...traitor situation is progressing nicely with your help in the interrogations.” Frederick praised her, to which she only responded to with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Indeed, ever since she and Edelgard had another falling out, she’s been occupying herself with helping them root out the traitors. She didn’t want to push Edelgard into talking so she helped out, hoping that it would keep her busy until they were ready to talk to one another once more. Edelgard knows where she goes, of course but she always made it a point to not tell her what exactly she’s been doing with her siblings. Even they agreed to keep their activities a secret from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help, Byleth. We really appreciate it.” Paul said. Once again, Byleth acknowledged his gratitude with a mere nod and the ride back to the estate was spent in total silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After an hour’s drive, the group finally returned to the Hresvelg Estate, dragging their new captive with them. While the man was dragged to the basement to await his interrogation, they gave Ionius their report on what happened in their mission. Much to Byleth’s surprise, they all had nothing but praise for her abilities. Of course, some of the credit went to Petra and Bernadetta, who managed to keep calm despite the fact that she had to take a life. Once, they were done, they made a move to leave. However…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth.” Ionius called for her. “Please, stay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back to her companions, she nodded and Petra and Bernadetta hesitantly followed after Paul and Frederick, closing the door behind them as they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish to talk about something, Don Ionius?” She asked as she walked up to the desk, sitting down at the armchair in front of the table as the elderly don gestured for her to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I wanted to speak to you about El. How is she?” He asked, his voice having the fondness of a doting father behind it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s doing fine. Painting as always. We...had a falling out to be honest.” She admitted to him, hoping that this wouldn’t change his mind about the engagement. As she expected, his expression turned to one of disappointment when she told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was it this time?” Ionius asked as he poured two glasses of brandy, offering one to her. Reluctantly, Byleth took it and watched as the old don took a sip from his own glass. She didn’t think they’d poison her...but still, one can never be too careful. Satisfied with what she saw, she took a sip from her own glass before answering. She explained everything to him. How they were beginning to get along. How she was trying to make amends for what happened before. And how she messed things up by getting angry at the revelation that Edelgard had slept with someone else during college, something she was well within her right to do. At the end of her story, Ionius sighed and stood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know...when what happened seven years ago happened, I was heartbroken.” He admitted, chuckling at the way Byleth’s eyebrows rose in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was an unfaithful man as you know. Didn’t care about the other person’s feelings so long as my lust was satisfied. It’s how I lost Edelgard’s mother, after all.” He stated. Honestly, his admittance surprised Byleth; Ionius was a proud man. He hardly ever admits when he was wrong. She supposed that’s where all his children got his stubbornness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But even after I lost her, I refused to admit it was my fault. Then the incident at Faerghus happened. And I saw just how hurt El was. No father ever wants to see their child hurt that way. For the first time, the gravity of my actions dawned on me and I saw El’s biggest fear come true: being betrayed by the woman she loved the most.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Byleth could only look down in shame as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt her. Or anyone, really. I really didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I appreciate that. But like you, I realized too late that Anselma was the one person I truly loved. So, please, don’t...give up on Edelgard. Understand that what she did in between those seven years, she was well within her rights to do so. The two of you have a chance to make things right. Live happy lives. Try not to let the past get in the way too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, she nodded and Ionius nodded his head toward the door, signalling his dismissal of her. With a nod, she left and made the drive back to the home she shared with Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Byleth honestly considered not going home for now. It’s only been a few days but already she was suffocating from the silence that was sure to greet her when she entered the house. Edelgard may be there but the fact that she seems so far away grates at Byleth now more than ever. With a sigh, she forced herself to enter. The lights were left on but Edelgard was nowhere to be seen. Immediately, she headed upstairs to their room and she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as she saw her sleeping peacefully in their bed, facing the window as she did so. She considered waking her but ultimately, she decided against it. Instead, she sat beside her and gently traced a few patterns on her back with her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never meant to hurt you that day, you know.” She whispered as she continued to observe her. The light of the moon entered the room from the window opposite their bed; she always thought Edelgard looked beautiful under the moonlight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it sounds hard to believe but I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” Byleth continued as she stopped her movements. Instead, she turned to face Edelgard properly and continued to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could turn back time and do everything differently, I would. I’d let you know back then how much I appreciate you. How I liked the fact that you always tried to understand me. How you didn’t push me away when most people were content to ignore me. How you accepted me for who I am. Most of all, I would’ve told you how much I love you. And that I always will.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence was the only answer that greeted her and Byleth adjusted herself so she could lie down next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I suppose, I’ll just have to settle for missing out on so many years and just...tell you all this one day...when you’re awake to hear me say them. I’m going to hold you now. I’ve wanted to hold you for so long. If you don’t like it, please push me away. But if you can also indulge me...I’d appreciate that very much.” She whispered, shifting closer to Edelgard and wrapping her arm around her waist, her hand covering Edelgard’s smaller ones in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, El. More than anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her piece said, Byleth dropped a kiss to the back of her beloved’s head, closing her eyes as she too drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to her, however, Edelgard had awoken when she arrived and heard the feelings that she had to say.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Much to Byleth’s surprise, Margaret and Hubert managed to extract answers from the person they captured merely a week after they retrieved him. When he was finally fit to break, they decided to make him stay his tongue until everyone who needed to hear about it was there to listen to what he had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I will be there, Wilhelm. Do you want me to bring El?” She asked over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. She said she has to do something today. Did she not tell you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilhelm asked, the disbelief in his voice clear even over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Byleth responded, wondering what Edelgard possibly has in mind for the day. “I’m trying to give her her own space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t completely a lie. True, she and Edelgard have been spending some time together, such as dinner and movie nights, but Byleth has made it a point to give her her own space every now and then to avoid upsetting her any more than she already has. Honestly, she was planning to make amends by taking her out to dinner but then Wilhelm called her to come to the main house as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilhelm said with a sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, try not to take too long. Tell her that I called for you and I’ll confirm it with her.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. I’ll see you there.” Byleth responded, putting the phone down just in time to see Edelgard climbing down the stairs with a bag of art supplies with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Byleth greeted her. Edelgard stopped in her tracks and turned to her with a questioning look on her face. “Going somewhere?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Park. To paint.” Edelgard answered as she walked toward the doorway of the house’s parlor. With a nod, Byleth stood and approached her, daring to take her hand in her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El, about that thing the other day with Soleil, I’m sorry.” The teal haired girl finally said, somewhat relieved at getting that off her chest. “I had no right to act the way I did. It was a pretty shitty thing to do. Forgive me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Edelgard seemed to contemplate it for a moment. But after a while, she nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept your apology. But don’t ever think you can talk that way about my choices during our time apart ever again. Do you understand me?” Edelgard said in a stern tone. Without any hesitation, Byleth nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I need to meet up with Wilhelm in a bit but...go out with me tonight?” She asked, hope filling her voice as she did so. “Dinner at The Crimson Flower. Just you and me. I’ve already hashed things out with Emilia and got us some seats. Then, we can do whatever you want for the rest of the night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make a very tempting offer. Fine. I’ll go with you. Emilia’s restaurant does have the best food in Enbarr after all.” Edelgard good naturedly said with a small smile. One that Byleth couldn’t help but return as she chuckled. Eventually, the smile fell from her face and she leaned down to press a tender kiss to the younger woman’s forehead before gently wrapping her arms around her to draw her into a gentle embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care and have fun painting at the park, alright? I’ll see you tonight.” She whispered against her forehead. Eventually, they separated and Edelgard left, leaving Byleth to prepare for her meeting with Wilhelm in the silence of their home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes after Edelgard left, Byleth finally decided to go to the main house. The moment she exited the car, she was immediately met by Ludwig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, finally. You’re here.” He groaned as he approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I wanted to ensure that El was really gone before I left. Wilhelm didn’t want her to know.” Byleth responded as they continued to walk toward the same room where Margaret forced her to kill Joshua and Ross weeks ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Father wants her as uninvolved in this as much as possible. He’s still unsure if she even wants to leave the family so he’s trying to keep her at a distance from the messy bits for now.” Ludwig responded as they descended the stairs. Eventually, they arrived back at the chamber and there stood Margaret, Hubert, Wilhelm, and Ionius looking down at the man Byleth captured. He was tied up and kneeling, beaten black and blue and stripped down to his underwear, shivering in fear and pain before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Byleth, you’re here. Perfect. Now we can hear what he has to say.” Ionius said with a cold smile before turning back to the young man before them. “Tell us what you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for them, it seems like the time it took between their previous session and Byleth’s arrival has caused their captive to clam up once again. Without any hesitation, Margaret backhanded him in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak, damn it!” She yelled out, frustrated at his obstinance. Immediately, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you work for? Who’s the traitor within our ranks?” Hubert asked him, making a point to hold a scalpel to his cheek and making another steady cut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know anything!” He yelled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said earlier, son!” Wilhelm yelled out, kicking him in the gut. The shock forced his body down, which in turn cut his cheek up to his ear as the scalpel was still placed close to his face. Ludwig also joined in, throwing a punch to his other cheek. Immediately, Byleth stepped in to stop them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me handle this.” She boldly stated to her future brothers-in-law. Clearly, they were shocked and were reluctant to do so. So, she continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll die if you keep it up. I’ll get him to talk.” Byleth said, willing her voice to sound as determined as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, wait a second. If Hubert and I can’t get it out of him, what makes you think you will?” Margaret asked in an incredulous manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Was all she said before turning to Ionius. “You’ve been testing me all this time. Please let me do this. I’ll get him to tell you what you want. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Ionius contemplated it. But eventually, he relented, nodding in agreement and giving all three of his children a steely gaze to leave no room for argument. Once they began to leave, Ionius turned to Byleth once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you’re done, kill him. I don’t want any traitors in my house.” He ordered her. Stiffly, she nodded, refusing to show any weakness. Finally, he left as well, leaving Byleth alone with the captured man. She sat cross legged in front of him and gave him a passive look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start talking.” She ordered him. However, the man merely continued to weep, refusing to look her in the eye as he did so. With a sigh, she scooted closer and spoke once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, if you start talking, I’ll try and put in a good word for you. If I can convince them, maybe they’ll let you walk out of here alive. Go into exile. Live your life peacefully. You talk and I will do my best to make it happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The prospect of potentially living through this ordeal seems to have gotten his attention but unfortunately, he shook his head once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should I believe you? You’re marrying Don Ionius’ daughter, aren’t you? Aren’t you loyal to them?” He asked in between tears. For a moment, Byleth contemplated her answer. Eventually, however, she let out a dry chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am the heiress to the Seiros Mafia. My loyalty belongs to no one but my family. And soon enough, Edelgard will be a part of that. We’ll be leaving all of this behind soon. So my loyalty isn’t as set in stone as you think.” She stated with a small smile. “So come on, tell me what you’re hiding. And I’ll work out a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he nodded and spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The traitors...are Ludwig von Aegir and Albert von Vestra.” He revealed. Byleth did her best to not reveal her shock. This was a surprise; Ludwig and Albert von Vestra have been loyal capos and Ionius’ best friends since childhood. Ionius even named his son after Ludwig for Goddess’ sake so it’s hard to imagine them turning coats out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They-They’ve been selling drugs on the side, amassing money and power for a takeover.” The man explained. “They’ve been hiding the drugs and running deals out of von Aegir’s townhouse in Enbarr and there’s going to be a meeting between von Aegir, von Vestra, and those involved. Please, you have to believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his words, Byleth could only sigh and picked up the scalpel that Hubert dropped. Without a hint of malice in her tone or malevolence in her expression, she talked once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is he doing this?” She asked, pointing the scalpel towards his face. “Answer me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why else does anyone rebel? Power. He wants to take over the family. Force Princess Edelgard to marry his son. A complete takeover where what he demands go. He and von Vestra say they’re sick of the Don not doing anything to grab more power from the other families.” He responded as he finally dared to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Ferdinand know anything about this? I know Hubert; he’d never betray this family for his father’s ambitions. But I need to know if Ferdinand is aware of this.” She stated. Immediately, the man shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Boss Ludwig made it a point to keep Ferdinand away from this. He knew he’d report him to Don Ionius if he knew. So he didn’t want to tell him until he’d won.” The man answered her. Finally, Byleth nodded and leaned forward, cutting his binds with the scalpel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go.” She declared as they both stood up. Immediately, the man burst into tears, taking her hand and shaking it in gratitude for his life. Then he began to limp away, eager to leave and start anew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he didn’t notice was the gun that was carefully concealed behind Byleth’s back. She pulled it out and...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In less than five seconds, the man’s body dropped to the ground with a gunshot wound to the back of his head. His eyes were wide open and his face perfectly conveyed the shock that he felt in the split second between the bullet penetrating his skull and his untimely demise. Even if she wanted to let him live, it was beyond her power to pull strings with Ionius to let him go. But this man was a traitor. He served traitors and became a traitor in turn. Her parents and grandmother did not teach her to let such a person walk out of the family’s estate alive. They’ve drilled it into her head since childhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyone who betrays you and your family deserves to die without a second thought.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a look of disdain on her face, she walked up to the door once more and swung it open, pleasantly surprised to see that they all waited for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, did you get an answer?” Ionius asked. Without hesitation, she nodded and relayed to them what the captive told her. She steadily watched Ionius’ expression go darker thanks to the sting of betrayal with each passing moment while his children and Hubert could only stand there in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdinand knew nothing of his plan. But...I recommend that you keep him here to hear his father confess to his crimes himself once he’s captured.” Byleth suggested as she leaned against the wall. “Then make him reaffirm his loyalty before he takes his father’s place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do about the traitors though?” Wilhelm asked his father. For a moment, Ionius contemplated it and finally, he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prepare some of our men. Call the young ones. Kill them all but bring von Aegir and von Vestra back here alive. I want to see them as their lives end.” He coldy stated. “Byleth, you shall accompany and help them. Be quick about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reluctantly, Byleth nodded. Honestly, she wanted to tell them that she had plans with Edelgard but Ionius did say that they can be quick about it. And luckily, being quick is her specialty. Maybe she can show Petra and Caspar how to do the same while she’s at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the cops?” Margaret asked her father, to which Ionius merely waved his hand at</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing that a simple phone call and a few hundred thousand to the Chief of Police can’t handle. By the time they get there, you’ll be long gone.” He responded before turning to them once more. “Now go. Before we lose them completely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a nod of her head, Byleth immediately followed after Ludwig and Wilhelm and began to steel herself for what was to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so, game plan. We go in, kill anyone who isn’t von Aegir or von Vestra and then we hightail back to the estate, capisce?” Frederick reiterated to them as clarification. Immediately, they all nodded with Caspar letting out a boisterous cheer as he did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-wh-what about potential witnesses?” Bernadetta nervously asked, clutching her sniper case close to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, don’t shoot them obviously.” Wilhelm good naturedly said from his seat opposite them in the limo. “But everyone else, other than von Aegir and von Vestra, is fair game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, now let’s go.” Ludwig declared as he grabbed his shotgun from below him and they exited the car. Petra and Bernadetta went to the building across the street with Wilhelm as they approached the townhouse. According to Margaret, to accommodate all his men in the city, von Aegir bought three connected townhouses and knocked down the walls between them to connect them even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like before, they each donned masks and wore hoodies to conceal their identities. After all, they would look weak in the eyes of the other families if it gets out that two of their most trusted capos decided to betray them and sell drugs on the side. So, like before, they have to make it look like someone with a grudge got the best of them once again and let Margaret handle the PR stunt that gives them a stronger front afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caspar, kick the door down.” Ludwig ordered him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got it, boss.” The blue haired young man enthusiastically said. With a great yell, he kicked his leg forward with enough strength to knock the door from its hinges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Von Aegir! Von Vestra! Show yourselves!” Paul yelled out as he mindlessly unloaded a shotgun shell on one of the traitors who attempted to attack him. More men came out from another room and they didn’t hesitate in killing all those who tried to stop them. Of course, while the others played their part, it was mostly Byleth who did the work. She bobbed and weaved around their attackers, unloading a bullet on their heads or a vital part of their body all the time. At times, someone would drop dead without even being attacked by any of them and the teal haired woman couldn’t help but smile as she saw Petra and Bernadetta faring well in their shooting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth!” Caspar yelled for her, forcing her to turn to him to see if he needed help. Instead, however, he was faring well, beating the living crap out of von Aegir’s men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ludwig said you should find von Aegir and von Vestra. We’ll take care of these schmucks.” The blue haired man reported as he snapped the neck of an assailant. “Go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a firm nod, Byleth ran upstairs where she suspected the two chief traitors would be. She checked each room and would be slightly disappointed whenever she saw it was empty. Sometimes, one of von Aegir’s men would attack but they were nothing that a quick dodge and a bullet to the head can’t handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Von Aegir! Where are you?” She called for him as she entered another room; an office, this time. The room was well-lit but it was eerily quiet, even with all the ruckus going on downstairs. A clear sign that something was off. Byleth continued to walk into the room and as soon as she got to the center, she quickly turned, gun aimed low and…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A cry of pain resounded throughout the room but before Byleth could look at who it was, she turned to the side and fired another shot at point blank range. This time, the bullet hit the target in the shoulder, causing them to collapse in pain as well. Finally, Byleth was able to get a good look at them: one was a portly man with a balding head and a few strands of hair with the same color as Ferdinand’s while the other was a man with a scowl on his face and short black hair like Hubert’s. It was von Aegir and von Vestra. Perfect. She may make it to her date with Edelgard without being late after all. She took off her mask and brought her hood down, revealing her identity to the two men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eisner! How dare you attack me!” Von Aegir yelled out as he continued to clutch his leg in pain. Von Vestra, on the other hand, remained silent through the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s over, von Aegir. Where are the drugs?” She asked as she pointed her gun at his head. When he remained silent, she pressed a fist to the wound on his thigh. Needless to say, he was squealing like the pig he was immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The safe! In the closet! It’s there!” He answered, tears streaming down his face in pain. Immediately, Byleth tied von Vestra’s hands and feet with the zip ties that were provided for them before grabbing von Aegir and dragging him to the walk-in closet where he said the safe was. Opening it and the lights revealed a safe almost as tall as a person as he promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eisner, you don’t have to turn me in. Let me go and help me and I can make you and your family very wealthy. Enough for you and Edelgard to live comfortably away from the mafia. That’s what Edelgard wants right? And what she wants, you want so it’s not a bad deal. Listen to me, damn it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a pathetic man. Already caught and still trying to bargain his way out of it. As tempting as a life with Edelgard away from the mafia was, she doesn’t have that choice. Nor would she want to do it with money made from drug deals. Immediately, she leaned down and punched his wound again. He would’ve fallen once more were it not for her firm grip on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Open it.” Byleth ordered him, which he immediately did. And for someone who didn’t show her emotions on her face most of the time, Byleth couldn’t help but be shocked at the sight before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside the safe were rows upon rows of drugs. Cocaine, most likely. And there must be a few good tons of them. Any person who sells this would easily make a lot of money. Enough to come close to one of Fodlan’s four mafia families in fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, you here?” She heard Frederick yell out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here!” She called out and immediately, she heard his footsteps behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! What the hell?” The young man exclaimed in shock as he stood next to her. “This is your dirty little secret, von Aegir? Shame you covered your tracks poorly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth couldn’t help but smile at Frederick’s mocking tone. It was true, after all. Had von Aegir been a bit smarter, Margaret never would’ve caught his scent and they wouldn’t be here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Byleth, take the esteemed gentlemen back to the car. Father will deal with them like the traitors they are.” He said with a smug smirk as he looked at von Aegir in the eyes. With a nod, Byleth dragged him away, picking up von Vestra with Caspar and Petra’s assistance along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, she couldn’t help but take pride in von Aegir’s cowardly whimpers as they dragged him back to the vehicle that would take him to meet his fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could the both of you do this?” Ionius roared out at his two former capos in the basement chamber. “I trusted the two of you with my life! With my children’s lives! And both of you have the gall to betray me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Contrasting his snivelling cowardice earlier, von Aegir suddenly had the spine to properly respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m sick of watching you become a feeble fool, Ionius!” He yelled out. Immediately, Hubert walked forward and punched him in the back of his head, not even caring that the man’s son was there to watch it happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch your tongue.” The dark haired man hissed out. Von Aegir, however, refused to heed his command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You refused to marry my son to your daughter! You refused to accept my plans to amass more power and finances for this family! You refused to grab power from the other families! And you accepted an offer of marriage from a woman who has betrayed Edelgard before! What is that if not weakness?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is enough, Father!” Ferdinand finally yelled, trying his best to prevent tears from falling from his eyes. It was clear he was taking this hard but he knew it was something he must face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough? I did all this for you, Ferdinand! I did this so you wouldn’t have to spend your life under the thumb of a weak leader!” He responded. The room fell silent after the outburst and they waited for Ionius’ next move. After a moment, he finally pulled out a gun from his coat and approached the traitorous pair, pointing it at their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what you will. But make sure you don’t regret it in the long run.” Von Vestra stated, finally speaking after a long period of silence. “There’s something more powerful than von Aegir and I. And if you’re not careful, Ionius, they might take all you hold dear from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his warning said, Ionius pulled the trigger, unloading a bullet on each man’s head. They dropped to the floor immediately, their blood staining the wooden floor beneath them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did he mean by there’s something more powerful than them?” Ludwig couldn’t help but ask out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But I don’t like it.” Frederick responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll have the Ashen Wolves look into it. They should be able to dig something up.” Margaret declared, already formulating a plan on how to get in touch with Yuri. Then, they turned to the head of the family, who didn’t even acknowledge their conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert. Ferdinand.” Ionius called for them. Immediately, the two young men stood at attention before the Mafia don and Ionius held up his right hand, showing his signet ring with the symbol of the Adrestian Mafia’s in full view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you swear your undying loyalty to this family? Now and always?” He asked them without any preamble. Immediately, Hubert took his offered hand and kissed the ring perched up on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear my loyalty to you and only you, Don Ionius. Now and Always.” He declared. Ferdinand followed suit, this time with a determined look in his eyes and a lack of hesitation. Satisfied, the old Don spoke up once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take your fathers’ places, my boys, and help me keep this family together.” Then, he turned to Wilhelm. “Inform those involved in bringing the traitors in: rewards shall come to them in due time. All they need to do is ask and they shall receive. Within reason, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room erupted into chuckles and even Byleth couldn’t help but join in. Finally, Ionius gave them his permission to leave. But she opted to stay. She needed to talk to Ionius, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don Ionius.” She called for him. The elderly Don turned to her with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cashing in on your reward already, I see.” He stated in a joking yet gentle tone as two other soldatos grabbed the dead bodies in the office and left with them. “What do you want to talk about, Byleth? What ails you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you were right; I am here about the reward. The reward I demand is that you order everyone to not tell Edelgard I was ever involved in this purge.” She requested without missing a beat. Clearly, Ionius was surprised by her demand as his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want the entire family to keep a secret from El? Even her friends? People who grew up with her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not for long.” Byleth clarified, wanting to avoid her future father-in-law from jumping into the worst conclusions about her character. “I want to be the one to tell her myself when I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Ionius stayed silent as if he was considering her request. She feared that he would reject her and tell Edelgard outright. But much to her surprise, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well. I will inform Wilhelm and he will inform everyone. But be sure to tell her before you marry or I will. I don’t want my daughter’s marriage to get off to a bad start because you decided not to tell her about the extent of your involvement in our activities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she heard his agreement, Byleth allowed a small smile to break out her face. With a grateful nod, she left the office and the manor and quickly drove back to their home to prepare for her date with the love of her life.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>About two hours after Byleth talked to Ionius, she stood by the foot of the staircase of their home. As it turns out, by the time she returned, Edelgard had just arrived home as well and as such, they set about to prepare for their night out together. As always, Byleth wasn’t the finicky type when it comes to clothing so she finished almost immediately. So, now she waited in her simple white dress shirt tucked into her jeans tapping her brown oxfords on the floor, looking at her phone while she did so. She had called Emilia earlier and she assured her that they would have the best seats in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to go?” She heard Edelgard asked as she descended the stairs. Byleth looked up and not for the first time in her life, she felt her breath leave her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because before her stood Edelgard, clad in a knee-length purple dress with knee-high heeled boots and a black shawl covering her shoulders. Honestly, upon seeing this sight, Byleth wanted nothing more than to stay home now and just...enjoy her presence. Just be with her tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Edelgard asked once again, knocking Byleth out of her stupor. Immediately, the teal haired woman nodded and offered her hand for her to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, I’m ready. We’re good to go.” She responded with a small smile as Edelgard took her hand and stood next to her. Byleth grabbed her coat from the rack and opened the door for her escorting her out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look very beautiful tonight.” Byleth complimented her as they walked to the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Edelgard responded as they entered the car. Immediately, Byleth got the engine running and they began their journey toward the city proper in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much to their surprise, it wasn’t the bad kind of silence, however. In fact, the pair liked how quiet it was in the car. It had a tenderness and feeling of a young romance. Almost as if they were on their first date. Well, Byleth supposed this was their first official date. Before their separation, they’ve eaten out together before...but it was always with a chaperone watching over them from afar and never just by themselves. Really, it made them both feel excited for what the night had in store. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the restaurant and Byleth opened the door for Edelgard, still trying to hide her excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Milady.” She playfully said as she held her hand out. With a chuckle, Edelgard took it and climbed out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, thank you, kind sir.” The younger woman responded. Byleth held the keys to her car to the valet, giving him a glare that basically promised him a pair of concrete shoes and a dip in the ocean he’ll never return from should he even cause a dent on the vehicle. They approached the door and they were met by Emilia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, lovebirds! You made it. Just in time. I know you guys are family but if you didn’t make it in time, I’d have cancelled your reservation and given it to someone else. No exceptions.” She stated with a smile as she greeted Edelgard with a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we expected nothing less from you, Em.” Edelgard answered with a smile that matched her sister’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, let me get you seated. I’ll send someone your way in a bit.” Emilia declared as she led them through the large and posh restaurant. As expected, there were many people dining there for the night; a testament to the popularity of The Crimson Flower. As soon as they were seated, Emilia left them both with the menu and walked off to give them their privacy. Or even more privacy considering they were in a spacious but secluded area of the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how did your painting for the day go?” Byleth asked her, taking her eyes off the menu to admire Edelgard’s beauty for a moment. She had to give Emilia credit for her decorating choices. The ambiance and low lighting of the building made her fiancee look even more ethereal than she already was. She could stare at her for days if given the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It went well. The park was very nice for this time of the year.” She answered with a smile, clearly happy that Byleth was taking an interest in her hobby. “What about you? What did you do with Wilhelm today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nearly choked on her water at the question. For a split second her mind drifted back to her deal with Ionius and while she wanted to tell Edelgard what happened today, she also didn’t want to ruin her chances of wooing her tonight. So, she responded with the first thing that came to mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know. Just...errands. Supply runs. We discussed paying the Wolves a visit soon to see if they have info for your family and mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it wasn’t exactly a lie. On the car ride to von Aegir’s townhouse, Wilhelm did discuss that with Paul and Frederick and asked if Byleth would be interested in joining them to pay Yuri and his “ragtag bunch of misfits” a visit one of these days. Before Edelgard could ask what else she did for the day, she beckoned a waiter to come take their orders. Which one did immediately, thankfully. Once he was gone, a comfortable silence emerged between them and Byleth dared to take Edelgard’s hand in her own. To her relief, she didn’t pull away and when Edelgard turned to her, she spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me more about what you did when we were separated. I want to hear more about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard smiled at her and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you tell me more about what you did as well.” The younger woman responded. Truth be told, Byleth would’ve been content to listen to her talk all night but if Edelgard wanted to be indulged, then she’ll do just that. Eventually, the waiter returned with their orders and they began their meal talking as they did so. Byleth delighted in more stories from Edelgard’s university days. Like how during her junior year, she found herself complicit in one of Caspar’s pranks of repainting the basketball coach’s black mustang into hot pink. The ragers Dorothea threw at their home. How she once got into a fist fight during sophomore year with another group of kids at a college bar with only Ferdinand as her backup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, I’ve never seen Ferdinand so terrified of Hubert until the day we got home from the bar with bruises all over our bodies. He was absolutely furious not just because of the fight but also because we left to get chicken wings for an all-nighter and came back with everything but the food.” Edelgard said in between giggles. Byleth couldn’t help but giggle alongside her as she imagined Edelgard elbow dropping some hapless girl who tried to cut in line just to order at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well to be fair to Hubert, chicken wings are good all-nighter food. I remember always having a dozen or so with me whenever I had to pull an all-nighter at GMU.” She said as she ate another piece of her baked salmon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but if we thought Hubert was mad, Dorothea was worse.” Edelgard added. Byleth’s curiosity must have been obvious because she giggled and continued. “The night it happened, Dorothea had just returned from a gruelling practice from her performance arts club so she just wanted to sleep. But we needed to study so we lured Dorothea to the all-nighter with the promise of food. When we came back without it she just lost it. “I WAS TOLD THERE WOULD BE CHICKEN WINGS” she yelled out before she ran up to her crying. We honestly felt bad after that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Byleth’s eyes couldn’t help but widen in shock. Dorothea never seemed to be the type to lose her cool under stress. Even when angry, she always had that calm yet deadly air about her so to hear her actually lose it was a bit of an amusing shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t realize that in the midst of her yelling and ranting that Petra already ran back to the bar to order more than a dozen chicken wings for us.” Edelgard continued with a fond and nostalgic look in her eyes. Then, she turned to Byleth once again. “Dorothea says that was the moment she realized she was in love with Petra. Because according to her, if a woman is willing to run to a bar at 3AM just to get you some chicken wings, she’s a keeper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. So get you chicken wings at 3AM if you have a craving. I’ll take note of that. Another addition to my master plan of making you fall in love with me again.” Byleth playfully teased her. Much to her delight, her quip made Edelgard laugh and she gave her a playful shove in retaliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, tell me about yourself this time. How is running a bar in Remire going for you?” Edelgard asked her as they continued to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, sometimes it’s quiet as a tomb, sometimes it’s more lively and exciting than a circus. You wouldn’t believe the amount of bar fights I’ve had to put an end to whenever football season came around. Weekends are the more fun times and we try to mix things up once or twice a month for the regulars with themed nights.” Byleth answered. She made it a point to focus on the business side of running the bar as opposed to the social side. There’s no doubt Edelgard would be cross with her if she found out that she sometimes slept with the women she met in the bar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, wow. Maybe you can take me to one of these themed nights one of these days.” Edelgard said before taking a sip of her wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Byleth answered with a small smile. Before either could say anything, however, a familiar voice spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, Edelgard, fancy meeting the two of you here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, the pair looked up from their meal and saw Sylvain standing before them, Mercedes by his side. Byleth impressed herself with the massive groan she managed to suppress upon seeing them. Really? Did they really have to make an appearance now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvain, Mercedes, what a surprise.” Edelgard said, her cheerful demeanor from earlier diminishing with each passing second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know right? We just finished having dinner in the second floor dining area when we caught sight of you two. Mercie and I are on vacation you see and we couldn’t pass up the chance to finally try The Crimson Flower.” The redhead jovially answered. “Actually, there’s something we’d like to discuss with the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure what you have to say is interesting and all so I’m certain Byleth can hear you out. I...need to visit the ladies’ room.” Edelgard coldly stated as she stood abruptly. Before any of them could say anything, she walked past the couple and into the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was afraid of that happening.” Sylvain said before releasing a sigh. Then, Mercedes spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, Byleth, we just wanted to apologize to her for what happened seven years ago. It’s not fair that you’re the only one doing the apologizing, after all. So when we saw you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, Mercedes.” She said with an understanding smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before either can say anything else, Byleth’s phone rang and she saw a text from Emilia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT DID YOU DO?? Why is El fuming in the toilet???</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Byleth could respond, another text came in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna kill you if you did something stupid again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, El’s upset. I’m going to go check on her.” Byleth stated as she moved to stand. Before she could leave, however, Mercedes held her hand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, let me speak to her. I’ll have her back here in no time.” She cheerfully said. Despite her jovial attitude, Byleth can detect the hint of confidence in her tone. Reluctantly, she nodded, giving her consent and hoping that the pair don’t fight in the ladies’ room. As soon as she agreed, Mercedes walked off, leaving the two on their lonesome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this was a good idea?” Sylvain asked as he sat on the chair opposite Edelgard’s former spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. But you better hope all goes well. Otherwise, Emilia’s going to butcher us both and serve us as tomorrow’s specials.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the restaurant’s bathroom, Edelgard was doing everything she could to calm herself down. Just as things were going well between her and Byleth, Sylvain and Mercedes just had to show up. What were they even doing here? She knew she shouldn’t be freaking out. This is a public space, after all. That means she can’t control where they can and can’t go. But still...she couldn’t help but feel miffed at their sudden appearance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh goddess.” She couldn’t help but moan out as she heard Mercedes’ gentle voice from behind her. After taking another deep breath to calm herself down, she turned to face her head on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, Mercedes?” She bluntly asked her. Without any preamble or false niceties, Mercedes spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you still angry about what happened seven years ago? Answer honestly now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard wanted to snap at her and ask her to take a wild guess instead of answering her directly. But then, she recalled Linhardt’s words days ago; about letting go and eventually learning to forgive. And combining that with the sheer sincerity of the older woman’s voice, Edelgard couldn’t help but do as she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not as angry as I was when it happened. But it sure as hell still hurts to think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Mercedes nodded and then she began to talk once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I know you hated Byleth for what happened-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not true.” Edelgard interjected. “I hated all three of you for what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair.” Mercedes admitted before continuing. “But while I know words and apologies won’t let you take back the seven years you lost with Byleth or even take away the pain you felt and still feel, I hope you know that we really are sorry. All three of us. Byleth really wants to make it up to you and marry you. And...I really hope you and Byleth find your happiness when you marry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she’s said what she needed to say, Mercedes made a move for the door, intending to exit and return to her husband. Before she did, however, she turned to Edelgard again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really hope we can be friends one day, Edelgard. Truly, I do.” She admitted. After that, she finally left the ladies’ room, leaving Edelgard to mull on her words for a while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nervously tapped her fingers on the table as she and Sylvain waited for both Mercedes and Edelgard to return. She hoped Edelgard wasn’t too upset right now and honestly, she was close to standing and following after them to the toilet to see what was going on. Eventually, however, she saw Mercedes emerge and approach them once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard is fine. She’ll be along soon. Shall we go, Sylvain?” She asked her husband. Sylvain was as confused as Byleth but he stood up nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please stay.” Edelgard requested as she returned. “I’ve asked Emilia to bring us some desserts. Maybe you and Sylvain have advice to offer us now that you’re married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain and Mercedes shared a look for a moment and eventually, they both smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d be happy to do so.” Sylvain answered and they all sat down once more. Byleth, meanwhile, smiled at Edelgard as she took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Edelgard returned the gesture and they began to entertain their unexpected guests. As time went by, luscious slices of cake arrived at their table for dessert and Sylvain and Mercedes regaled them with stories of how their married life was going. Surprisingly enough, each story had a pearl of wisdom accompanying them and the pair honestly appreciated that. Eventually, it was time for them to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was honestly fun.” Sylvain noted as they left the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I hate to admit it, your stories do have some insight to them. Boorish as they sometimes may be.” Edelgard said as they stood by the sidewalk, waiting for the valets to bring their respective cars around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I for one am just glad we all got to talk nicely tonight.” Mercedes said as she moved closer to Sylvain for warmth, which the red headed man didn’t hesitate to provide. Byleth nodded in agreement, just happy to have had a night with Edelgard that didn’t end badly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, our car’s here.” Sylvain pointed out. Indeed, his muscle car was steadily approaching the entrance from the parking lot, meaning theirs wasn’t that far behind. “Well, we’ll see you guys whenever. I want to see you both happy and smiling and basking in each other’s presence next time, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll try.” Byleth answered, earning her a laugh from her companions. Just as Sylvain and Mercedes were about to approach their car, someone called for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth Eisner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth turned, wondering if there was something wrong or if she left something in the restaurant. Her eyes landed on the man; he wore a fine suit with gloves, was clean shaven, and seemed like he wanted to ask her something. All in all, he didn’t look suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How wrong she was. Because before Byleth could even ask if he needed something, she heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain on her abdomen not long after. Looking down, she saw that he now held a gun and there was blood gushing from her stomach, staining her hands with her own blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” She heard Sylvain yell as he unloaded a bullet on the man’s leg and another to his shoulder. As she fell backward, she felt someone catch her and eventually, Byleth’s eyes met Edelgard’s lilac orbs, wide with shock and glistening with tears. Oh no. El’s crying. She doesn’t want El to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, Byleth, talk to me. Help! Somebody help!” Edelgard yelled out. Immediately, Mercedes ran to their side and put pressure on the wound. Despite the pain, she didn’t yell, opting instead to keep her eyes on the woman she loved the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El, wha-oh goddess!” She heard Emilia exclaim. Everything became a bit hazy from there but she did hear her say that she’ll call an ambulance before ordering Sylvain to keep the man alive for her brothers to interrogate. A request that he begrudgingly agreed to. That didn’t matter to Byleth though. What mattered was Edelgard. This could be her final moments, so she wanted to look at her for as long as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El…” She called out weakly as she lifted a hand to her tear stained cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t talk. Mercedes is helping you. An ambulance will be here any minute. Just...don’t talk for now, Byleth. Please.” The younger woman requested as she helped put pressure on the wound while Mercedes performed some first aid. A crowd was gathering around them now, wondering what was going on. Despite her request, Byleth spoke once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El…” She began, feeling her eyes grow heavier with each passing second. Finally, Edelgard looked her in the eye and Byleth mustered the courage and strength to say what she wanted to say as her eyes finally fluttered shut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El...I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did say this was a long ass chapter, didn't I? That flashback alone took 17 pages. All in all, this took 73 pages. 73! To be honest, I'm not all that satisfied with the latter part of the chapter but I'll just come back and fix it when I'm free to do so.</p>
<p>Anyhoo, I hope y'all liked this whirlwind of a chapter. Leave a kudos and comment if you did. Oh, and if anyone wants to watch me stream some games, do like and follow my gaming page "The Gamer Bear" on Facebook. I'm just starting out so I can kinda use the support. If there are any Fatal Frame fans among my readers, meanwhile, don't hesitate to read my fic "Fatal Frame: The Shadowborn", also posted here in AO3!</p>
<p>That's it for now. See y'all soon in the next chapter. Firework out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>